Dark Initiation
by FeloniousFolts
Summary: Severus Snape was alone. As the last days of his education at Hogwarts approach he is forced to decide where his loyalties truly lie. Will his pride become his downfall, will his thirst for power send him down a treacherous road for which there is no turning back for it has been said that the Death Eaters are recruiting.
1. Cokeworth

"You're seventeen now Severus so either get a job and finally be of use to this family or get out." Tobias Snape growled, gripping the frayed arms to his chair.

He was drunk again, Severus was used to this. If his father wasn't drunk he was most likely asleep which he much preferred. At least whilst his father slumbered he wasn't required to constantly be on guard to dodge endless jibes about his scrawny appearance or lack of work ethic.

To the contrary Severus worked very hard. He spent countless hours each day locked in his bedroom studying potions or working on a new jinx that required time and patience and endless research.

This type of work however was not the type his father Tobias considered worthy of mention. This was magical work and his father was a Muggle through and through. Ever since the day he had the discovered that like his mother Severus had been born with the gift of magic in his blood he committed most his time into pretending the boy did not exist and when required to acknowledge his son he would never dream of commending him on his excellent grades in Potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons.

No, he would much rather his son be like all the other sons on Spinner's End the street on which they dwelled. The other fathers down at his local pub did not have sons who waved wands about or took to dressing in long flowing robes of black. They had sons a man like Tobias Snape could have been proud of, working in the factories that surrounded their small town or shifting tires at the local garages that littered Cokeworth.

"I can't get a job father. I've only a year at school left to go. I need to concentrate on my grades if I want to become a Professor." Severus knew his words would be falling onto deaf ears but he said them anyway, just mentioning his school of Hogwarts lit a warm fire in his heart that helped block out the cold contrast of his home life.

"Professor? No son of mine is going to be teaching other little freaks to do what you do." He crinkled his long, pointed nose, his grey moustache quivering under it.

"Look. If I get a job at Hogwarts I'll be out of your hair for good. Isn't that what you want?" Severus was starting to wish he had never decided to exit the house via their dingy old living room, he should have jumped out his bedroom window like he usually did when he wanted to avoid his father.

"And who is meant to support you for the next year?" Tobias asked, the indignation ripe in his voice.

"You are. You're my father, or have you spent so long denying my existence that you've truly forgotten this fact."

"Don't take that tone with me boy. I'll have none of your cheek." His father's words were short and sharp and still contained the ability to cut Severus' arguments short.

"Once I'm out of your hair you won't need to worry about paying my way ever again, I'll do it myself. I'll ask no more of you." This thought filled Serverus' chest with an impatient excitement. He wanted this last year to have already been over. He couldn't wait for the day to come.

"Useless boy." His father muttered, grabbing the half full bottle of brandy next to his chair and pouring himself another healthy portion into his glass.

"Runs in the family." Severus muttered, instantly wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

Tobias balled his fists and slammed them on his chair. "Insolent! Get out you now or I'll have my belt across your hide, you see if I don't!" He shook with rage and made to get up unsteadily from the chair before deciding the walk across the living room to his son was too much effort, settling for a venomous stare instead.

Severus sensing his father's lethargy chanced another jibe. "Careful you don't spill your glass father. Wouldn't want you to add that to the long list of things I've made you pay for would I?"

"GET OUT!" Tobias grabbed his glass and clenched it so tight his knuckles turned white, then he launched it across the room, only narrowly missing Severus by inches as it smashed against the dull brown wallpaper behind him, drenching his long black hair is his father's fresh glass of brandy.

"OUT!"

Severus didn't need to be told twice. Although the glass throwing had shook him he still glared at his father before turning round and storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him, the rusty silver knocker rattling against the wood.

"Bastard." He spat, feeling a fresh wave of fury curdle his blood.

The sky was turning an ominous shade of grey, the clouds thick and full of late summer rain. He pulled the hood of his cloak high over his head and made for the end of the street silently cursing his father as we walked.

He took a left at the end of the street onto Pickett Avenue. The large disused textile factory loomed high at the end of the road. This was the place Severus would visit time and again when he needed to be alone, needed to think.

He past by the endless rows of plain brick houses without a glance and only slowed his pace when a familiar figure came into view at the corner of Prudence Hill.

The long flowing sea of red hair was unmistakable. He quickly dashed behind Mrs Dibbet's row of Geraniums and craned his neck over to see more clearly.

Lily Evans was standing just within his view. She was dressed in regular Muggle clothes with a pair of flared blue jeans on and a light yellow top. She looked so normal Severus thought, yet even now he still felt that mysterious pull towards her he felt so often whenever he looked at Lily.

She took a seat on the curb, tucking her knees up under her chin. She cast her eyes up towards the clouds, far off in thought. He remembered meeting Lily numerous times when they were younger on this very corner. He would always arrive half an hour early, escaping out his bedroom window and running down the street with a spring in his step.

If she could see him now, loitering in his neighbour's flowerbed. He felt like a slug, slimy and repellent, so desperate to lay his eyes on her that he'd happily spend the night in the damp, grubby soil if he had to.

His self deprecating train of thought was broken when he heard a loud "crack" fill the air. He knew instantly what had happened, someone had Apparated and he didn't have to look far to find out who.

James Potter now stood only yards away from Lily, holding his hands out before him, a smug grin on his face. Severus felt a surge of old familiar anger thump in his chest. There he was, James Potter the person he hated more than anyone in the world in his neighbourhood, meeting Lily Evans and he was Apparating... without a licence!

The pompous git. Oh he'd get him for this. He'd inform the Ministry himself if he had to. He pictured the triumphant grin sliding off of James' face, leaving his glasses crooked on his nose. His little stunt landing him in big trouble. Fantastic.

James and Lily were speaking now. Lily was smiling and laughed at something James had said. Severus doubted it was very funny. Then she brushed her long red hair behind her ear and nodded. They took off up the hill, James sticking his hands in his pockets, striding casually next to her.

Severus stumbled quickly out of his hiding place, tearing the arm of his robe on a nail in the fence. His tatty shoes were caked in mud which he tried and failed to scrape off on the curb. He rushed to the corner of the street, his eyes trained on the couple as they turned into the park, passing through its large black iron gates.

That was our park. How could she take him there? Severus felt a prickle of heat round his neck. He entered the park and scanned the grounds for any sign of their whereabouts and spotted them sat by the large duck pond across the way.

Even though it was getting dark it wasn't too cold and the pair sat happily on the bench next to the water. They were close and James' shoulder lightly nudged hers as they chatted. Severus scowled. Give her some space you leech.

He made his way towards the large oak tree that they used to lay under as children and clambered up to the branch they used to sit on. He hadn't done this for years and felt a strange nostalgic feeling fill his head as he surveyed the old familiar view.

He watched them, all the while a ball of jealous anxiety growing in his chest. James was far too near to Lily he thought but why wasn't she moving away? He was willing her to turn and shove the boy off the bench.

Severus had no idea how long he had been sitting in the tree watching them but his legs had grown cold and he noted that the sun was beginning to dip below the rows of shabby houses behind the park's fence.

James finally stood up. He looked like he was saying goodbye but remained on the spot as if he was stalling for some reason. Lily remained seated, her hands either side of her gripping the bench. Severus still perched on the branch leaned forward, craning his neck to see better.

Then it happened. Without warning James leaned down towards Lily and kissed her on the lips. The pig! He was stealing a kiss, an unwanted one at that. Severus felt sick, his stomach turning over. He waited poised for Lily to attack, smack his face, punch his chest. She got to her feet and took a step towards him and... kissed him back.

Severus held his breath, his mind frozen as it whirred in his head, none responsive. What was happening? Lily hated James Potter he was certain of that... well he used to be.

The smile that ran across James' face filled Severus with a murderous intent. Maybe he could send a curse from here and get away without being seen. The opportunity passed however when after saying their goodbyes James Apparated again.

Lily sat back on the bench for a while watching the ducks bob along the water's surface before standing up and turning to leave. Serverus' mind was so occupied with ill thoughts of revenge and self pity that he didn't realise till it was too late that she was heading his way. He leapt from the branch desperately, landing awkwardly on the ground below. His knees sunk into the dirt, coating them in mud, he wiped his hand across his brow, unknowingly wiping more dirt across his face.

He made to run but froze when Lily's voice disturbed his moment of panic.

"Severus?"

He closed his eyes in defeat and slowly turned round. He fixed her with a nonplussed look and held his hands behind his back. "Lily?" He tried to feign surprise but couldn't stop the involuntary hint of a smile trip onto his lips.

"What are you doing here?" She eyed him sceptically, noting the mud on his clothes.

"It's a public park Lily. Just taking a walk." He frowned at her, all the while James and Lily's kiss replayed in his mind.

"Severus what are you doing here?" She repeated, her tone stern.

"I just happened to be here and saw you and that idiot Potter that's all." He turned his face away from her hoping to hide his flushed cheeks.

"You were following us?" Lily asked the edge to her voice rising.

"I've better things to do with my time Lily than to be following you around Cokeworth."

"Do you always hang about in trees then?" She fixed him with an icy stare.

"I... no it's just..." he cursed his luck, she'd seen him. He desperately tried to find a decent explanation but saw no outcome.

"Why were you hanging out with Potter anyway? He's an imbecile."

It was Lily's turn to flush but she stared back at Severus defiant. "It's none of your business who I hang around with."

"It used to be." He snapped back at her.

"Was that before or after you called me a Mudblood?"

"Lily you know I didn't mean that I was just..."

"Yes you did Sev. You only have to take a look at the people you hang around with to know what you think about people like me." She retained her composure but something changed in her eyes when she said these words.

"Look. What would you have me do Lily? Remain alone for the rest of my time at school?"

"It's better than the alternative. Look at Avery, he makes my skin crawl. You do know he's the one who put Juliana Atkinson in the hospital wing last year with that vomiting jinx."

Severus shifted his eyes uncomfortably, he'd been there at the time and had done nothing to stop Avery from cursing her whilst her back was turned.

"Well she had just called him filthy pure blood scum at the time." He argued, leaving out the fact that Avery himself had sent her way a few choice derogatory names first.

"Ok Severus. Whatever you say."

"Well what about Potter and his lot then?" Severus could feel his hackles rising but did his best to keep his temper. This had been the longest conversation he had held with Lily Evans for two whole years and despite the topic he relished the chance.

"It's hardly the same." But it was Lily's turn to look awkward. "You lot have never gotten along."

"He's an arse."

"He WAS an arse. He's changed." She gave an involuntary smile.

"No he hasn't. He's just pretending when he's around you so that you'll date him."

"We're not dating." Lily replied looking flushed.

"So why are you kissing him then?"

Lily glared at Severus. "So you were spying on us."

"He hasn't changed Lily, not one bit. He is still the same arrogant, selfish, pompous little…"

"Oh just leave me alone Serverus!" She made to turn but then stopped and grabbed him by the collar, turning the side of his head to face her. "What's this?" She wiped a finger across the top of his hair line and produced it to his eyes, it was covered in blood.

He instinctively reached upwards and felt the cut. He guessed his father's thrown glass earlier hadn't been quite so off its intended target and that one of the shattered pieces had caught him. He'd been so angry he mustn't have felt it.

"It's nothing." He replied quickly, wiping what was left of the blood off with his sleeve.

"Is it him again?" She asked, a stern frown appearing on her face.

She was referring to his father. She was the only other person who shared his despise for the man. When they were younger she had heard tales of his father's firm hand on parenting and had witnessed it a few times over the years.

"It's nothing." He reiterated.

"It is not nothing Sev. He can't keep doing this." Her eyes held a fiery glimmer and a strange mix of fear and excitement swelled in Severus' chest.

"I can handle my father just fine." He wanted her concern, craved it in fact but his pride always liked to play the contrarian.

"You're not going to set your living room on fire again are you?" She asked finally breaking into a smirk.

Severus smiled in spite of himself. "You know I didn't mean to do that and I was ten at the time."

"Just don't go..."

"Why do you care Lily?" Severus snapped. As much as he enjoyed her attention for once he couldn't at present time forget the scene he'd just witnessed with her and James.

"You're right. I don't." She bit her lip and stared harshly back at him. She turned on foot and walked away down towards the park gates.

"I could report him you know... James. He shouldn't be Apparating without a license." He shouted to her weakly as a passing shot.

"Grow up Severus." She replied not turning to look at him.

She was right of course. He was acting like a child and he knew it. He cursed under his breath and kicked at the dirt beneath his feet.

He cast a withering look at the darkening sky before heading back home.

He stood on his doorstep listening to the raised voices inside. His mother had arrived home early, she ran an apothecary shop in Knockturn Alley called "Prince's Potions" a name Severus' father was not very fond of.

"I've reached the end of my tether Eileen I really have." His father was saying, he could make out the faint clink of a bottle filling a glass.

"Well how about what we discussed the other week. Severus can come work with me at the shop. Heaven knows I could use the help."

Severus turned his nose up and scowled towards the door.

"No. It's bad enough that he locks himself in his room during the holidays with that old rusty bucket of his. The foul odours that come out of that room, you have no idea. We need him to start bringing money INTO the house, not pay him to move around boxes with that wand of his."

"Well it was just an idea."

Severus pushed the door open and crept into the hallway. He slithered past the door to the living room and felt his heart sink as a voice emanated from it.

"Boy!" His father growled. "In here now."

Severus sighed and backtracked standing at the entrance to the room.

"Where have you been?" His mother asked, staring daggers at him from the writing desk she was sitting at. She was busy filling out the shop's ledger. The same thing she did every evening of every day. She looked tired, stray locks of long silvery grey hair hung across her face. Her small round silver spectacles perched on the end of her nose as she peered over them at him with her penetrating blue eyes. "I hope you haven't been following that Lily Potter around all day."

"I don't follow anyone." Severus mumbled crossing his arms.

"Good. Severus she's a lovely girl but we don't need you wasting your time running round after her instead of studying or helping out around the..."

"Mother. I said I haven't..."

"I saw her in Diagon Alley last week. She was with the most uncouth pair of hooligans you'll ever see."

"Quiet Eileen." Tobias barked, pushing himself up in his armchair. "You listen boy. I want you back in this house at 6 o'clock every day. It's time you learned some respect."

Severus could feel his collar heat up. He shifted his gaze to his mother who nodded in agreement with his father. She wouldn't dare do otherwise.

"We wouldn't want you to break another glass would we?" Severus let a grin cross his lips, he caught a glimpse of his fathers nettled brow and it grew wider. "Whatever would you drink from? The bottle I assume."

"That it!" Tobias made to get up but swayed unsteadily on his feet and slumped back into his seat.

Severus eyed him wearily. "Pathetic." He whispered to the room.

"Eileen will you please do something. Punish him. Put that magic to some good use for once."

"Tobias please." His mother requested softly. "Just let him go to his room. The more he studies the faster he can be out of this house for good." She looked at her husband then let her eyes flicker to Severus momentarily. She knew how to handle his father when he was drunk, which was most the time nowadays. Severus didn't know which he preferred, drunk and lazy or sober and abusive.

"Be quiet." He said again, his words slurred. "You." He pointed an unsteady finger at his son. "You are going to start earning your keep."

"I'm not working in mother's shop." Severus replied clenching his fists at his sides.

"Too right you're not. Stupid magic what a load of sh..."

"I'm going back to school next year wether you like it or not. So just go back to your bottle and carry on pretending I never existed." He slammed his hand onto the doorframe and walked away. He'd pushed his luck enough and ignored his father's half hearted cries of anger. He would pay for his words in the morning but right now he didn't care.

He stomped up the old wooden staircase to his bedroom, the dust lifting off the floorboards and filling his nose with the stale smell of neglect.

He slammed his door shut with a crash and kicked at the leg on his desk. He pulled out his old potions book from his robe pocket and threw it onto his bed, the unwashed, greying bedsheets unmade and untidy.

He wandered over towards the black cauldron that had been left simmering on his desk. He switched off the tiny burner underneath and gave the concoction three counter clockwise stirs. He mused over it for a while and finally decided to add an extra Tentacula leaf when he was interrupted by a knock on his window pane.

The grime on the glass prevented him from seeing who it was but guessed right when he open it to find his owl Confucius sat perched on the sill. She offered her leg which had a small letter attached to it. He never got post so took great interest as he ripped it open to read its contents.

It read:

" _Hogwarts Express_

 _September 1st_

 _Compartment number 7_

 _Tell no one_

 _Come alone_ "


	2. Compartment of Mysteries

Severus was perched alone on one of the wooden benches that lined platform nine and three quarters, his tatty old school trunk at his feet. His long spidery legs poking out from robes that were far too short for him. He held the mystery note in his hand, scrunched up into a ball.

A swirling mass of young witches and wizards were crowding onto the train. He watched them in fascination as if they were exhibits at a zoo, eyeing the smiling groups with families in tow, waving them off and kissing them goodbye. Even now after all these years he envied every single one of them.

His own mother had left him at the entrance of Kings Cross Station, explaining that she had to be back at the shop by 7:00am to take a delivery of fresh Bugbear eyes. She patted his shoulder awkwardly, then warned him to keep out of trouble and to stay away from that James Potter, then she left as fast as they had arrived.

So here he sat an hour early and hungry to boot. If he'd had any close friends he could have wasted the time talking about their holidays together but the type of friends he held would probably have spent the summer torturing insects or attending snobbish pure blood gatherings. Such towering social grades he thought glumly.

"Over forty letters all summer. She's intense is all I can say. It'd make sense if I'd replied to even one of them."

"You read them though?"

"Well I got through the first ten but they all basically mentioned the same things. Her feelings for me growing stronger everyday, how she wished I was with her, the power of her undying love. You know... that sort of thing. It's sweet but... like I said... very intense."

Four boys Severus knew all too well were sitting a mere two benches down the platform from his. James Potter was sat on the back of the bench with his feet on the seat, leaning against the brick wall of the platform. Remus Lupin was rummaging through his trunk whilst sat next to him. Peter Pettigrew was on the floor crossed legged looking up at Sirius Black who was stood in front of all of them with his hands stuffed in his pockets telling them about his summer away from the castle.

"We'd only been going out for a month before school ended. Anna's a nice girl but..." Sirius ran his hand through his long hair letting it fall across his eyes in that carefree way that even Severus was jealous of, his own greasy hair often looked like he'd just been caught outside during a heavy downpour.

"But Sirius wasn't it you who spent half of last year chasing after her?" James smirked and shook his head in dismay.

"Well yeah... that's the fun part ain't it? But now that we're together..."

"Ever the dependable gentlemen." Lupin mused, pulling an old transfiguration book from his bag and flicking through it.

"I am aren't I?" Sirius flashed a smile at his friend.

"Hmm." Lupin replied absentmindedly, he took out a bottle of Fire Whiskey from the bottom of his trunk and stared at it wide eyed. "Where did this come from?"

Sirius sprang to life. "Ah ha." He quickly took the bottle from Lupin's hand and shoved in under his shirt. "Sorry Moony that was me, last year. I sneaked into Slughorn's office over Christmas and... well it was just sitting there. It was nearly finished so I doubt he wanted it."

"It's sealed." Lupin replied crossing his arms and frowning at him.

"Sorry. I needed a place to hide it and no one would suspect such an upstanding student. Our perfect prefect." He sang with a smirk.

"Hey I can cut loose once in a while." Lupin argued looking put out.

"Yeah once every full moon." Sirius laughed.

"Shhh." James cut in casting a look towards Severus.

Severus looked away. He didn't need reminding of what happened last year.

"Snivellus won't say anything." Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Not after you saved him from being torn to pieces."

Severus scoffed loudly causing James to look over with a frown. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Severus replied finally looking back at them across the empty bench. "I just don't think it counts as saving someone's life if you're the reason they were in danger in the first place."

James didn't reply, he searched for an answer but came up empty, turning his attention towards the crowd of students instead.

"Hey. It was me that put you in danger not James." Sirius pointed out as casually as if he were discussing Quidditch.

"So you claim." Severus glared at all four of them.

"I'd have happily left you to it. You're just lucky James is a better man than me."

"You call yourself a man? Your just a sad little boy." Severus could feel the heat rising to his collar.

"Sirius let's just leave it yeah?" Lupin closed his trunk and stared back at his friend. "Snape has been kind enough not tell anyone about what happened."

"Only because Dumbledore has asked me not to." Severus replied. "I'd happily tell everyone what you are."

"See what I mean?" Sirius glared at Snape, "We should have just let you tear him apart Moony. He's a waste of space."

"Sirius." James' voice was low but held intent. "Moony's right. Leave it." He flashed another glance at Severus.

"How was your summer Potter?" Severus asked dryly. "Go anywhere? Meet anyone? Break any laws?"

James frowned and looked taken back. "What? I haven't..."

"Wouldn't want you getting into any trouble with... the Ministry." Severus enjoyed watching James' reaction. He so rarely had the upper hand and didn't want to pass up the opportunity to have some fun.

James and Sirius both looked at each other. Clearly they had discussed James meeting Lily.

"Have you been following Lily around again?" James asked sitting up from the bench. "She mentioned she'd seen you creeping around town."

Severus' grin turned and his eyes flickered away from James. "No... I haven't... I..."

"Because if you have Severus then you're even sadder than I thought you were." James smiled at his friends.

"I'm sad? I'm not the one Apparating half way across the country just to see a girl. So desperate." Truth be told Severus would happily Apparate to Jupiter to spend any time at all with Lily Evens but right now all he could see was that damn kiss again. Over and over.

"You little creep. Getting your kicks from watching other people snogging are you Snivellus?" James got to his feet. Lupin looked nervously towards Sirius who was creeping his hand towards his back pocket where his wand sat. Peter slunk further back behind the bench.

"You call that Snogging? You looked like you were kissing your mother goodnight." Severus spat back feeling for his wand on the bench next to him.

"What's the matter Severus, jealous that someone actually wants to kiss me? Scared no one would want to touch you with the handle of a broom?" James gritted his teeth. Lupin stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. A crowd of other students had started to move towards them, intrigued by the commotion.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself Potter. You just want to go around the school announcing "I've snogged Lily Evans." Just another conquest."

"You told them!"

Severus span around to find Lily standing only yards away. She was glaring at Severus the disgust ripe on her features.

"I didn't Lily... James... he had already..."

"It's bad enough that you go around spying on everyone but you could at least keep it to yourself." She looked furious. Lucy Spencer one of her friends grabbed Lily's hand.

"Forget him Lily. Snape's just a pathetic loner. Don't waste your breath."

Lily turned her face away and marched off down the platform.

"Lily wait. I didn't..." Severus cried but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

James turned and made off after her with Lupin and Peter close behind. Sirius eyed him up and looked on the verge of continuing their confrontation but shrugged his shoulders instead. "Where's the fun if no one's around to see you suffer." He took off after everyone else leaving Severus on the platform, the remaining students all cast him dirty looks but he was too riled up to care and slumped back onto the bench, his hands shaking.

The train let out a large plume of thick white smoke and began to chug into life making its departure for Hogwarts. Severus trudged along the corridor of the train pulling his trunk behind him. It was fairly empty as most other students had already found seats with their friends. He kept walking checking the numbers on the top of the carriage doors. 13... 12... 11... he caught sight of Lily's long red hair, she was sitting with her friend from the platform along with two other Hufflepuffs he didn't know. She caught sight of him as he passed and threw him a poisonous look.

He tried to look apologetic but she was no longer looking his way so he moved on down the train until he came to compartment number 7. The blinds had been pulled down on the windows and the glass panel of the door. Clearly someone wanted some privacy.

He tried the door, it was locked. He turned the lock between his fingers it gave a loud click and then he heard someone rush towards the door holding it shut.

"Who's there?"

"Avery?"

"Severus?"

"Open the door Avery."

"Ok, ok."

The door creaked open and Alabaster Avery's pointed features appeared in the gap. His dark green eyes studied Severus. He pushed aside his long blonde hair from his face then looked behind him, mumbling something to someone Severus could not see behind the door.

"You got the note then?" He asked narrowing his gaze.

"Obviously. Al what is this? If you wanted to talk you could have waited till we got to school. We sit next to each other in Defence and eat meals together, we share a dormitory. What's going on?"

"Alright, alright." He grumbled opening the door wider to let him in. "Quickly now."

It was dark in the compartment. The curtains had also been drawn on the outside and the lamp lights had been dimmed to a low hum of yellow light.

It was cramped inside as the space was already occupied by five other people. Alabaster Avery and Ellis Mulciber both Slytherin boys in Severus' year, Hollace Denholm a girl with a wild mass of black curly hair and confrontational posture and Brune Garrick also in his year. Severus was aquatinted with them all in some part except for the remaining occupant. A boy he'd never spoken to in his house was sat nearest the window. He knew his name, Atwater Elwood and that he was in the year below Severus but that was about it. He never spoke to anyone as far as Severus knew and didn't think he'd ever heard his voice before.

He had long silvery grey hair which made him stand out for a boy of only sixteen and sharp blue eyes that sat behind a pair of thin round glasses, he gave off a mature studious appearance. He looked up briefly as Severus entered the compartment, sizing him up briefly before going back to looking out into the passing countryside.

"Sit down Sev and Garrick will explain everything." Hollace offered gruffly.

Severus wedged himself in between Avery and Mulciber.

"Good summer Severus?" Mulciber asked as Avery leaned over in his seat and locked the door again.

"Riveting." Severus replied eyeing Atwater suspiciously who had yet to look anywhere but out the window.

"So." Garrick started hunching forward in his seat, his deep set black eyes looked over the group. He ran a hand roughly over his blonde buzz cut and continued, "You're probably wondering why I called you all here?" He shifted his gaze from student to student.

Avery nodded eagerly, Mulciber sat up straighter, Hollace cracked her knuckles and Atwater remained focused on the scenery

"Well it might interest you all to know that over the summer my father happened to take the company of someone who I'm sure you are all very familiar with."

There was a silence in the carriage, Avery was on the edge of his seat now, Mulciber frowned casting a questioning look at Hollace who shrugged.

"Lord Voldemort." He said in a hushed whisper.

Severus didn't think it possible but the words seemed to chill the air around them. For the first time Atwater Elwood turned his eyes away from the skyline and looked at Garrick, his eyes narrowed, intrigued.

"Flipping heck." Avery exclaimed in excitement, gripping the chair with his hands.

"Indeed. The Dark Lord asked him to perform a task. He wouldn't tell me what only that it was important."

"Did you read in the Prophet last week about old Felicity Banister getting killed? Rumour is the Dark Lord's the one who done it." Mulciber said in a low tone.

"Yeah. I heard he ambushed her at her house in Dover, a full body bind curse and then off the cliff she went."

"Didn't he also take out that..."

"Anyway." Garrick interjected loudly. "So my father happened to mention that Voldemort was looking to recruit more people into his ranks and that he was looking to Hogwarts for potential candidates."

"Students?" Hollace asked looking surprised. "Really?"

"Why not?" Garrick replied casually. "It's the youth that are going to be entering the Ministry with fresh ideas so why not get in early and make sure it isn't full of Muggle loving sympathisers."

Avery nodded emphatically. "And do you think we'd be able to join. I mean I doubt he lets just anyone."

"Well obviously not but I thought I'd come to you lot first. You see..." he paused for greater effect, "He also met with me." These last words caught everyone off guard, Avery nearly fell off his seat. "He's asked me to hand pick a select few who I think are decent prospects and hopefully we can go from there. Spread the word, get people interested."

"Wow." Mulciber looked honoured and then shifted his eyes to Atwater who looked back, unblinking. "What about... I mean you picked him?" He asked looking sceptical.

Atwater frowned and kept his eyes on Mulciber remaining silent.

"Well..." Garrick glanced sideways at him. "The truth is Elwood caught me talking about it to Hollace on the platform."

"Not so secret then." Avery whispered to Severus out the corner of his mouth.

"And he asked to come along." Garrick shrugged.

"Hang on." Said Avery, a malicious grin appearing on his face. "Aren't you the one who hexed that Mudblood Burty Pickering in Ravenclaw?" He leaned forward again looking eagerly into Atwater's face.

Atwater surveyed him for a while, he looked guarded but then nodded slowly.

"Ha! He wasn't able to see for nearly a month with that conjunctivitis hex you put on him. Well done. That'll show the Muggle loving twerp." Avery said triumphantly.

Hollace widened his eyes at him and then smiled approvingly.

"That's why I let him come. A bit of an unknown quantity but clearly knows his stuff." Garrick sniffed and leaned back in his seat, putting a leg on his knee. "Avery I knew you'd be up for this of course, you're the biggest Muggle hater I know."

Avery beamed proudly.

"And Mulciber you've jinx more Muggleborns than the rest of us put together."

Mulciber crossed his arms and nodded, clearly pleased with this statement.

Garrick's eyes moved on to Severus who felt his skin itch as everybody else looked at him. He didn't like being the focus of such attention.

"And you Severus. Spend a lot of time on your own don't you? Bit of a loner."

"Not by choice." Piped up Avery. "It's those damn Gryffindors, James and his lot. They're awful..."

"Avery quiet." Severus interjected but he went unheard.

"Nobody will go too near old Sev here just in case they get the brunt of their attention too."

"Potter? He hangs out with that traitor Sirius Black doesn't he?" Garrick snarled.

"Yes. That's him." Hollace said though Severus detected a hint of colour bloom on her cheeks.

"They're nothing I can't handle." Severus mumbled looking down at his knees.

"Well regardless I've heard a lot about you Severus." Garrick went on turning his attention back towards him. "Know your way around a decent hex or two I've heard, even made some of your own. That vomiting curse that Hollace used on Bertram Aubrey was yours wasn't it?"

Snape flushed red but nodded in confirmation.

"Really Sev?" Avery asked looking impressed. "Making your own spells is fairly advanced work."

"Exactly." Agreed Garrick. "And you're the best Potions student in old Sluggy's class as well. The best student he's ever had I heard."

"Is that true?" For the first time Atwater's voice punctuated the air, it was a soft, calm voice that gave little away in terms of emotion. He had taken his eyes off the window and was looking directly at Severus, his eyes ripe with interest.

Severus flushed again and tried to ignore his piercing stare. "Well he did say I was far above NEWT level standards but..."

"But that must have been last year right?" Atwater asked looking confused. "That's really far ahead."

Severus shrugged and didn't answer. He had always been fairly confident in his potion brewing abilities but when questioned he tended to veer towards uncertainty.

"Interesting." Atwater mumbled to himself, returning his gaze to the passing trees outside the carriage.

The rest of the compartment shared puzzled looks then Garrick shrugged and continued. "Sev. I can call you Sev right?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Voldemort would find a wizard like you most valuable. He appreciates raw talent and knows how to nurture it. People like James Potter... he may be popular now while he's at Hogwarts but out there in the real world he's nothing. If we stand with a man like Voldemort we could all be on top of the pile whilst traitors and Muggle borns are left to grovel."

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat but he couldn't erase images of James living as a destitute, covered in dirt and ragged robes. A crooked smile appeared on his lips.

"Of course you'll have to prove your worth. The Dark Lord won't welcome people into the fold on just intentions alone. He needs to see action, perform admirably and I'm sure I can put in a good word for each and every one of you." He surveyed them all smugly.

"Oh yeah?" Said Mulciber with a sceptical frown. "What can you do? Why would your word matter to the Dark Lord hey?"

Garrick didn't get angry, he just smiled devilishly and tapped his forearm. "I think you'll find that my opinion would carry great weight." He cast a nervous glance towards the compartment door to make sure they we're still concealed and slowly began to roll up the sleeve of his robe.

Underneath he presented them with a black image of a skull on his forearm, it had a snake coming out of its mouth. It looked raw and freshly etched. Avery gasped, Mulciber swallowed hard, Hollace gripped her knees tight and Atwater stared hard, his eyes wide.

"Is t-that?" Avery stuttered shifting his glance between the mark and Garrick's face.

"This... is the Dark Mark." Garrick presented proudly moving his arm around so that everyone could get a look.

Severus was fascinated by it. It seemed to throb, giving the illusion that the snake was moving. He blinked and kept his eyes on it."

"M-my father told me about those." Mulciber muttered looking slightly fearful.

"This is how you know you've truly been accepted into the ranks of the Death Eaters. Once you have this the Dark Lord can call you to his side at anytime." He rolled his sleeve back down and sat back. "So you believe me now Mulciber?"

The boy didn't reply, just nodded silently.

"Lets see how you all do this year. Impress me and maybe, just maybe I'll consider mentioning your name the next time my family holds Lord Voldemort's council. The things he can teach you, the depths of knowledge are incalculable. The Dark Arts are just the beginning."

The words swam around Severus' head like sweet nectar. The power and opportunities a man like Voldemort presented could not be ignored.

"So." Garrick said with finality in his voice. "I assume you're all interested I take it."

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Then I'll be in contact later on about how things will proceed." He added.

"What do you mean? "You'll be in contact." We all eat at the same dining table everyday, can't you just see us at breakfast or something?" asked Avery.

Garrick rolled his eyes and let out a huge sigh. "I'm not about to start discussing the Dark Lord's business over toast and crumpets am I?"

"Yeah. Right, of course." Avery nodded, Mulciber looked at Severus and shook his head in dismay.

"Right, lets all scram then. Don't want people getting too suspicious do we?" Garrick stood up and squeezed over to the door. He opened it slightly to check the coast was clear and ushered Mulciber out.

Hollace nodded curtly and followed suit then Avery. Severus turned to Atwater who was stood up but hadn't made for the open door. He looked as if she was waiting around for something.

"Are you staying?" Severus asked waiting to let him go first.

He looked at him for a moment, shook his head then quickly got up and left past Garrick without saying a word.

Garrick looked at Severus and grimaced. "Well isn't he a bundle of fun?"

Severus shrugged and made for the open door. Garrick sat back into his seat by the window. "Sev." He called out just as Severus was about to leave. "Let me know if Potter gives you any hassle this year. Ok?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. "That's part and parcel of being a Death Eater. You look out for me and I look out for you."

Severus nodded back. "Thanks but I can handle him... them." Then he turned and let the door close behind him making to find a compartment to himself so he could mull over the idea of Death Eaters and the prospect of learning magic so dark he'd never need to fret over James Potter ever again.


	3. A Missed Carriage of Justice

Severus watched Hogsmeade station roll into view as the train came to a final rest on its trip towards Hogwarts. He threw his Potions book into his trunk and pulled it towards the door of his compartment.

He shoved it open with his shoulder and ran into someone making their way down the carriage passing the door.

"Ouch!" Atwater stepped back rubbing his shin which had caught on the frame of the door. "Thanks for that."

"Sorry." Severus mumbled, tripping over the boys trunk as he forced his own out the compartment.

He cast his eyes to the floor and proceeded to drag his luggage down the hallway.

"Exciting isn't it?"

Severus looked back to find that Atwater was following behind him right on his tail.

"What Garrick said about Lord Voldemort." He whispered, his eyes suddenly rent of the indifference they held earlier.

Severus gave him a weak smile. "Yes." He turned and sped up, making it off the train and into the crowd of students walking towards the carriages.

"Do you know Avery and Mulciber well then?" Atwater was back or had never left, Severus wasn't sure. "I always thought Avery was a bit of a weasel, but Mulciber's not too bad, a bit up his own backside."

Severus stifled a snort of laughter but didn't look back. "I know them a bit I guess but we're not good friends or anything."

"And you think Garrick's telling the truth then? I mean that he really is... you know... one of them?"

"Looks like it. He's got the mark anyhow."

"I bet he painted it on with Flobberworm snot. Do you really think he'll help us get in though? He's probably just sensing the opportunity to boss us round." He look slightly glum as they dragged their cases to the drop off point and started passing the full carriages.

Severus searched for an empty one, well aware that Atwater hadn't yet left his side. He shifted another awkward glance towards him. "Aren't you going to meet up with your friends or something Atwater?" He asked hopefully.

He shrugged and looked unconcerned. "Don't have any." He answered simply. "And call me Atty. This one looks ok." He motioned to the furthest carriage in the line. Severus pulled open the door and made to step inside but froze with one foot still on the grass.

"Padfoot really, if you want to get on the other carriage with Moony and Wormtail that's fine."

James Potter and Lily Evans were sat inside, Sirius Black was in the seat opposite. Sirius whipped his head round as the door opened and scowled. "Go away Snivellus, this carriage is full."

Severus frowned and then let his eyes fall onto Lily who was looking away from him out the window.

"No it's not, there's plenty of room." Atwater announced behind Severus as he prodded him in the back.

"Not for snakes like you Slytherins there's not." Sirius replied, stretching his arm across the back of the seat and placing his foot on the empty space opposite.

"Let's go." Severus said trying not to look at James' arm that was casually draped on the seat behind Lily's head.

"Nonsense." Atwater didn't move and continued to push on the back of Severus' robes. "Ignore this buffoon and get in." He gave him one hard shove and Severus stumbled into the carriage, he followed behind.

Sirius tossed back his long locks of brown hair from his eyes and gave Atwater a challenging stare.

"Move it or have it cut off." Atwater demanded of Sirius, pointing to his leg that was still resting on the seat.

"My foot was here first." He explained with a cocksure tone.

"I wondered what that smell was." He slapped his foot away and sat in its place. Severus begrudgingly took the seat next to Sirius but sat as far away from him as possible, his shoulder pressing against the glass.

"Do I know you?" Sirius asked looking very perturbed about Atwater's reaction.

"God I hope not." He shot back not even looking at him, busy trying to get comfortable.

Severus settled down feeling very on edge. He stole a brief glance at James and Lily. James was sharing a knowing smirk with Sirius and Lily was looking between both Severus and Atwater, she caught his eye and titled her head at him as if asking for an explanation.

He shrugged and let the smallest of smiles appear on his lips.

The carriages rumbled into motion and made their way towards the castle. Sirius was still glaring at Severus who shot a nettled look back.

"So Snivellus, planning to sacrifice any goats under the blood moon this year? How about perfecting the Cruciatus curse on one of the new first years?" Sirius smiled at James who chuckled.

"Shut up." Severus grunted, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor of the carriage.

"Manners Snivellus." Sirius leaned forward with his hands on his knees and peered at Atwater who was staring back over his glasses looking bored with him already.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked him, once again pushing his long hair from his grey eyes.

Atwater smirked at him and rolled his eyes. "Does that hair thing normally work on the girls?" He asked mockingly. "Just the stupid ones I imagine?"

Lily let out a snort of laughter and even James couldn't deny himself a reluctant grin. Sirius glanced at the pair raising his eyebrows, before returning to Atwater with an amused expression.

"Well I don't know if anyone's told you but Severus here has a pretty unhealthy passion for the Dark Arts. Thinks himself as a bit of a dark wizard. Likes the idea of torture and murder, makes him feel like a big man. Helps him make up for his complete lack of a personality."

"What's your excuse then?" Atwater shot back, casually leaning back in his seat.

"Oh dear Sirius he's really got your number." James slapped his knees and grinned gleefully at his friend who ignored him.

"I just thought I'd warn you. I've not seen you hanging round with old Snivellus before. I'd hate to see you end up like him, all alone with no friends. A greasy old creep."

"Sirius!" Lily snapped at him, trading her grin for a frown.

"Just warning the poor boy Lily." Sirius chuckled.

"You're going too far." She replied shortly. James shifted uncomfortably beside her, placing his hand softly on her arm.

"I don't need your help." Severus finally piped up, feeling his face turning red.

"Hey!" James leaned forward glaring at Severus.

"You can shut up too. You're only staying quiet because she's with you." He pointed his long finger towards Lily scowling.

"That's not true." Lily stammered trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Shut it Severus." Sirius snapped his eyes back onto him with a stern look in his eye.

"Or what? Going to do me in are you? You dirty traitor." He met Sirius' eyes with his temper simmering.

Sirius quickly took his wand from his robes and held it up to Severus' face. "Nah. I won't do you in but how about I make you eat those words by burning them into your face." The end of his wand glowing red menacingly.

Severus kept his eyes on the tip of the wand, knowing he wouldn't reach his in time.

"Is that all you've got?" They all turned to find Atwater grinning at Sirius with a mocking expression.

"Leave it." Severus hissed at him.

"A conflagration spell, is that it?" Atwater also leaned forward to match Sirius and kept his eyes locked on the armed student. "Sirius was it? Well... if you think you're scaring anybody with that pathetic excuse for a wand." He held up the palm of his hand and slowly placed it onto the glowing end of the weapon. It gave out a quiet hiss as the wand burned his skin. "You're sadly mistaken."

Sirius looked slightly unnerved and tried to move his wand away but Atwater merely continued to press his hand firmly onto the burning surface with not a hint of pain registering on his features.

"Don't back out now. Keep the spell going." He goaded. "Or are you all talk?"

"Are you mad?" Sirius looked over to James and Lily, both had sat up nervously in their seats.

"Not mad no... but I'm not scared either." Atwater looked angry now, his large eyes narrowed into slits, dislike etched all over his face. He calmly pushed Sirius' wand away and his arm fell limply onto the seat beside him. A small round burn throbbed angrily on the palm of his hand looking raw and painful.

"Atwater?" Severus went to grab his hand but he placed his other on his arm and softly held him away

"See this?" Atwater roughly took the sleeve of his robe and rolled it up to his elbow to reveal a long line of cuts and bruises that ran the course of his forearm. Some were old and faded some were fresh and unsettling and appeared to be made from something being whipped hard against the skin, possibly a belt... Severus knew the signs. "This is what you get in my house if you spill a phial of dragons blood on your bedroom floor." He pointed to a sore looking bruise under his elbow. "And this..." he let his finger rest on a large burn mark on the back of his hand. "Is for forgetting to clean out my owl cage."

The whole carriage looked at his injuries. Sirius tried to look unfazed but swallowed hard and sat back a little as if to distance himself from the boy.

"So Sirius... if you're going to start jinxing and hexing people, you better make sure it's a good one because you never know when you'll come unstuck and pick the wrong person to mess with." And without another word he snatched his wand from under his robe and pointed it directly at Sirius. "Exanthema!" He cried shooting the spell into his face.

Sirius shouted in agony covering his face with his hands and kicked out. James fumbled for his wand and pushed Lily aside who screamed.

Severus made for his wand again but Atwater had already grabbed him by the collar of his robes, he kicked open the door to the moving carriage and leapt out taking Severus with him. They landed on the mud covered track and rolled over, a mass of robes, dirt and loud cursing.

Severus quickly knelt up and looked back towards the carriage. James was leaning out the door and was shouting at them. They could also hear Sirius' cries of anger from within as James disappeared back inside the moving carriage as it rolled away, Hogwarts castle looming in the distance.

"Bloody hell." Severus fell backwards onto the ground, letting out a huge whoosh of air from his lungs.

"I know." Atwater got to his feet and used his wand to clean the mud from his robes. "That was fun."

"That's fun?" Severus scrambled to his feet staring at him wildly. He followed him in purging the muck from his clothes. "Headfirst out of a moving carriage on the verge of being cursed." He frowned at him, massaging the bruise that was forming on his elbow.

"Please don't be boring Severus. I only did what you should have done." He dusted himself off and started walking down the uneven track the carriage had left them on.

"I would have but..." he wasn't opposed to fighting with James and Sirius, he didn't think it was a bad idea at all but with Lily in the same carriage he knew it would do him no favours. She hated him enough already.

"You're welcome by the way." Atwater said after Severus had caught up with him.

"Oh yes. Thanks for that. Now'll they'll be after me on my first day. Good one." Severus drawled sarcastically.

"Are you always this whiny or is this just a teenage thing?"

The castle loomed large in their eye line as they trudged through the mud, a light sheet of rain was falling now.

"Was all that true then?" Severus finally asked. He had been pondering on it for a while during their silent trek towards the castle before finally letting curiosity get the better of him.

"Is what true?" He asked taking his eyes off the moon above and looking at him.

"The thing you said to Sirius, about your arm."

"Yep." He didn't look away and kept his eyes on Severus as they walked.

"Who..."

"My father. He's always been like it. Over the last few years it's gotten worse but he's always been a rotten bastard."

"Oh..." Severus shoved his hands into his pockets feeling the cold chill of the night air.

"I just have to wait till I'm finished school and then I'm off, no goodbyes, no last words just... gone." He smiled at the thought as they walked. "If Garrick's not lying and can get us in with the Death Eater crowd that would help too. Especially if my father tries to stop me, this way I'll have back up."

"I guess so." Severus was unsure how helpful a group of people similar to Brune Garrick were likely to be but he had to admit the power and fear of being associated with a man like Voldemort did appeal to him.

"So how come I've never heard of you before?" Atwater asked as they arrived at the large iron gates.

"Why should you have?" He replied.

"Well I'm a bit of a Potions boffin myself so it just makes sense I should have heard your name, considering how much old Slughorn likes to brag about his students and his stupid old Slug Club."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. "Well I don't really make a big deal of it."

"Well you should."

"Lily Evans is much better I'd say."

"You know her then?" He asked as they hurried up the stone steps to the castle entrance.

"Not really no." He pushed open the large doors and they headed for the Great Hall. "Well we used to be friends when we were kids."

"And now you're hoping to be a Death Eater, funny how things change isn't it?"

They entered the hall where dinner had already gotten underway.

"We missed the sorting, we weren't that long were we?" Atwater moaned in disappointment.

"And who's fault is that?" Severus mumbled, feeling his stomach groan for sustenance.

They walked past the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables both full of chatter and clanking cutlery. Atwater nudged him in the ribs and pointed to one end of the Gryffindor table. James Potter was sat with his usual crowd staring daggers their way. Lupin was busy waving his wand in front of Sirius' face which was covered in very sore looking hives.

Severus couldn't help but let a satisfied smirk dance across his face. James made to rise from his seat but was wrenched back down by Lily who was sitting next to him. She shot Severus a curious stare, she didn't look angry and merely frowned as if she were thinking. He looked away and turned to Atwater.

"You really got him good, didn't you?" He couldn't mask the joy from his voice. It was so rare for Severus to come out unscathed from a confrontation with James and Sirius and he was positively thrilled that this had indeed been the case.

"I was actually going for more of a rash but still..." he shrugged and cast his eyes for a free space to sit.

"Oi you two." Hollace's voice came from the end of the table furthest from the teachers. She beckoned them over with a wave of her hand. She was sitting with Avery and Mulciber both of them looked the pair up and down.

"Where have you two been?" Mulciber asked noting the remnants of dirt on their robes.

"Fell out the carriage." Atwater replied simply, taking a seat next to Hollace.

Avery shot Severus a quizzical look but he nodded with a grin. "It's true." He then told them the full story.

"Ha! I'd have paid anything to witness Sirius getting jinxed. Well done." Avery looked throughly impressed.

"Anyway..." Hollace motioned for them to lean in. "Garrick's asked me to let you know that he'll be issuing us all with tasks to perform throughout the year to prove our allegiance to The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters."

"Couldn't have told us this himself?" Mumbled Severus already feeling rather tired of Garrick's high and mighty attitude.

"He says he can't risk his cover being blown. Not why he's still at Hogwarts. He's taking a big risk even telling us lot." Hollace argued reasonably.

"What was the sorting like?" Atwater asked the group as he spooned mashed potato onto his plate.

"The usual." Mulciber replied jabbing his fork into a piece of sausage. "Gryffindor got most the Mudbloods but we got a few decent looking people, no one of note though. Dumbledore mentioned some old rubbish about Voldemort at the start but just your usual biased nonsense."

Severus looked up towards the teachers table and spotted Dumbledore talking to Professor Slughorn.

"Who cares. Voldemort will have old Dumbledore finished soon enough anyway." Avery said casually.

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Severus pointed out, still watching the head table. "You do realise that if we actually do become Death Eaters there's a good chance one if not all of us might have to take on Dumbledore at some point." Severus said this only just now realising it himself. He didn't agree with a lot of Dumbledore's views on magical heritage but the respect he held for the great wizard still remained.

"Nah. Voldemort will get to him long before any of us do." said Avery feigning indifference.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that if I were you Avery." Severus said. "The Dark Lord's reach is everywhere, he's attacked all sorts of people from the Ministry hasn't he? Aurors, Heads of Departments even the odd Prophet reporter but where's the one place he hasn't touched yet? Hogwarts."

"Maybe he's just biding his time." Argued Hollace but she didn't look so sure. "Anyway that's what we're doing now isn't it. Taking on Hogwarts and Dumbledore, recruiting people for the Dark Lord right under the old codger's nose."

"Too right we are." Avery grinned.

They finished eating and after Dumbledore had bid them goodnight they all rose from their benches to wander sleepily towards their dormitories.

Severus watched everybody file out the hall from his seat, his legs feeling tired and leaden.

"Think that was funny did you?" A voice came from behind his head, it was terse and full of venom. Sirius slammed a hand onto the wooden surface of the table next to Severus. "You just wait Snivellus. Wait till your new bodyguard isn't hanging around and then you'll see what's really funny."

Severus looked behind him and went to retort but Sirius had already turned away and was leaving the hall following James out the door. Resisting the urge to get up and jinx him from behind he too left the hall and turned for the dungeons.

Atwater was waiting for him at the entrance to the corridor leading to their dormitory.

"Where did you go? I thought you was behind us." He said.

"Never mind." He grumbled moodily. Sirius' words were still lingering in his mind and although he was glad for anyone to curse Sirius Black, the fact it had been for his benefit annoyed him. He didn't like to accept anyone's help for anything. He'd always been on his own and to let anyone fight for him made him feel weak.

"I didn't do it for your sake you know? Jinxing Sirius."

Severus widened his eyes in surprise, it was as if he had read his mind.

"He just really gets on my nerves. Strutting about the castle like a Lord, thinking he rules the place, and that James Potter, I've seen him about before, he might be even worse. At least Sirius is up front about it but Potter's just as bad, just as conceited."

"He is isn't he?" Severus smiled and felt pleased with Atwater's observation.

"And then there's that Lily Evans..."

Severus felt a cold knot twist in his stomach.

"Awful girl, so stuck up. Thinks she's above it all, a goody-goody who swans round like she can do no wrong but she's not as perfect as she thinks." Atwater concluded with a satisfied nod.

"Err... yeah. I suppose. As I said earlier I don't really know her all that well." He lied, keeping his eyes trained on the stone floor as they walked.

"Yes, Yes childhood friends turned enemies, I remember." Atwater rolled his eyes and then smirked at him.

They reached the stone wall that was the common room entrance.

"Don't worry I know the password. Fiend Fire." Atwater said clearly, allowing them access.

"So what lessons you interested in this year?" He asked as they wandered down the narrow stone passage.

"Dark Arts probably." Severus replied.

"You're taking Potions too though aren't you? You must be." He asked looking eager.

"Of course."

"That's good."

"Why's that?" Severus asked.

Atwater gave him a wide grin but shrugged his shoulders. "You'll see."


	4. An Addition to the Potion

As it turned out Severus did indeed have Potions the very next day. He sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast the next morning filling up on marmalade toast whilst looking over his class schedule when Avery and Mulciber sat down opposite him.

"Morning Sev." Avery grabbed his plate and loaded it up with bacon. "Dining alone as usual."

Severus frowned flicking his eyes towards Avery before going back to his schedule. "I just like quiet in the mornings, that's all."

"Ok old man." Mulciber smirked dousing his cornflakes with milk and spilling half of it on the table.

A loud chatter of laughter erupted from the Gryffindor table causing all three of them to turn and look. What ever it was they must have missed it as Sirius had already jumped on the bench next to James and was bowing low to his applauding audience, waving his hand dramatically, his long straggly hair sweeping across his face.

"I'll tell you what." Said Avery in a quiet voice, leaning in towards his dining companions. "That traitor's going to be first on my list when we finally get in with the Death Eaters."

"What part of secret organisation don't you understand?" Mulciber hissed although he couldn't prevent the tease of a wry smile play on the corners of his mouth.

"Well I'm just saying... jumped up little big head needs a reality check."

"Mind you that Elwood boy has already had a go hasn't he? A bit mad if you ask me. What was Garrick thinking letting someone like that into the fold? I'll just say one word... liability." Mulciber noted wisely.

"Morning all."

All three boys turned to see this very person crash into the seat next to Severus. He yanked a slice of toast from the rack and began to lash butter onto it.

"Err... alright Elwood." Mulciber shot a quick glance at Severus before flashing her a weak smile.

"Morning Atwater." Severus greeted quietly.

"It's Atty. Remember?" He raised his finger and stared at Severus.

He finished buttering his breakfast and took a bite of toast. "So I'm a liability am I?" He grinned at them.

"Well I err... no... it's just..." Mulciber fumbled with his spoon as it clattered onto the table's surface.

"Yep." Severus replied trying not to smirk. "Nothing but trouble."

"Big trouble." Avery agreed waving his fork dismissively.

Atwater chuckled to himself and quickly rammed the rest of his toast into his mouth, the whole act was rather undignified. "Eee chu in fotions Sheferas." He announced with his mouth full before standing up and making his down the aisle of benches towards the entrance.

Severus watched him depart, he felt a knot of panic fill his chest when he spotted Sirius quickly depart from his table and moving to block Atwater's path, a smile on his face and a troublesome glint in his eyes.

Atwater however didn't allow his presence to register as he swiftly swung his satchel in the air before him not breaking step. Sirius ducked and backed off catching the back of his legs on the Hufflepuff bench behind him, stumbling and pushing into Russel Newton who ended up with half his boiled egg down his uniform.

He let the moment of shock register on his face before apologising to Russel then leaving the hall in as casual fashion as he could manage.

"Good luck." Avery grinned over at Severus.

Severus entered his Potions class an hour later to be greeted by the comforting, familiar smell of a brewing cauldron. This was what he was waiting for, the first Potions lesson of the new term. It wasn't his favourite lesson as that would always be Defence but he knew that the moment he entered the classroom he'd finally feel at home.

He detected a hint of dragon scales and the familiar notes of deadly nightshade and lemongrass. Focussing his attention towards the aroma's occurrence he found Atwater seated at the corner desk peering into the depths of his potions receptacle with a frustrated look on his face. He blew a long silvery strand of hair from his nose and looked up to find Severus approaching.

He nodded but quickly went back to the contents of his work.

"Severus." He greeted him as he sat into the seat opposite.

"So you've been moved up a year for Potions." Severus replied not looking at him as he hefted his bag onto the desk, pulling out his brewing utensils from its depths.

"How did you guess?" This time Atwater turned his attention fully onto his classmate.

Severus rolled his eyes, lazily leaning against the desk. "Why else would you be here? You've been teasing it every time I've seen you and you said "see you in Potions" only an hour ago." It took all his effort not to throw him another withering look but was more intrigued by the unusual plume of purple smoke hovering above his cauldron.

"Oh." He looked slightly crestfallen as if his big reveal had been ruined. "Impressed?" He inquired with a smug grin.

"Hardly." He muttered. Actually he was, Professor Slughorn hardly ever accepted younger students into his NEWT level classes.

"Of course you are." He said as if he hadn't spoke, he took a handful of motherwort and went to drop them into the mixture.

"Hold on. Shouldn't you chop them first." Severus said leaning across the desk to watch the potion's surface simmer. "Why are you making an acne potion anyway?" He inquired, correctly identifying the tell tale orange glow of the concoction.

"3 Galleons for a phial and and 5 for two. I can make another batch from the proceeds and have 1 Galleon and 2 Sickles profit. But it only last a couple of months."

"Weeks you mean?"

"Not with my brew it doesn't." He explained proudly. "Add in a rat's spleen during the first phase and it'll last ages."

"Yeah but who wants to be smearing rat guts onto their face." He pointed out.

"There's a little trick I've learnt that works wonders with that." He ushered him closer and leaned his face in towards his, whispering to the empty classroom. "Don't tell them."

Severus laughed involuntarily and sat back down shaking his head. "And you've been selling this for how long?"

"All last year."

"Why?"

Atwater's smile didn't falter but his eyes flicked away from his for a moment. "So I can keep myself. So I don't have to ask my father for anything ever again."

"Ok." Severus understood and didn't probe further, he turned as the first few students began to enter the classroom.

Lily Evans proceeded Harry Matthews of Ravenclaw through the doorway. She caught sight of Severus and then Atwater, she frowned and titled her head questionably. She shifted through the empty seats and approached their table. "I'm sorry Atwater but class is about to start. Sixth years can't be in here during lesson time." She wasn't being rude Severus realised as he caught sight of the Prefect badge on her robes.

"Do you want to tell Lily or should I?" Severus asked Atwater who gave the impression he hadn't even heard the girl standing at their desk.

"Sorry to rain on your party Miss Prefect.." Atwater said without a glance upwards.

"So you're telling her then?"

"... but I have just as much of a right to be in this class as your perfect self." He then looked at Severus and gestured his hand towards Lily irritably.

"Oh so I am telling her after all?" Severus narrowed his eyes at Atwater and then turned to Lily with a sympathetic expression as he explained the situation.

"Really? Him?" Lily stared wide eyed at Atwater after learning the circumstances.

"Yes. Me." Atwater replied counting out the number of potion stirs in his head.

"Oh." Was all she could manage and slumped into the chair beside Severus. Now that her Prefect duties were not required she merely resigned herself to staring at Atwater's cauldron as he worked. "Why are you adding rat spleen to an acne solution?" She inquired with an uncertain shift of her eyes to Severus.

"3 Galleons a phial." Severus explained.

"What?"

"5 for two."

"Shhh." Atwater hissed at Severus who grinned.

"Anyway you two really need to keep your heads down." Lily mentioned in a hushed tone as Professor Slughorn entered the classroom. "Word has already gotten round about last night on the carriage and Sirius is out for your blood too."

"Big deal." Atwater muttered, busy pouring his potion into an array of glass jars he had yanked from his already overstuffed satchel.

"He is?" Severus asked her trying to sound nonplussed but glanced towards the door as if he expected the boy to come crashing through it at any moment.

"You know what Sirius is like, it hardly takes much." She replied sounding disapproving.

"Just let him try." Atwater said fixing Lily a challenging stare. "I'll just slip a nice shrinking solution into his morning juice. I won't say what it will shrink but it won't be his massive nose."

Even Lily smiled at this.

"He thinks he's so untouchable, I could make a simple potion that would have him dead hours later with nothing to trace it back to me."

"Atwater!" Lily exclaimed.

"Just kidding." Atwater shoved the jars back into her bag with a series of loud clinks. "It'd take months to brew that up and I haven't any dragons blood."

"Well... good." Lily looked over to Severus who smiled and shook his head.

"Do you remember the time you shrank Alice Filby's arms during our first year?" Severus asked Lily.

Lily frowned and then grinned reluctantly. "I had to feed her breakfast for the rest of the week."

"Even Sluggy couldn't find an antidote strong enough to work."

They both chuckled. Severus caught Atwater looking at them, he felt the heat rise to his collar but Atwater just smiled and rolled his eyes.

It was a brief moment of familiarity shared between two old friends and one that led to a lesson spent being able to work together without the need to apologise or argue. Even Atwater who despite his previous statement of dislike for Lily did not seem to mind her presence as the three of them conversed over the days potion challenge, it was a common interest all three shared that overshadowed the need to remember past events.

Severus watched Lily leave after class and felt another pang of sadness stab his chest as James appeared in the doorway to greet her. He knew that one lesson together would change little in their circumstance but for an hour at least he had almost forgotten that the void between them was quite so vast.

"You like her then?" Atwater inquired as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Of course I don't." Severus shot back, worried his previous emotion had shown on his face.

"Sure you don't. So she must your mortal enemy then?" He surveyed him from over the rim of his glasses.

"What are you on about?"

"Well I'm just trying to figure out why you can't take your eyes off her. So... you either like looking at her... which makes sense or... you fear attack at any second." He grinned.

Severus didn't sense any mockery in his tone just a gentle jibe, this surprised him as he expected scorn or at least some hint of judgement. "Look not that it's any of your business but..."

"No you're right." He nodded and stood up from his chair. "I don't get the sense that she completely despises you anyway Severus."

"Really?" Severus couldn't help himself.

"No. I think she's just disappointed."

Severus felt his stomach lurch. That was far worse and he didn't know why. "You got all that from one lesson?"

"No I just read her mind." He announced mystically closing his eyes and pointing to his head.

"You are joking right?"

"Of course." He shoved his chair in and walked off towards the doorway before turning round. "Or am I?" He grinned mischievously.

"Oh shut up." Severus groaned feeling exhausted before getting up himself to leave the room.

The first few weeks of term rolled by for Severus and despite all expectation to the contrary he hadn't yet been set upon by Sirius or James once. He was always aware when they were about though as he could feel their glares in his direction but this was fine, it was part of the boys unspoken agreement since they'd met during first year. They glared, he glared back and this continued until the inevitable clash, either when they were bored or Severus was in a bad mood. The later of which had been kept at bay due to the fact for the first time in years he had been enjoying the company of other people during his free time. Potions was fast becoming his most anticipated class each week due to the fact he spent them working with Atwater and also to his great surprise Lily as well.

He felt that without the constant presence of Jame or his cronies Lily became far less frosty in his presence. She hadn't forgiven him, not a chance but for Potions only she seemed to accept the fact that working together with himself and Atwater was far more beneficial to her studies than avoiding him.

It didn't hurt that again without the outside influence of their social circles Severus found it much easier not say something that would provoke her ire. She tolerated him and that was the best he could hope for.

The biggest surprise of all though was Atwater. He was fast becoming a regular acquaintance in Severus' school life. He would go as far as to call him a friend but the word was so unfamiliar to him he didn't like to tempt fate. Avery and Mulciber were his "friends" but friendships that were formed from a mutual necessity to avoid the impression of weakness or inadequacy. Alone they were bored and vulnerable but together they stood a chance, blended in. Atwater didn't seem to care one bit about these factors and merely enjoyed his company and though he wasn't one to admit it to anyone but himself he found Atwater engaging and also enjoyed the time they spent together.

Atwater seemed to understand him in a way few others did. He didn't entertain him when he was feeling sorry for himself and called him on it often yet he also understood there were times when Severus truly felt alone and would drag him to the school library for an hour of research into magic much darker than two young students should be discovering or failing that get his opinion on a potion he was busy brewing outside of lessons.

They both longed for a life away from their unhappy homes and understood they had to put in the work now to make sure they had a path to follow after Hogwarts.

Atwater was a conundrum to Severus, he was never sure if his distant indifference to those around him was genuine or a mere tool to make sure his situation remained just so. When he was with Severus his carefree attitude would rival that of even Sirius and nothing seemed to phase him in the slightest which constantly impressed Severus. He shared Severus' fascination of Dark magic but treated it without the reverence or trepidation their peers placed on it, to Atwater it was just magic like any other and it was refreshing to find someone who like Severus didn't think it was a practice to be feared or treated like some disease.

It was this subject they were discussing together over breakfast when Mulciber came crashing through the Great Hall doors waving the Daily Prophet above his head.

"He's been at it again." He announced crashing into the seat next to Avery, knocking his elbow into the pot of jam.

"Excuse me?" Avery replied wiping his elbow on a napkin.

"The Dark Lord." He slammed the Prophet down on the table's surface between them. The three of them peered over the paper.

MUGGLE KILLED IN NEW ATTACK

The body of an unidentified Muggle man was discovered yesterday afternoon in an abandoned house in Chepstow. Both the Ministry's Auror Department and Muggle law enforcement have failed to name the deceased due to the ferocity of the attack leaving little evidence behind for identification.

There were signs of a struggle at the scene and also evidence of dark magic being used which points to this being the work of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or at the very least his group of affiliates known as "Death Eaters" who have been linked in the last few years to a long spate of attacks on Muggle families across the country.

Ezequiel Wruck of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement has requested that anyone with any information that could help identify the perpetrators or the victim to please come forward as evidence at the scene points to the killer or killers being interrupted as although the scene contains all the details of past attacks that have been reported it appears rushed and less methodical than usual.

Could the Ministry's grip on Voldemort's followers be tightening by the day. Soon the group may be caught in the act and we will all finally have some answers which you can be assured you will hear about first in your Daily Prophet...

"It's really ramping up isn't it? That's the fourth attack I've read about this month alone." Avery noted rocking forward on his bench in nervous excitement.

"It's a bit small time though isn't? All these Muggle attacks. No one of note or anything." Mulciber added casually.

"Could you do it then?" Atwater asked fixing him with a hard stare across the table.

"I... of course I could." Mulciber replied with a dash of hesitance in his voice. "It's just a Muggle."

"Still gets you a life time in Azkaban if you get caught." He leaned forward onto his arms keeping his voice low.

"So what?" Yet the slight colour that had drained from Mulciber's face belied his indifference. "You'd probably want to do experiments on them instead." He added accusingly.

"I suppose that would be useful." He noted going back to his breakfast.

Severus opened his eyes wide and stared at him, Atwater caught his glance and gave him a wink letting a smile leak onto his lips.

"I see you're all caught up then?" Garrick appeared over Severus' shoulder motioning to the Prophet. "Think you're ready for that sort of thing?" He asked challengingly, looking down at each of them.

"Doesn't worry me." Said Mulciber.

"Yeah." Said Avery though without the conviction he wished.

Severus remained silent pondering on the previous articles he'd read over the last month. Relentless murder and terror with little fear of capture. A law unto themselves. The Death Eaters we're avoiding the Ministry and could soon be a force to reckon with if they weren't already. The magic he could learn from fellow witches and wizards who operated without the constraints of law and morality. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise... but could he really do it? Would he be willing to do the unthinkable when the moment came, when Voldemort commanded?

"So who you done in then?" Atwater asked looking skeptical.

Garrick smiled and took a seat next to them, his large height meant he garnered the same effect as when he stood over them.

"I've had my fair share of scrapes, I've earned my stripes Atwater don't you worry." He chuckled to himself.

"Making cups of tea were you?" Atwater shot back.

Severus chocked on his pumpkin juice, and Avery masked his laughter with a coughing fit.

"This sort of disrespect won't do you any favours if you want me to put in a good word for you." Garrick could't hide the fact that Atwater's lack of faith annoyed him but he kept his tone level as he spoke. "I'm not sure I made the right decision in letting you into our little consortium."

He leaned over to Atwater's plate and lifted a slice of toast off it and took a bite before putting it back. "But we'll see what you are made of tonight won't we?" He added narrowing his eyes to all of them.

"Tonight, what's happening tonight?" Avery asked curiously.

"Oh just a little bit of fun, a show of faith if you will. We'll have to break a few rules, might get in trouble, who knows but that's nothing compared with what you'll have to do if I get you in with us." Garrick grinned again, baring all his teeth, a flame behind his eyes.

"But I don't want to get chucked out of school my dad will go mental." Avery said nervously, Mulciber scoffed behind him.

"Don't come then Alabaster. We don't want cowards, you can go fight for Dumbledore." Garrick rose from his seat. "Those of you who do want to prove they've got some nerve meet me tonight after lights out in the boathouse."

"After hours?" Avery swallowed.

"After hours at midnight in the boathouse." Garrick repeated and then left with his hands in his pockets and a swagger in his step.

"Right then..." Mulciber let out a long whoosh of air and surveyed the remaining occupants of the table.

"He's so full of it." Atwater moaned as he took the paper from the table to read the article in more detail.

"Yeah, but he must have done something pretty bad to earn the mark, surely. My dad says only the inner circle get those." Mulciber pointed out with a look of trepidation on his face.

"Maybe or maybe he needed to have the mark to convince others he's for real." Avery added. "I mean if The Dark Lord really is looking to Hogwarts for followers then he's not going to be offhand about it is he?"

"So he sent Garrick?" Atwater said. "All he's done so far is had you guys running about the castle doing his grunt work."

"No he hasn't." Mulciber shot back with a narrowed brow.

"I know for a fact he had you take his dirty laundry down to the kitchen only last week, I passed you on the way out of the common room moaning about it."

"Yeah he did." Severus added having recalled he was the person Mulciber had been moaning to at the time.

"Well..." Mulciber looked to Avery for help only to receive a shrug. "He said he needed to send a letter to his father before the end of the day. He said he would mention me in it, so..."

"And you... blonde boy." Atwater turned his attention towards Avery who stared back wide eyed in surprise.

"Avery." Severus told her not daring to look his way.

"I've sat at this table with you since term started." Avery grumbled looking throughly unamused.

"Yes Avery, I saw you polishing a Comet Caster broom last night by the fire. You don't even play Quidditch so who's broom was that, hmm?" He flicked his finger towards his nose so that he went cross eyed looking at it.

"Very observant ain't you?" Avery replied through gritted teeth.

"I'm not trying to mock you, I just don't see what this has to do with being a Death Eater that's all." He returned his frown.

"Oh and you know all about it then?" Mulciber shot back.

"I don't know anything but that's my point, how are any of us going to learn anything if we keep running round after that moron." He directed his pointed finger towards the door Garrick left from.

"I don't fancy your chances much with that attitude." Avery pointed out but he couldn't prevent a grin appearing on his face.

"Well we'll find out tonight won't we?" Said Mulciber "Unless you're too scared of getting into trouble." He added with a look in Atwater's direction.

"Make sure you've finished darning his socks before you set out." Jabbed Atwater leaving Avery to choke on his toast.


	5. A Midnight Message

Severus could feel his stomach tighten as he and Atwater made their way down towards the boathouse that evening. The lights were already out and they had just managed to avoid bumping into Professor Binns out on patrol as he floated from one classroom to another.

They hurried down the stairs that lead to their destination, ears peeled for any sign of alarm. The night was a quiet one with barely a sound to be heard around the chilly castle grounds.

Once they were at the boathouse Atwater placed his ear to the large oak door and then eased it open with the palm of his hand. Garrick and Hollace were already inside waiting, Garrick was sat on the edge of one of the boats tied to the old wooden dock and Hollace was busy waving one of the oars about her head like an axe.

Garrick's head shot up and he grinned devilishly when he saw who it was. "Evening." He greeted them and pushed himself off the boat. He took Severus by the hand and shook it then went to do the same to Atwater but he was already pointing to the two large wooden buckets that were sat next to the boat where he had resided.

"What are those?' He asked without bothering to hide his interest.

Garrick looked pleased with his question and smiled again, flicking his eyes to Hollace who threw the oar into the lake and joined them by the boat.

"He wont say." She grumbled looking frustrated. She pulled her frizzy black hair behind her head and wrestled it into a hair tie.

"Patience, patience.' Garrick went back to leaning on the boat, he gave one of the buckets a light kick, it had a lid on it but Severus could hear a slopping noise from within, thick and sickly sounding.

They all turned when another creak of the door to the boathouse announced the arrival of the remaining two of their party. Mulciber slid inside followed by Avery who rubbed his hands over his arms and pulled his cloak around his... pyjamas.

"Why have you come dressed ready for bed?" Hollace cackled.

Avery blushed and turned his face away from her. "I forgot."

Mulciber shook his head in dismay. "I came into the dorm and found him tucked up under the sheets."

"What's that?" Avery asked quickly pointing to the bucket, trying to cut short their sniggers.

"Not yet." Garrick said quietly. He ran a hand over his short hair casting a look towards the open window. "Now we're all here it's time to send a message." He motioned for them to follow and picked up the two heavy looking buckets with surprising ease and headed for the door.

They all followed flipping up the hoods on their cloaks, six black figures ghosting across the grass towards the castle.

"Why're we heading back into the castle, we just came from there." Avery hissed through the light mist that had crept onto the surface of the grass.

"I had us meet out here because it's discreet and I had to pay a visit to Hagrid's cabin first to swipe these." Garrick replied giving the buckets a shake. "Now be quiet and stay alert."

Avery muttered something under his breath but then fell silent as they followed their leader back into the dimly lit castle corridors. Keeping their ears on the distance for the sound of footsteps

as they crept up towards the 7th floor.

The staircase was silent except for the sound of slumbering portraits. They pushed through the door that lead towards Gryffindor Tower and came to a halt in front of the vacant portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Perfect." Garrick said noting the Lady's absence. "That makes things easier." He placed the two buckets on the floor with a "thunk" and turned to face his following group.

"Time to get your hands dirty." He leaned over the buckets and removed the lids. Both were filled with thick red liquid. The smell was awful and filled Severus' nose.

"What the hell is that?" Mulciber choked covering his face with his robe sleeve.

"Chicken's blood."

"That's what you took from Hagrid's?" Hollace prodded the bucket and watched the blood slop.

"He's using it to lure the Bugbear in the forest."

"What do you want us to do with that?" Severus asked taking a step back from the buckets, his nose turned up in disgust.

"As I said, I want you to send our friends in Gryffindor a little message. Think of it as a test if you will." His eyes suddenly lit up with malice as he turned to face the portrait again. He looked up to the scarlet flags that hung either side of the entrance and scowled. "Blood traitors every last one of em. They want our Magical heritage watered down with filthy blood then that's what they can have."

He turned once more and held his arms out towards the buckets again. "We can't let them mock our history and let it go unpunished can we?" He then swept his hand towards the portrait and grinned.

Severus heard an intake of breath from Avery who was stood next to him. Mulciber let out a disbelieving laugh and Hollace shifted nervously on her feet. Atwater on the other hand took a step forward and faced Garrick.

"That's it? That what all this sneaking around has been about?" He frowned at him and surveyed Garrick with a critical eye.

"What's your problem Elwood? This is going to let them know what we think of their Muggle loving nonsense." He was frustrated that Atwater looked far from impressed with his plan.

"By throwing some blood about? We want to be Death Eaters not petty vandals. What has this got to do with anything?" It was Atwater's turn to sound frustrated. He looked disappointed. "You want to send a message? How about what they did to that Muggle in the paper. They left him unrecognisable with the Dark Mark carved into his skin. That's a message."

Garrick didn't reply he just stared at him, he blinked and then went to argue back but Hollace piped up.

"Well we cant really go round murdering the first person we see? We'd be caught straight away."

"Yeah slow down Atwater. This could be pretty impressive. Imagine the look on their faces when they leave for breakfast in the morning. Everyone would be talking about it." Mulciber looked rather excited now and wrung his hands together.

Garrick who was still frowning at Atwater finally turned to Mulciber and smiled. "Exactly. This proves to me that you're ready to take orders and take risks. You want in then you need to learn to tow the line."

Severus surveyed the entrance, he could picture Sirius and James coming out in the morning to be greeted by the sight of their attack. A fire burned inside his chest, he imagined their shock and indignation and could feel an unseen force tug at the corners of his mouth... then he saw Lily and felt a cold chill run down his spine. He pictured her face, imagined what she would do, how she would feel..."

"We'd be legends in the common room." Avery said looking eager.

"We cant tell anyone stupid." Hollace growled, rolling her eyes.

"So come on then." Garrick said taking a step back and looking over the group. "The Death Eaters wont accept cowards."

Mulciber mumbled something but didn't step forward. Avery shifted uncomfortably from side to side and Hollace despite all her willingness earlier now glanced nervously at the buckets, casting a look over her shoulder. Severus hadn't heard him as he couldn't seem to remove the image of Lily's face from his mind.

Atwater remained at the front of the group and noted that they were all looking at him. He looked at the wall, then at Garrick and then at the group again. He let out a long defeated sigh and then a grin melted onto his lips, his eyes devoured the torch light from the walls and shone mischievously. "Well I didn't say it wouldn't be fun." And with that he took the first bucket closest to him, swung it round and launched it at the wall.

It smashed against the bricks as the bucket splintered and broke apart. The blood showered the portrait and the wall like a tidal wave, blanketing the surface, covering it like a massacre.

Hollace cackled with laughter and Mulciber clapped his hands together.

"Quiet." Garrick exclaimed but it was only half hearted and he smiled broadly.

Severus took a sharp intake of breath as he surveyed the common room entrance. The blood ran thickly down the wall, pooling onto the stone floor below the portrait.

"Now that's a message." Hollace beamed and then had to dodged to the side as the other bucket came flying past her, leaving Avery's hands and landing onto the wall above the portrait.

"That's it Al!" Cried Mulciber, thumping him on the shoulder.

Hollace laughed again then took her wand and waved it towards the wall. The blood on its surface moved at her command and she let it spiral like a snake on the clean surface that had not yet been defiled. The word formed quickly in uneven lines, bold and ugly. "TRAITORS" curved around the impact point high above the entrance.

"Nice." Mulciber crowed and took out his wand, following suit and brandishing another word on the opposite side. "SCUM."

Garrick couldn't resist any longer and joined them, waving his wand high above the portrait. The words bolder and larger than the rest. "MUDBLOODS MUST DIE"

Severus felt his stomach lurch as he read the words.

"Come on Sev!" Avery cheered him on motioning to the wall.

"Yeah come on Severus, show us what you're made of." Garrick stood proudly in front of the defiled entrance, his arms outstretched towards it expectantly.

Severus took a step back. He could see Lily's face in his mind, hear her uttering the words to herself as she read them. Shame and self loathing rising to the surface of his chest.

"Don't chicken out now." Hollace grinned. "Get it? Chicken?'

Severus took another step back, he could feel his nerve escape his grasp.

"The Dark Lord doesn't have time for cowards Snape." Garrick took a step towards him sensing the boy's hesitation.

Severus was about to turn when he felt a hand grasp his arm under his robe. He looked next to himself to find Atwater staring back at him. "Just write anything." He said it in a low voice so that it couldn't be heard over the laughter from Hollace and Mulciber who were still painting the wall and covering the flags. "He wont care what it is." He squeezed his arm softly and then lightly pushed his back.

Severus took a step towards the portrait and slowly felt for his wand in his robe pocket. He lifted into the air swallowing hard. He murmured the spell and let the blood move on the surface of the wall. He glanced at the word "MUDBLOOD" and resisted the urge to cover it, he could feel Garrick's eyes on the back on his head.

He moved his wand and began to write the first letter. His mind went blank and nothing came to him. All he could see was Lily Evans. He drew a straight line... now what? He doubted a nice picture of a broom stick would suffice.

"RUN! SOMEONE'S COMING!" Atwater barked.

The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching from somewhere in the distance.

Atwater threw his hood back over his head and with a cry of excited laughter took off back down the staircase like a Raven taking flight.

The rest of the group hollered with gleeful abandon as they all ran. Severus felt his heart skip as he followed suit careening down the steps. They reached the main hall and caught glimpse of Professor Goldstein the newly appointed Dark Arts teacher appearing from the 1st floor corridor. He caught sight of the hooded group and took off after them, his long grey hair trailing behind him, his wand held aloft.

"Stop!" He yelled.

They all ran for the open entrance door hoping to lose him in the darkness of the grounds. Somewhere in the distance he heard Mulciber laugh heartily. "Old Goldstein's going to get you Avery, he's gonna curse you." He laughed again. They knew they were safe, too far away to be caught.

Severus felt his nerves lift as his feet hit the damp grass and then suddenly his legs stopped obeying him as they locked on the spot and he came crashing down. Professor Goldstein was far off but not far enough that he couldn't aim a decent spell or two. He wasn't the new Dark Arts teacher for nothing it would appear.

"Help!" Severus cried to the retreating figures of his housemates. He tried to stand but toppled over again.

Garrick spun round noting his fallen companion. He hesitated then shouted. "Sorry Severus. Keep your mouth shut and you'll be rewarded." He turned around and took off again cackling like a banshee.

Severus glanced frantically around him catching sight of Hollace laughing as she galloped towards the Quidditch pitch. Avery glanced behind him but didn't slow and Mulciber had vanished. Severus swore loudly and rolled onto his back. He'd dropped his wand and felt desperately around for it. His eyes fell on the approaching figure of Professor Goldstein dragging his dodgy leg behind him as he hobbled down the castle steps.

He was going to be caught, expelled. He'd be frog marched through the courtyard and out the gate. He could see them all now, Jame and Sirius cheering his departure, Lily would know what he'd done, she would be lost to him all over again.

Then suddenly his legs were free. Someone had shoved his wand into his hand and pulled at his cloak hood trying to drag him to his feet.

"Come on." Atwater hissed as Severus stumbled to his feet and they both took off at full speed back towards the direction of the boathouse. The night enveloped them as they sped up, far from the castle, far from apprehension. They clattered down the stairs once again and slammed into the boathouse door. Atwater fell to his knees breathing heavily and Severus crashed into a heavy trunk containing fishing rods and netting.

He rushed back to the door and slammed it shut. Silence filled the space as they listened for any sign of a pursuer. Nothing arrived and the pairs breathing slowed as their panicked lungs recovered.

Atwater slumped onto his back and Severus join him at his side.

"That..." Atwater muttered, looking over at Severus next to him. "... was fun."


	6. Courtroom Courtyard

Severus awoke the next morning and felt a spasm of thrill jump start his heart. The images of last night came rushing back almost instantly. Pictures of vivid red and wild laughter. What had happened since then? Had the attack been discovered yet? Would he be able to act like an innocent observer during breakfast in the Great Hall and the inevitable investigation to come?

They hadn't been caught. He told himself over and over as he lay there. He could hear Avery snoring loudly in the bed next to his, oblivious to the world. Professor Goldstein hadn't seen his face, they had escaped and Dumbledore would have nothing to go on. Yes they would suspect Slytherins, of course they would but suspicion is all it was.

After he'd had time to process last night's activities in his head he started to feel a wave of relief roll over him like water. How could he have been so stupid? Taking such a foolish risk when Hogwarts was all he had left, all that kept him from a life under his father's thumb and command.

Yet he couldn't deny that being part of a group, a group that accepted his presence in the chaos and wild revelry made him feel an emotion he was uncommon with. Had such foolishness been fun? The thrill of the chase and the nervous excitement of breaking rules and not getting caught?

He rose from his covers and made for his trunk, pulling out his robes and heading for the bathroom.

After getting dressed he walked down the chilly corridors of the dungeons and made his way up to the castle entrance where he was met by a crowd of early risers from all different years gathered around a new notice posted to the wall next to the Great Hall.

"ATTENTION. Any students who can provide information about acts of vandalism that were carried out last night near Gryffindor Tower can they please see their Head of House before lessons this morning."

"They completely ruined the Fat Lady's portrait I heard." A small Hufflepuff boy was whispering to his friend.

"I heard they carved skulls into the walls and set fire to the Quidditch pitch as well."

"Don't be stupid. We walked past the pitch on the way here."

The mumbling continued and Severus could feel the heat rise to his collar. He felt as if a thousand eyes were upon him though in truth no one had even noticed his presence which was the norm. He spotted a few Slytherins reading the notice with smiles on their faces. He felt another chime of heady excitement in his chest. He let the hint of a smile play on his lips.

"Proud of your friends are you Snivellus?"

Sirius' voice rang out in his ears forcing him to turn and look to his left. He was standing only yards away, a scowl on his face and venom in his eyes. James was busy talking to Lupin behind him. He looked angrier than Severus could ever remember seeing him.

"W...what are your talking about?" Severus stumbled over his words as he resisted the urge to look away, to not meet his gaze.

"Oh come on, we all know it was your lot who did it. I'll find out who don't you worry."

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Severus forced a stronger, more certain tone into his voice and glared back.

"Of course you don't. I bet they've already been bragging about it in your common room. Scuttling back like rats into their holes."

Severus went to bite back but stopped when he caught sight of Lily Evans coming down the staircase from the tower. She caught sight of James and smiled, it looked forced, unhappy. Then she saw Sirius and then finally Severus. He looked away, he couldn't help it. She would no doubt have seen the blood by now. Had she read the words? Were they still there or had they been washed off? He looked back to find she was still looking at him. She didn't break her stare, it was probing, not accusing or angry just... thoughtful.

"Have you heard anything Sev?" She asked quietly. She pushed her long locks behind her shoulder and took a step towards him.

"Of course he has Lily." James said joining her. "He probably knows every sordid detail."

"Or maybe he doesn't." Sirius added with a mocking smile. "Maybe he's too much of a snake that even his own house doesn't trust him. He doesn't matter enough to know anything."

Severus knew this was a simple ploy to get him talking but it was working regardless as he felt a wave of anger claw at his chest. "I would have thought you were used to the word "traitor" by now." Severus growled giving Sirius a knowing look.

Sirius' eyes ignited and he turned to James.

"Who was it Snape?" James barked letting his fists ball at his sides.

"Lucky guess." Severus replied and turned to make for the castle entrance. He needed to get away, to escape being goaded anymore. He couldn't trust himself around James and Sirius and being around Lily's questioning eyes was almost unbearable.

"Come back here!" Sirius shouted and followed behind. Severus quickened his pace and strode into the empty courtyard. He was almost out into the grounds when he felt Sirius' hand wrench his shoulder back. He tried to shrug it off but it held on tight spinning him around.

"Talk." Sirius commanded.

Severus shoved him back hard, Sirius stumbled slightly and James placed a hand to stop him.

"Get lost Black." Severus snapped.

"You're going to tell us Snape." James said in a low voice.

"And you're going to make me are you Potter?"

"I swear Snape if you had anything to do with this..." Sirius growled letting his long black hair fall across his piercing eyes. He took a step forward but Remus rushed forward and grasped his arm.

"Padfoot calm down. He doesn't know anything."

"I don't know anything?" Severus cried mockingly. "I know a lot of things. I know what you are." He jabbed a finger in Remus' direction. "Don't forget that you mangy mutt."

"Severus!" Lily had joined them, clutching the strap of her satchel.

"Don't Lily!" Sirius held out his hand to her. "You're going to tell us who it was Snape or-"

"Or what?" Severus cried standing his ground. "Do your worst you coward. You've done it all before and it wont work this time. Maybe if you weren't such a family disgrace you could go cry about it to one of them."

Sirius launched himself forward and grabbed Severus by the collar with both hands, pining him up against one of the stone pillars.

"Sirius stop!" Lily shouted and made to step forward but James held out his arm, blocking her.

"Let him go Padfoot." He said calmly, he placed his hand softly on Lily's arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Severus felt a jolt of envy and grabbed Sirius' arm.

"That's right Black, listen to your master. Go running back to Potter. At least his family can let you sleep on their floor."

He felt the pain on a delay. It suddenly rushed forward after Sirius had pulled back the palm of his hand from were he had smashed it across Severus' face. He had struck him hard and Severus suddenly felt panicked as a wave of angry tears tried to push towards the surface of his eye lids. Shame welled up in his chest and he made to hit Sirius back but the shock of being struck himself had made his arms go weak. Sirius pushed his arm away and lifted his own hand again.

Lily rushed forward and grabbed Sirius around the neck wrenching him away. "Leave him alone. He doesn't know anything!"

But he did, he knew everything, every last detail. He felt a second rush of red hot shame sink into his skin like a thousand needles. She was protecting him again. Protecting him when he was guilty. Protecting him when he had failed to stand up for her.

"I'm glad they did it!" He cried feeling the same old irrational anger take control again. "If it gets one over on you Black then I'd gladly shake their hand."

"You little-"

"So you agree with what they did?" Lily said spinning back to face him. "Do you know what they did? What they wrote?"

"Lily I don't-"

"Mudbloods must die. You agree with that?"

"Of course I don't Lily I never..."

"Yes he does." Sirius spat, pulling at his collar that had been displaced where Lily had grabbed him.

"Shut up Sirius. You don't get to speak." Lily glared at him and even James didn't intervene. "I get that you're angry but this makes you just as bad." She motioned to Severus who's cheek had started to turn scarlet red from his hand.

"Lily I don't need you to..."

"I don't need your permission to do anything Severus. If you know something and you're not saying anything then..." Her eyes implored him, they burned him, caused his flesh to crawl uncomfortably. Those green eyes, emerald rings that contained everything he longed to keep hold of. He needed to get away, escape their gaze.

"Please Lily just leave me alone.!" He pushed her away from him and ran, stumbling over his robe as he left. Instead of facing her he chose to be a coward, to look foolish rather than be honest.

He got as far as the Quidditch pitch before he realised nobody had pursued him. He crashed down to the floor onto the field with his back against the broom shed. He let out a cry of frustration and slammed his fists onto the the grass beside him.

He was alone, no one was coming to find him. Running away again, the same old story, never willing to stay and fight. How could he? It was always two against one. It was easier this way.

He rose from the floor and slammed his foot against the door of the shed, it sprang open and a cluster of Saturn Two brooms came tumbling outwards crashing into him. He rubbed his forehead where one broom had whacked him and cursed.

"What on earth are you doing?" Atwater's voice appeared from the direction of the greenhouses. He was carrying a bag full of ingredients in his arms, no doubt collected for a new potion.

"Not now." He snapped trying and failing to stuff the brooms back into the shed.

"Severus what's wrong?" Atwater dropped his bag onto the ground next to him and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"It doesn't matter." He tried to avoid his gaze but Atwater grabbed his arm and pulled him round, taking hold of his chin and looking at his face.

"Who did this?" He asked wiping his cheek and showing him a smear of blood. Sirius must have caught him with one of those stupid rings on his fingers. "Was it Black?" He inquired knitting his brow.

"Who else?" He mumbled leaning his back against the shed and staring at the ground.

"I knew they'd be trouble after last night." He sighed and joined him at his side.

"You did did you, so who's attacked you then?" He grumbled digging his nails into his palms.

"Well no one but then I don't have to worry about creeps like Potter and Black all the time."

"Good for you." Severus scuffed at the ground. He didn't want to hear this, he just wanted to forget it, let the ground open up and jump head first into oblivion. He was tired of having his enemies be the only thing that defined him. Be it Sirius Black or his useless father. There was always someone expecting the worst of him and this time they were right and he couldn't bare it.

Atwater remained silent for a moment, pausing to watch a flock of birds fly across the horizon of the Forbidden Forest.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you leave school?" He asked finally, still keeping his gaze on the forest.

The question surprised him and he didn't answer straight away. He let out a long sigh and answered. "Well actually I was thinking about applying for a job as a Professor, Dark Arts maybe?" He pondered not wanting to watch Atwater's reaction.

"That's not a bad idea." He said nodding to himself.

"Really, you think so?" Severus replied turning to look at him.

"Yeah why not? You know your stuff and you're really good at explaining things in Potions class. You might have to work on your people skills though." He grinned.

Severus smiled back and felt an odd wave of gratitude towards him. Apart from his mother and father Atwater had been the first person he had divulged this plan to. The fact he had not laughed or scoffed at the idea gave him a boost in confidence.

"That way I could leave home straight away and not have to worry about saving for a place to live so soon. I could work and save up, then maybe after a few years get my own place." Now he had started talking he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Where?" Atwater asked, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on the hem of his robe.

"By the sea maybe." He could remember one holiday that he had been on when he was nine. It had been just him and his mother. His father had been called away into work and they had spent the week sitting on the beach and collecting ingredients that his mother had needed for the shop. It had been the warmest his mother had ever been towards him and one of the only fond memories he held from his childhood.

"See? You have a plan, a good one at that. Do you think a layabout like Sirius Black has any idea what he's going to do when he leaves school? He's a prime example of the type of person who's king of his domain at school but when he doesn't have that crutch to support him in the real world he'll only sink and drown. You'll never have to see him again, he doesn't even have a place to live. His family hate him more than you do."

This really improved his mood. A nice vivid image of Sirius poor and disheveled flittered across his eyes.

"What about you then?" Severus inquired. He imagined a headstrong wizard like Atwater Elwood would have known what he'd wanted to do since he was five.

Atwater let out a very long sigh and leant his head back against the shed. "Honestly?" He pushed his long grey hair behind her ears. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Oh..." Severus was slightly disappointed with this answer. Maybe because Atwater was the first person in years that he was actually interested in learning more about.

"I'm completely lost." He said in a low voice as if he were talking to himself.

"You are?" He turned to focus on him. Atwater nodded and crossed his arms.

"My father hates my guts so like you I'm out of there as soon as I leave Hogwarts."

"Why does he hate you?" He asked.

"He doesn't understand me. My mother died giving birth to me and I guess she was magical possibly but never told him. As soon as I started levitating cars by accident and turning my cat blue he completely freaked out. He was already a monster before all the magic. I couldn't control my magic no matter what I did. Whenever he got angry I'd just freeze up, nothing happened, I couldn't even defend myself. On the plus side though he couldn't wait to ship me off to Hogwarts as soon as the letter came and the weirdest thing was that the moment I was away from him everything changed. I could feel myself gaining a hold on my abilities, I'd come alive again. Then summer would roll around and I'd go back to be little more than a Squib."

"What about teaching then?" Severus suggested.

"I hate kids." He said simply causing Severus to laugh.

"You are one."

"I know and look how obnoxious I am."

He laughed again. "Ministry of Magic?"

"Those fools? Maybe in a few years when the Dark Lord has taken over."

"So Death Eater it is then?" Severus said.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Well at least your enthusiastic about it." He nudge his shoulder.

Atwater chuckled and pushed off the wall. "We could always go into business together?" He said with a grin. "Nice little Potions shop down Knockturn Alley."

He smiled back. "We could be Death Eater exclusive. Hopefully one of your poisons would make it into James Potter's cup of tea."

"Perfect!" They both laughed and set off towards the castle. Now that he was in a better mood Severus found the prospect of breakfast far more appetising.

"Thanks Atty." It was hard for Severus to be honest, to be himself but he knew he had to say this.

"I bet Dumbledore's got a nice little lecture ready for all of us at breakfast." Atwater grumbled lifting his bag onto his shoulder.

"Just so you know if I do become a Professor I cant go round vandalising the common rooms."

"Killjoy."


	7. Revenge is Served

A few weeks had past since the late night attack on Gryffindor Tower and though attempts had been made by all the teaching staff and of course by James Potter and his group to discover the culprits not much ground had been made and interest amongst the other pupils had largely died down. That was true apart from within the Slytherin ranks where the attack had already gone down in house legend as one of the few times that their house had taken a swipe at the good name of Gryffindor and gotten away with it.

Though it wasn't common knowledge elsewhere in the castle, amongst his classmates rumour was already being whispered of Brune Garrick's illustrious victory against their arch rivals. A rumour that Atwater was fairly certain Garrick had started himself.

"I mean all we did was chuck a bit of blood about. Its hardly up their with Dumbledore's defeat of Grindelwald is it?" He pointed out one night in the warm familiarity of the house common room.

He and Severus had been doing homework by the light of the fire situated in the far corner. Atwater had taken a break from his double Runes homework and was sat back in the ominous black leather armchair with his legs tucked up on the seat, resting his chin of his knees gazing into the flickering flames.

Severus looked up from his parchment and frowned. "I wish he wouldn't. I don't want Potter sniffing about again. That pair of idiots spent all last week following me round the grounds hoping to find something out."

"They could just be waiting to attack you again?" Atwater suggested casually, taking his hair out of the knot on his head and letting it fall over his face. His glasses were on the small table between them, the lenses catching the glow from the fire. He took a stand of his hair and started to nibble on it.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Severus moaned.

"It de-stresses me ok?" He said taking a huge handful and drastically shoving it in his mouth just to annoy him.

He smirked. "You'll get a hair ball and be coughing it up in Potions tomorrow." He crossed out a line from his own work and then fixed him with an intriguing stare. "What have you got to be stressed about anyway?" He asked.

Atwater put his bare feet back onto the stone floor and leaned forward. "I'm a little behind in my Dark Arts homework and then there's the double Potions work too." He looked tense and spat out the hair he had been chewing.

Severus frowned. "I was here watching you do your Defence work yesterday... and we didn't have double Potions work."

"I did." He mumbled flicking ink onto his latest essay draft before screwing it up and lobbing it into the fire.

"They want me to do a whole study on a dangerous creature too. I found a Boggart in an old robe cupboard on the sixth floor. That's my fourth attempt at a write up."

"That sounds like N.E.W.T level work, they must be really pushing you lot this year."

"Yep." He wasn't listening as he busied himself looking a for a fresh parchment in his bag.

Severus thought back to the time he'd been attacked by a Boggart in Knockturn Alley last year and gave a violent shudder. It had been living in an old bin next to his mother's shop. "Do you need any help?" He asked, noting how tired Atwater had been looking over the past few days.

He looked up from his bag and smiled. This always surprised Severus. When Atwater wanted to be warm and pleasant he could be so at the drop of a hat but you had to catch him off guard. "Thanks Sev but I'll be fine."

"You're worried I'd mess it up, aren't you?"

"No." He said shortly but broke into a smile.

"I'm your senior remember. I have wisdom to pass down, knowledge to share." He said in a mocking tone.

"Alright Professor." Atwater said dismissively but smirked when Severus started laughing.

"Evening nerds." Avery came walking over to them from the middle of the common room with a plate of bacon sandwiches in his hand. He collapsed onto the empty seat across from them and shoved one into his mouth.

"Where'd you get them from?" Severus asked feeling his stomach start to quake involuntarily.

"The House Elves brought them in from the kitchen, said they were left over." He motioned to a huge stack on covered silver platters on the large oak table in the centre of the room.

"Hmm." Severus pondered on the idea of getting a plate for himself but didn't like to eat whilst doing homework as he had the tendency to forget about the work and just fill his face instead. He was always hungry, probably because he was sparsely fed when he was at home and even when he was it was rarely more than a tin of baked beans on burnt toast, quite the feast fit for a king.

"There he is... wonder boy." Avery whispered to them with a grin. They both looked over to see Garrick emerge from the dorm room with Hollace. Both of them gave the very distinct impression they had recently fallen out of a very large tree with many, many grabbing arms. Garrick rearranged his shirt and grinned at Hollace.

"Scandalous." Atwater hissed with feigned shock in his blue eyes.

"She's only snogging him to get into his good books and he's only taking advantage... the swine." Avery grinned.

"Well if she starts making smoochy faces in my direction I'm leaving the school." Atwater turned back to his work with a disgruntled look.

"I don't think you're her type." Severus muttered before he could stop himself.

"And what does that mean?" He snapped pretending to look outraged. "I may not be Witch Weekly material in the looks department but I do ok." He wagged his finger at them both even tough Avery had been silent on the issue.

"I didn't mean that." Severus said quickly feeling foolish. "You're not bad to look at Atty but you're just a bit... mental."

Avery burst out laughing. Atwater joined him but there was a slight look of surprised amusement on his face. "Not bad to look at? Like the same way a comfy old chair is not bad to look at or a pleasing piece of wallpaper maybe? Well Severus I never knew you felt this way, if only I'd known I was not bad to look at... Here I am completely oblivious to the charm I've cast over you."

Severus blushed but wasn't angry, he chuckled. Something about the way Atwater joked with him never felt malicious or mocking like other people. He always brought him in on the joke and inclusion was something he craved.

"I did say you were mental too." He pointed out. "In a good way."

"Is there a good way to be "mental?"

"Well you're not boring are you?" Severus pointed out.

"And you are so don't we make a perfect pair?"

"Har-har." He rolled his eyes and went back to his homework.

"You two are so weird." Avery noted and made to eat another sandwich but froze when a scream rent the air around them.

"Arghhh!"

Through the crowded common room Severus spotted Hollace backing away from one of the silver trays she had lifted the lid off from on the table. Instead of a nice pile of bacon sandwiches there sat a plump nest filled with hundreds of fat insects of sapphire blue, they hummed madly as they took off from the plate finally free.

"Billiwigs!" Hollace screamed again and took off running. Pandemonium ensued as every student in the common room ran in the same general direction of the exit, like a heard of buffalo. Shouts and screams filled the air and both Severus and Atwater jumped up from their chairs.

"Ouch." One blonde first year boy whined as a Billiwig jabbed into his arm with the long stinger on its head. He took two steps forward before losing balance and crashing into a cloak rack and falling to the floor, giggling madly.

"We need to get out quick!" Atwater grabbed Severus' copy of "Pretentious Potion Maker: 50 Needless Concoctions" and took a swipe at a Billiwig that dived towards his face, clicking menacingly.

"Help!" Garrick came floating by them in the rush of students, he'd been stung often enough to levitate and was now repeatedly bumping his head on the ceiling of the common room.

Atwater took one look at him then shrugged and made for the door. Severus jumped and tried to grab his ankle but was knocked off balance by another third year girl who floated past whacking him in the ear with her flailing foot.

It was truly a surreal sight to behold as at least fifteen or so students were now bouncing around the vicinity of the room's heavily bannered ceiling. One boy had gotten his leg caught in one and was now trailing a flag with an emerald snake across the room, dragging chairs and ornaments along with him.

Another girl had crashed into a tall book case causing it to teeter violently before falling to the floor. Severus had to dive out the way to avoid being squashed under the heavy bound volumes. The three of them tripped and stumbled across the room batting away Billiwigs as they went. Atwater let out an angry yell and rubbed his neck, a big red welt appearing where he had been stung.

Severus slipped on a loose piece of parchment and went headfirst into the arms of a sixth year girl who screamed and kicked him away.

Atwater let out a snort of laughter. "Severus! You scoundrel. At least buy her a Butterbeer first." He looked at him accusingly before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Come on." Severus groaned grabbing him by the arms and dragging him to the crowded entrance way.

"Your hair Severus." Atwater whispered, sounding positively tipsy. "It's so looooong... like black spaghetti." He laughed again giving it a flick with his hand. "I like your nose too." He said suddenly turning his head. "Don't listen to those morons, it's not beaky, it's... err... strong. Yeah that's it, STRONG!" He tried to turn to walk the other way but Avery latched onto his other arm and they lifted him off the floor between them and marched him to the door.

"I like this Atwater." Avery chuckled as he ducked to avoid another Billiwig.

"Lets just get him into the fresh air." He shouted back over the mayhem. "Wait." Severus stopped and made a final grab for Garrick's ankle as it sailed by and he pulled him like a child's balloon through the doorway accidentally knocking his head on the door beam.

The line of floating, giggling, stumbling students made their way down the dimly lit dungeon corridors and fled out into the entrance hall.

"Good evening!" The voice greeted them all dramatically from above their heads. The crowd looked up to find James Potter and Sirius Black hovering yards away on their brooms. Sirius was leaning back casually with a boot resting cooly on the handle.

James was looking smug and his eyes sparkled triumphantly. "I do hope you enjoyed your evening meal supplied by Potter and Black catering. We do weddings if anyone is interested... when you get round to marrying your cousins that is."

"Potter you are dead!" Garrick roared shaking his fist. He looked ludicrous floating there with his arms crossed, Severus holding onto his foot.

"Just a little payback Garrick." Purred Sirius casually. "After the warm welcome you gave us Gryffindors we thought it was only fair that we return the favour. "Hope the effects don't take too long to wear off. We wouldn't want you floating away now would we?" He laughed loudly as he whizzed away towards the large entrance door.

Garrick made to go after him but Severus yanked him back.

"Mess with Gryffindor and you pay the price." James gave a small wave before catching Severus' eye and frowning. He flew away his hair billowing in the cold evening air.

"Gits!" Avery shouted at their retreating figures.

"It was pretty funny though." Atwater was sat on the floor his legs stretched out in front of him. "They got the House Elves to deliver our punishment for them literally on a plate. Quite clever."

"Alright, alright." Garrick growled. "We'll get them back."

"Really?" Severus said already feeling tired.

"And this time it wont be chickens blood we'll be spilling." Garrick spat on the floor beneath him.

"Dun dun dun!." Atwater boomed merrily to himself before breaking out into a fit of giggles again.

"Hurry up Sev. Hogsmeade will be closed by the time we get there." Atwater shouted from the bottom of the entrance hall stairs.

"I never said I was going with you did I?" Severus pointed out as he stumbled down the steps pulling on his thickest hat to defend himself against the blustery November chill.

"No you didn't but you are anyway. We're going book shopping." He was stood waiting wrapped up warmly in a midnight blue pea coat and black woolly hat, his long hair trailing down his back.

"Oh alright." He always enjoyed looking at books even if he couldn't afford any.

Atwater nodded and they both joined the throng of students in the courtyard to have their name ticked off the visitors list.

"It's bloody freezing." Mulciber announced as he joined them in line with Avery in tow. They pushed a small group of younger Hufflepuffs out the way to skip the queue.

"You're late." Severus mentioned looking towards the large clock above them.

"Avery wanted to grab something to eat first." Mulciber grumbled tucking his hands into his torn brown leather bikers jacket.

"If we're walking then i need something to keep me going." Avery argued using his teeth to tear off a piece from the bread stick he clutched in his gloved hand.

Atwater gave them both a withering look and turned around.

"Back to his charming self I see?" Avery muttered to Severus. It had been a whole week since the attack on their common room but the Billiwig venom had taken a while to wear off. Many of those stung could be heard giggling for days afterwards and those who had levitated had only just recently come back to earth with any degree of certainty that they wouldn't leave it again.

"All his jokes and incessant laughing was getting rather boring." Severus replied as he pondered over the previous couple of days. "He's not really comfortable with being approachable." He smiled to which Atwater having overheard gave a snort of derision.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Mulciber said throwing the back of Atwater's head a disgruntled frown.

"Gentlemen." Garrick shoved his way past the line of students with Hollace following behind and joined the three of them. "You too Elwood."

Atwater turned and begrudgingly trudged back over to the group. "Shouldn't you be anchored to the ground?" He asked.

"Quiet." He growled.

Severus shot him a smirk but said nothing. They huddled in closer and he leaned in to talk keeping his voice nice and low.

"Meet me in the Hogshead at three o'clock." He directed, looking to each of them in turn.

"But I was planning on going to Honeydukes before we went back." Avery whined. He fell silent again when he caught Garrick's stare.

"Either show up or don't even think about joining up with You-Know-Who." He cast a look behind him to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "I've got another test for you all and this one is going to require you to really show me your commitment to our cause."

"O...Ok." Avery nodded.

"I expect each one of you to show up and Elwood..." He looked at him expectantly. "Remember to leave the attitude at the castle."

Severus expected Atwater to look disgruntled or argue but he just nodded back and held tighter to the satchel slung across his shoulder.

"Ok then. Remember three o'clock sharp. If its crowded then we'll have to go somewhere else."

"It's a dump, no one will be in there." Severus replied his mind pondering on what he would be required to do.

"Just be there." He shot back and then nodded to Hollace who followed him as they continued to push their way down the line of students.

"What'd you reckon then?" Mulciber asked them looking ominous.

"I reckon Garrick's yet to show any sign that he's actually going to help us get in." Severus mumbled, he looked over to Atwater who he expected find agreement but found that he had already approached Professor McGonagall to get his name ticked off the list.

Avery shrugged. "Well what choice do we have? It's not like we can just send the Dark Lord an application by owl post can we? "Dear Lord Voldemort may we please join your growing army of Death Eaters. Lots of love...""

"Shut up." Mulciber hissed kicking out at Avery with his heavy boot.

Severus gave them both a sceptical look and went to join Atwater on the winding path into town.

The two Slytherin students bustled into the doorway of Cholmondeley's bookshop. It was a modest sized establishment that not many students visited down the side street just off of the Three Broomsticks. It was weatherworn, had a green painted front and was wedged in between to thatched roofed houses. It had a large black framed shop front window and a small wooden yellow sign with a worm on it.

They dusted off the snowfall from their shoes and Atwater took off his gloves. Nobody else was inside and he wasted no time heading straight towards the Potions section of the shop. Inside were several tall rows of bookshelves that touched the high ceiling and towards the back several old red leather armchairs and sofas for people to leaf through their purchases in relative comfort. A large fireplace crackled and hissed beside them.

The shop owner, a large cheerful looking wizard with a red bushy beard gave Severus a smile and a nod. Severus returned the nod but struggled with the smile and then hurried over to Atwater who had already pulled out several leather bound tomes from the shelf.

They spent the next few hours perusing the heavily stocked rows and chatting about each book they took an interest in. After a while they collected a select few and slumped onto the sofas flipping through the pages. The shop's owner who's name turned out to be Claiborne didn't seem to mind that they had not so far spent a single Knut and cheerfully brewed them a pot of tea on the fire. He merely seemed glad of the company.

Severus had never enjoyed a Hogsmeade visit more and rifled through a stack of particularly eye catching spell books, noting a few decent charms he would like to try for himself. Atwater crossed his legs under himself on the seat and held the steaming cup of tea towards his mouth and watched Severus as he noted something down in his Advanced Potions book.

"What?" Severus asked finally as he had been looking him over for the past few minutes.

"Why do you always have your hair like that?" He asked.

"Like what?" He replied self consciously brushing his long locks away from his face.

"It's so..."

"Greasy? Slimy? Lanky? Go on I've heard them all." He muttered going back to his book.

"It's just always over your face all the time. That's why you always look so gloomy. I can hardly see your eyes when you talk." He chewed on his bottom lip and surveyed him thoughtfully.

"I like the way my hair is." He said curtly.

"Do you really?" Atwater asked looking unconvinced.

"Well no, not really but who cares." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well Lily might for one."

"Oh let's not get into that." He whined.

"Well it might help you get by if you looked a little less..."

"A little less what?" Severus glanced up from his book and looked at him tiredly.

"Well I just think it might help if you were a little more approachable that's all."

"This coming from you?" He couldn't contain his smirk.

"Touché. But I just think you care more than you are letting on." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Severus didn't answer and felt that silence was his best form of defence. The bell on the shop door tinkled behind his head and he saw Atwater look up wide eyed before an amused smile crossed his features.

"Speak of the devil." He said quietly motioning for him to look.

He turned in his seat and saw that Lily Evans had entered. She smiled politely towards Claiborne and then disappeared down one of the aisles.

"No Potter following her round like a lost mutt? Quick Sev now's your chance." Atwater kicked his foot with his own and motioned with his head towards the direction she had left.

"What... no. She won't want to talk to me and I don't want to talk to her." He felt his skin crawl with embarrassment as he pictured the last time he had spoken to her, running away like a little kid on the verge of tears.

"Yeah ok Sev. If you won't talk to her then I'll just call her over for a chat. Lily!" He called out loudly in the direction she had walked.

Severus felt a fresh wave of panic and he scrambled to his feet, knocking over the stack of books at his side. "I'm leaving." He stuttered, stepping over the toppled pile. "I said I'd meet with Mulciber before we went to the meeting." He lied and walked at pace down one of the aisles that was closest to the door. He had made it to the end of the row with only the door and the shop keeper in sight when Lily appeared before him, he crashed into her knocking the book she was carrying onto the floor. He groaned with embarrassment and stooped to pick up the book. He shoved it into her arms and turned to walk away but she grasped onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Severus wait I want to talk to you." Her voice wasn't harsh but Severus couldn't bare to look at her. He wrenched his arm away and made to leave again.

"Please Sev."

He stopped, they could have been 10 years old again and she was calling out to him from across their road after a childish argument. He reluctantly turned and looked at her.

"What?" He asked, he grimaced at the anger in his voice and repeated in a lower softer tone. "What is it Lily?"

"Are you ok?" She asked, she didn't look him directly in the eyes as if to avoid him clamming up again.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just here with..." he turned to motion towards where Atwater had been sitting but the chair was now empty. "Where did he swan off to?" He mumbled to himself.

"Look Severus I know you don't need my help but I spoke to James and Sirius about what they did the other week and also about that day, you know... in the courtyard." She didn't smile but at least her voice held no malice.

"Can we just forget about that." Severus went red and looked out the shop window at a passing group of students. He pulled out a book from the shelf next to him. "14 Furious Fungal and why they should not be used in baking."

Lily caught sight of it and smirked. "Do you remember that time when we covered your father's car in that vanishing solution we brewed in Potions class?"

Caught off guard by the memory Severus allowed a smile to briefly make an appearance on his face.

"Yeah. He spent the entire summer looking all around Cokeworth for it. He was convinced he'd just forgotten where he'd parked it." The memory of the beating he'd received when the car had finally reappeared outside the house sprang to mind, the solution had been mixed incorrectly so it had reappeared with a large "bang" which had taken down their garden wall. The punishment had hurt but it had been worth it to watch his father pulling his hair out wandering around town looking down alleyways and side turnings, growing redder and more flustered with each step.

"How old were we?" She asked grinning fondly.

"Second year." He replied, "I'm convinced it was that extra bats wing you added."

"It might have been." She admitted chuckling.

He flicked through the book to give his hands something to do and came across a chapter on Amortentia. He frowned at the instructions.

"How old is this book?" Lily exclaimed, she had appeared next to Severus and leaned in closer to read it. "They haven't used frog's tongue in love potions for years."

"It's because of the old stories about kissing frogs. Pure superstition." He noted as he enjoyed having her long trails of red hair brush the back of his hand. He was tempted to add that maybe this was why she had been snogging James Potter but he bit his tongue.

"Look at you trying not to say something about James." She smirked, reading his mind.

"Sorry." He said trying not to smile.

"Well you didn't so thank you." She took the book from him and skimmed it as she walked over to the sofas Severus had just been sitting at. "So who were you here with again?" She asked looking around the deserted seating area.

"Just Atwater."

She slumped into the cosiest looking chair next to the flickering flames and leaned back peering at him with the book in her lap. "Of course." She nodded giving him a knowing look.

"You don't like him I assume." He sighed and perched on the arm of the chair opposite her. He tried to slouch casually with his hands in his pockets, he'd seen Sirius do that once. His foot slipped and he fell into the chair.

Lily desperately tried not to smile. Normally he would have been horrified but he'd grown so used to being around Atwater's bluntness that he grinned at her and placed his hands in his lap instead.

She looked at him for a second in silence as if she was seeing something she hadn't seen in a long time.

"I never said i didn't like him. I don't know him."

"He's alright." Severus admitted glancing sideways, dreading that Atty was loitering just out of eye shot.

"Well anyone's better than Avery and Mulciber I suppose." She held the book up at a large illustration and turned the page upside down trying to make sense of it.

Severus felt a tinge of irritation pinch his skin but he let it pass. "So what are you going to do after Hogwarts." He asked leaning over and pulling the book she was holding to the side so that he could take a look. He let it go and shrugged at her.

"You know what I'm doing Sev." She grinned.

"Of course I don't. I haven't talked to you about school in years." He said this in a casual voice but the realisation of this fact devastated him.

"Wonder Woman. I'm going to become Wonder Woman." She replied simply.

Severus laughed involuntarily his black eyes suddenly bright and alive. "You were ten years old... and you know I don't read Muggle comic books."

She smiled warmly and it was directed at him, at Severus. He absorbed the sight and tried to etch it into his mind for fear of never witnessing such delights again.

She looked sideways and stared into the fire, the flames catching her green eyes making them flash like emerald stars. She let out a long sigh, "I don't know Sev, not yet. There's still time to decide."

He nodded. She returned her gaze onto him. "Do you know Sev? Tell me."

This was killing Severus, right now she could have been the same 12 year old girl, lost in a new world of magic, looking to him for certainty, for clarity.

He leaned forward eagerly. "Well I'm thinking of going for a teaching position but you would be perfect."

"I would?" She asked looking surprised.

"Certainly. You're great with people but not afraid to put your foot down when needed. The kids would love you."

She laughed and held her hand to her mouth in thought.

"Then there's the Ministry of course. I could see you in the Wizengamot, fighting for others, standing up for what's right when no one else will." He got up and sat in the seat next to hers. "You could write a book I always thought you would be good at that. Just set off traveling the world straight from Hogwarts. Point your wand in a direction and follow it anywhere then write about your discoveries."

"I would love to travel." She mused wistfully. "But I don't know many languages."

"Don't worry about that, I know enough to get by and what I don't I'm sure there's a spell that'll work."

"Oh so you're coming too are you?" She asked with an amused grin.

"Sorry no I... I meant just that..." he let his words fall away, the whirlwind of excitement and possibilities dying with them.

Again Lily looked at him, she really looked at him. After a moments contemplation she murmured. "You've changed." It was a simple statement but seemed to hold something important. "Or maybe it's that you haven't."

Severus just stared back not knowing how to proceed. He slumped back into his seat and cast an eye to the old carriage clock on the fire's mantel.

"I've got to go." He said. It was high time he set off for the Hogshead if he didn't want to be late.

"You do?" She asked, something in her voice sounded almost disappointed.

"I'm meeting up with Atwater and Av..." he stopped short of saying the other names but too late to go unnoticed.

She smiled sadly and rose from her chair. "I'd better be getting back to James. I left him in Honeydukes because he didn't want to come look at books." She rolled her eyes.

He forced a grin and nodded back.

She placed the book back on the shelf and made to leave but turned to face him once more as he got up to his feet.

"I'm sorry Sev." She said in an unwavering voice. "I should have believed you when you said you had nothing to do with the attack on the Tower. I... I do believe you."

Her words were as if dipped in ice water and then plunged into his stomach. He needed to tell her the truth, own up to it. Be brave and face her disappointment yet again.

"That's... Ok." He dredged a sickly smile to his lips, his shoulders slumped and eyes avoiding contact with hers.

"Maybe we'll never quite see eye to eye on certain things but... you are still you."

"Lily..." he searched for words, any words. Something that made sense and didn't riddle him with guilt and shame. Why couldn't he just tell her the truth? Because she would reject him all over again that's why, he was certain of it. It would drive her straight back to James with admission that he had always been right about Severus Snape. "Lily... I'll see you later." He didn't wait for a reply and made for the door, plunging himself into the winters chill of Hogsmeade, the cold wind kick starting his faltering mind. He pulled his cloak tight around him and trudge back towards the Three Broomsticks.


	8. Masking the Pain

The late afternoon light was waning as Severus turned the corner which lead towards the Hogshead. This part of Hogsmeade was often quiet and currently not another student could be seen.

He walked up to the door of the old pub which emanated a deadly silence from within. He went to place his hand on the door.

"Severus." Someone hissed his name from behind and he turned to find Mulciber approaching. "Not in there, follow me."

He turned on foot and skulked down another side alley which lay next to the old pub, Severus kept pace behind him.

"We weren't sure if you were going to show up so everybody else went on ahead and Garrick had me wait behind for you."

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Severus asked indignantly.

"Well..." Mulciber paused as he considered how best to answer. "I think Garrick might feel you're not quite as committed as the rest of us."

Severus scoffed and quickened his pace to walk alongside him. "I'm just as committed as everyone else." A hint of petulance in his voice.

"Oh I know Sev. It's just Garrick being Garrick isn't it? I mean you were the only one who didn't really do anything that night outside Gryffindor Tower."

"Only because someone was coming!" Severus exclaimed.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. You're here now and as long as you do what he asks the next..."

"I'm not his slave Mulciber and neither are you. He's just a student like any other."

"Yeah one with a great big snake and skull on his arm."

Severus didn't reply, he was too busy noting the direction their walk through the snow had taken them and he felt his nerves jolt slightly. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see."

And he didn't have to wait very long for the answer as the presence of the Shrieking Shack loomed ominous in the distance, gilded by the sinking sunlight peaking out from behind it's collapsing roof.

"We're not going..." But Severus didn't finished his sentence as Mulciber was already wading through the thick snowfall that lead up the pathway towards the door.

Severus was panicking now, he looked around but found the area just as deserted as the Hogshead. "But it's haunted." He hissed knowing full well that this was a purely fabricated tale to stop anyone from entering.

"We live in a castle full of ghosts Sev. Seriously think about it. What could be worse than the Bloody Barron?"

A bloody great werewolf Severus thought to himself but it wasn't a full moon so he conceded there wasn't really much to fear?

Mulciber approached the large moss covered front door then turned and walked alongside the wall. Severus frowned. Mulciber turned and explained. "The doors don't work." He wandered further on turning the corner of the house so that they were now overlooking the vast depths of the Forbidden Forest that skirted the village. They came to a large piece of wood that was propped up against the building. He removed it to reveal a large hole. The wind whistled through it creating a long low howl.

"How'd you find this?" Severus asked.

"We didn't. Garrick wanted in so he just blasted a hole." Mulciber shrugged and ducked inside the gap.

"Sounds just like him." Severus followed, catching his jacket on a jagged piece of wood, he yanked on it and it tore at the arm. "Lovely." He mumbled and then tripped over on the detritus left over from the wand blast.

They creaked up the old staircase, avoiding the gaps in the floor as they went. Severus had never been this far into the Shack and not since he'd been lured inside by James and Sirius had he reason to return. He assume either to be here now but shifted his eyes nervously expecting to see familiar figures at any moment.

Mulciber approached a door towards the back of the landing and knocked quietly. It edged open and Atwater's face appeared.

"Password?"

"We don't have one."

"We made one up whilst you were gone."

"Just let us in."

He opened the door and the two boys walked in. It was a fairly large room that was covered with broken cupboards, wardrobes and a collapsed four poster bed. It looked as though someone had driven the Hogwarts Express through it. The drab grey walls were illuminated with flickering candles that had been lit on holders on the wall. The only thing that hadn't been torn apart was a small table in the centre of the room that contained five pieces of folded and sealed parchment paper.

"Impressive." Severus mocked as he surveyed the room.

"Great isn't it?" Hollace said leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Yeah but Hollace probably lives in a cave so to her this is paradise." Atwater whispered to Severus who smirked and then turned his attention to the claw marks on the floor. His mind flashed back to the moment two years ago when he had almost come face to face with their maker if it hadn't been for James Potter's intervention. He gave an involuntary shudder.

"So why are we here Garrick?" Avery asked, he was sitting awkwardly on the corner of a collapsed chest of drawers.

Garrick who was busy peering outside through a small crack in the boarded up window turned to face the room. He smirked and stepped forward to address them all.

"Well first off I'm sure you're all wondering... why the Shrieking Shack? Because I wanted to be certain that no one would overhear us that's why and what better place?"

"How about our nice warm common room?" Atwater mumbled under his breath.

"Or the library?" Severus murmured back.

"Even Myrtle's bathroom would be nicer."

Garrick shot them both a look and they promptly fell silent again. "I've been in contact with my father over the past week and he's been very interested in which students I think Hogwarts has to offer in terms of potential candidates for the Dark Lord."

"What did you tell him?" Avery asked eagerly, his eyes shone greedily.

Garrick gave a wry smile and chuckled. "Well I said I wasn't too sure yet."

"Of course you did." Atwater chimed in not bothering to keep his voice down.

"I said I'd need a bit more time, time to truly assess how far these students would be willing to go. A bit of rule breaking here and there is all well and good but would they be willing to really take a risk, fight for their position?" He strode over to the table and placed a hand on it's surface.

"You know we will." Mulciber spoke up looking frustrated.

"Do I though? How do I know that some of you aren't too head strong, unwilling to follow orders when they are commanded to do so?"

"That'll be aimed at me." Atwater whispered to Severus.

"Or too afraid to do what needs to be done."

"And that one's for me." Severus murmured back.

"Some of you may hold our beliefs and you may say the right things but are you truly brave enough to really pull through when it comes to putting those words into action?" Now he looked directly at Severus who glanced at the floor.

"So what's the next test then?" Atwater interjected clearly noticing Severus' discomfort.

"Well that's where these come in." He motioned to the five pieces of sealed parchment paper. "I think it's time we sent a proper message to James Potter and his little group of Mudblood loving cretins."

Severus shared a brief glance with Atwater, he felt his stomach lurch and stared at the pieces of paper.

"He's had the run of this school for far too long now and nobody has had the guts to take him down a peg... until now."

"About time." Mulciber growled, he wrung his hands together with anticipation.

"So this is my proposal, carry this out and I will personally put your name forward to be considered for acceptance into the Death Eaters." He picked up the pieces of parchment and handed them one by one to each student. "All you need to do is simple... attack the person written down on your piece of paper and try not to get caught whilst doing it."

"What?" Avery muttered.

"That's it?" Hollace asked looking slightly crestfallen.

"Yes that is it. Simple right?" Garrick replied, a challenging look in his eyes.

"That's easy for you to say. We'll be kicked out if anyone even gets a sniff that we've been attacking anybody." Avery noted looking far from eager now he realised he might get expelled.

"I thought you might say that." Garrick walked back towards the bed and rummaged through his bag. He lifted out five identical white masks with plain slits for eyeholes and the faintest indentation of a mouth.

"Are they... ?" Mulciber asked clearly in awe of the possibility.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Mulciber." Garrick chuckled. He tossed one to him, Mulciber caught it and turned it in his hands, hungrily looking it over.

"I wrote my father to see if he could have some made. These aren't the real deal, they're far too simple but he thinks it's wise to take this precaution. I'm sure you've read in the Prophet over the last few weeks. Attacks are happening almost daily now, if it wasn't serious before it sure as hell is now. So think of this as a show of faith, a taste if you will of what to expect, if you make the cut." He handed out the rest.

Severus took his and held it up. He thought of all the articles in the Daily Prophet that he'd read over the last few months, numerous articles about attacks and murders, deeds of great evil but also great strength. Each one had been expounded in gritty and gruesome detail, words of dark magic that went far beyond the realms of his imagination and yet the perpetrators had remained merely a name, they had been faceless. Severus was used to anonymity but in this case it gave the Death Eaters power, held a fear over other wizards and witches. To not know the face behind the madness, to live with the fear that attack could come from anywhere at anytime from anyone and now... now he could be part of that.

"We're going to make their lives a living hell. They're going to be looking over their shoulder everywhere they go." Garrick grinned maliciously as he took the parchments off the table and again handed them over to each student.

"So when you say attack them..." Mulciber questioned with a crooked eyebrow.

"Hurt them, humiliate them, let them know what it's like to feel true fear. Messing with a Slytherin was the worst mistake they ever made." Garrick's grin oozed cruel intent. "You have until the Christmas break."

"This isn't a piece of homework." Atwater narrowed his blue eyes at him. "You either want us to do this or you don't. Why the deadline?"

"Because..." Garrick started, his voice irritated, "I won't be returning after Christmas."

"What?" The group all shot him questioning looks.

Garrick smiled proudly. "My father doesn't see me gaining anything more at Hogwarts. He thinks it's only a matter of time before Voldemort makes a move on the Ministry. He's already got the giants on his side. I imagine I'll be called upon by the Dark Lord for an important assignment any day now." He said offhandedly, a look of pure pomp blowing up his face like a ballon.

"I thought this was his important task?" Severus whispered to Atwater.

"Yeah but Voldemort's floor isn't going to scrub itself is it?" They both struggled to remain composed.

"This is what's it all about isn't it?" Mulciber said to the group, "We need to start fighting. Be it at Hogwarts or the world outside. If we don't start putting these Muggle sympathisers in their place now we'll be overrun with Mudbloods and blood traitors in a matter of years."

"Exactly. We need to stick together or we'll become the minority. I expect each of you..." But Garrick's speech was cut short when the sound of footsteps from the hallway caught everyone's attention. "Shhh!" Garrick placed his finger to his lips and moved towards the door.

He scanned the group and pointed at Severus who straightened up upon acknowledgement. "Severus go take a look."

"Why me?"

"Just go." Garrick hissed and Severus begrudgingly crept over to the door. He placed his ear upon it and listened. The footsteps passed the door and traveled further down the hall. He heard the faint sound of a door opening.

Atwater who had joined him gave Severus a prod in the back. "Come on let's take a look." And without waiting for an answer pushed the door open silently and crept out into the hallway.

"Wait." Severus tried to catch his arm but only ended up following him outside the room.

They ghosted down the hall and approached the door at the end of the landing which was sat ajar, a shaft of dim light casting onto the splintered floorboards.

Severus pressed his eye to the gap and looked inside the room. Someone passed by hurriedly and he stepped back.

"Where did I stash it?" James' voice grumbled from the room causing Severus to clamp his eye to the gap again. He could see Potter clearly now, he was rummaging inside a wardrobe on the far side of the wall and yanked out a large black leather trunk from inside, he then proceeded to pull out out all manner of junk from within including a massive box of fireworks, a large blank piece of parchment, two broken wands and a bottle of fire whiskey. Finally he extracted a large gleaming cloak and dusted it off with the palm of his hand.

James shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a mirror no bigger than a small book. He looked into it and started talking. "Sirius! Sirius I've got it."

Severus and Atwater both shared intrigued glances before looking back into the room. "Billy Nichols from Ravenclaw said he saw them heading for the Hogshead only an hour ago. They're up to something I'm certain of it. I've got my cloak but the map won't be of much use. Garrick's easy enough to spot and I'll smell Snivellus coming a mile off."

Severus' involuntarily dug his nails into the door frame, he felt Atwater's hand on his arm.

James said something else to the mirror and then tried on the cloak. Both observing students gasped when his body disappeared.

"Cool." Atwater whispered, Severus nodded.

Then he balled the cloak up and shoved it unceremoniously into his jacket pocket.

"He's coming." Severus announced and they both hurried back to the next room sliding inside.

"Who is it?" Garrick asked.

"James Potter." Severus explained turning his ear to the door again to listen.

"What's he doing here?"

"He's got his own secret meeting next door, they've got their own masks too." Atwater jested.

Garrick ignored him and listened as Severus explained. Garrick's eyes widened and he rushed to the door pulling it open a small amount to peer into the hallway. James hurried pass too busy talking into the mirror again to look behind at the door.

"How did he not hear us talking?" Avery muttered looking nervous.

"I placed that muffling charm of Sev's on the door when we entered." Mulciber explained.

"This is perfect!" Garrick exclaimed with a pleased grin.

"Come again?" Atwater replied.

"It's the perfect opportunity." Garrick rushed to the bed and started to rummage inside his bag again. He pulled out a long black cloak, rolled it up and tossed it over to him "So Severus you're serious about this right? You want to prove yourself?"

"Of course I do." He replied.

"He already has." Atwater argued but Severus held out his hand.

"Why?"

"Open up the parchment I gave you earlier."

Severus rummaged inside his pocket and extracted it, slightly crumpled. He tore open the seal and unfolded it to read.

"James Potter."

He felt his stomach drop and his breath catch in his throat.

Severus blinked and stared at the parchment, he read the name over again.

"James?" He stared wide eyed in disbelief at Garrick. "You gave me Potter?"

Atwater snatched the parchment and read it.

"Yes I did Severus. Don't think I've forgotten about our little talk at the start of the year. But what's with your reluctance?" Garrick grinned, amused at Severus' less than ecstatic reaction. "I thought you would be chomping at the bit to take on Potter."

"I... am." He wasn't at all. Severus hated James but he was uncomfortable that his long held grudge against him was being used in Garrick's game, he could see the glee in his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Then quickly Severus, this might be your best chance to catch him alone."

Severus didn't move, his mind had clouded over, he stared at the paper again hoping it had magically changed since he last looked. "But I..."

"We'll be right behind you Snape." Garrick turned to the bag and pulled out more cloaks. Mulciber rushed forward and snatched his, licking his lips with the thrill of impending trouble.

"But I cant just-"

"DO YOU WANT THIS OR NOT?" Suddenly Garrick's voice became loud and something about his whole manner had changed. "The Death Eaters isn't a place for posers Snape. You either do this now or that's it." Garrick stepped forward in front of Severus, suddenly appearing a whole lot taller to him.

Atwater drew up next to Severus and went to speak but Avery, already cloaked and masked joined the group. "Come on Sev. You said you wanted this. You've hated Potter since the first year. Let's go."

It was odd to hear Avery's voice coming from a featureless shape but the eyes he still recognised mask or no mask.

Severus fumbled with the cloak and tied it around his neck, it was too tight and he felt it press against his throat.

"I can't believe this." Mulciber chimed with nervous excitement. "Sev's really going to take on Potter."

"Severus?" Atwater put his hand on his shoulder. Severus turned to look at him and forced a weak smile.

"Lets go." Severus shrugged him off and put the mask on. It was uncomfortable and dug into his temples. He could smell a faint stale odour like that of an old potions cupboard. He gave himself a quick look in the broken mirror next to the door. He barely recognised himself and this for some reason gave him a surge of courage.

He opened the door and hurried back the way he came through the hole in the wall of the shack. The light was really getting dim now and he had to squint to see across the path that led into Hogsmeade town. It was empty and silent. He turned his head towards the Forbidden Forest on the other side and saw signs of movement in the distance.

It was faint but he was certain he caught sight of the glimmer of a cloak. It was James, he was sure of it. Severus keeping close to the outer wall edged closer. He could see him clearly now conversing with the mirror again. He stopped and looked around him, searching for what Severus assumed was the group he had currently left behind. He had to duck behind a large, snow covered bush to not be spotted.

"What an idiot" Severus thought as he observed him. We were under his nose the whole time and he walks right pass. James finally turned and made off into the forest clearly thinking this was the most likely place the group had disappeared to. "Completely clueless"

Severus hurried across the snowfall and made in the direction James had left. He entered into the forest and let its comforting sounds envelop his senses. Going into the Forbidden Forest was the one school rule Severus had no problem in breaking. He'd been inside on numerous occasions over the years as the place was a gold mine for rare plants and ingredients that always gave him the edge over other students in his Potions class.

He was still aware however that it was called "Forbidden" for a reason and he respected that, never venturing too far or for too long but once inside it's tree lined walls he felt calm and peaceful, the sound of the wind through the branches hummed a melodic tune to his ears and the feel of the soft pliable soil under foot was comforting. Here he could be alone when living in a castle of hundreds. No James Potter and no Sirius Black, in this forest he could pretend to be the same Severus Snape that Lily Evans knew before Hogwarts, before they grew apart and before it all got so messed up. Yet here he was now stalking James Potter, all so he could prove he was brave enough to join the Death Eaters, all so he could widen the gap even further.

He stopped for a moment and went to turn back towards Hogsmeade when he heard the sound of footfall on leaves, it was faint but close enough that it caused him to look around, searching for it's point of origin. How far had he walked he wasn't sure, blindly searching the forest, lost in thought with little focus on the task at hand.

Suddenly a pair of arms slammed into his shoulders and he went flying backwards, crashing into a large oak. He tripped over it's roots and landed on the floor. A solid object landed on top of him pinning his shoulders to the dirt and suddenly James Potter's face came into the view. The cloak had fallen off his shoulders and his face was only inches away from his, scowling and venomous.

"I knew you lot were up to something." He snarled.

Severus groaned and tried to wrestle free but James just pushed him down harder.

"Where are the rest? Did you come alone?" He asked scanning the trees for sign of movement. "Who are you? Garrick? Snape?" He made to swipe at his mask but the free hand allowed Severus the chance to push up and James had to grab hold of his shoulder again.

In the panic Severus moved his head forward clashing against James' forehead who let out an aggravated cry and flung his fist madly towards Severus. It caught the side of his head and for a moment Severus saw nothing but flashing lights, a wave of nausea turning his bearings to mush. He felt James' fingers clasp the edge of his mask once again and the motion of it lifting from his face, it was too late, he couldn't stop him.

"Stupefy!"

James was thrown backwards off Severus and onto the ground, where he lay stunned.

"Severus!" Atwater rushed forward his voice clear under the mask. He quickly grabbed Severus under the arm and onto his feet.

"Don't say my name." Severus muttered trying to catch his breath.

"It's ok, he's out for now."

They both stood for a moment looking down at an unconscious James when the other four members of their group came bounding over the heavy undergrowth towards them.

"Where is he, what happened?" Garrick breathed out heavily.

Severus turned to face him. "Atty just-"

"Severus really got him good." Atwater exclaimed motioning towards James with his wand.

"He did?" Avery said pulling his cloak that was snagged on a fallen tree branch. The hint of surprise in his voice was enough for Severus not to argue with Atwater.

"Yes I did." He replied hurriedly taking out his wand that he hadn't yet extracted from his pocket.

"Blimey. Well done Sev." Mulciber gave his a hearty thwack on the back which caused Severus to stumble slightly.

"That's more like it Severus." Garrick pulled up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I knew you had it in you."

Severus would have loved to argue that Garrick was threatening to throw him out of the group only moments earlier but more pressing matters had arisen as James who was now regaining consciousness had pushed himself up onto his feet, he scanned the masked group with his eyes and then moved them to the floor, desperately searching for his wand. He bent down and took the fallen invisibility cloak instead.

Garrick pointed his wand at him quickly, striking a threatening stance. James who had made to put the cloak on instead shoved it back into his pocket. He was slowly backing up, moving further into the forest not taking his eyes away.

For the first time since Severus had known the boy in front of them he could clearly see a shadow of uncertainty haunt his features, turning his proud, determined stare into a faltering look of discomfort. Clearly the sight of six masked and robed figures edging a circle around him was something even James Potter could not fake indifference over.

"Stay back." James ordered, all command stolen from his voice.

Mulciber let out a bark of laughter and advanced quicker, pointing his wand menacingly.

Severus had never felt this powerful before, to witness James Potter cowering away from him filled his chest with an emotion that altered the beast in his heart, a beast that had so often been too afraid bite back but was now surging with a bloodlust he'd never sated before.

"What is this?" James looked from one figure to the next, his wandless hands balled into fists. Then before anyone else could act he turned and sprang off into the darkness of the forest.

"He's running." Avery announced gleefully. "Let's get him."

And as if a switch had been triggered in their group mentality all of them sprang into action, taking off after James like a pack of wolves. Even Severus had no control over his actions, they ran so he ran and as he dashed through the trees with his house mates beside him cackling madly he felt untouchable. He could see James now tripping and stumbling over the uneven surface.

Garrick leapt over a fallen tree trunk and shot a spell his way, only missing James by a few inches as it whizzed past his ear and cracked into the base of another tree. James ducked and changed course, pushing his way past a patch of long tangled weeds.

Atwater had headed him off and stepped out in front of him, his wand raised. James fell backwards and took off again running back towards the way he had come using the trees for cover. Severus was tracking his every move and circled back spotting a path through the forest that took him right behind his fleeing prey. James hadn't even realised Severus was so close and did not turn when Severus pointed his wand and shouted, "Locomotor Mortis!"

James collapsed forward his hands splayed out in front of him, the spell wasn't strong enough as almost instantly he tried to scramble to his feet but Severus had closed the gap and he was now in easy range.

"Levicorpus." He cast and watched as James swung into the air as if hooked by his feet. He flung his arms wildly and struggled in vain, suspended between the black sky and the ground beneath his head.

The rest of the group caught up and Garrick skidded to a halt, clenching his fist in the air. They all gathered once again circling his hanging body. James had stopped struggling and merely let himself turn in mid air, his glasses had slipped onto his nose, his untidy hair caked in dirt hung round his face.

He had him, Severus finally had James Potter right where he wanted him and yet... his hand wouldn't move. He frowned beneath his mask and clenched his wand in his hand.

"Go on Severus." Garrick whispered in his ear, his voice low and stern.

He lifted his wand higher and a dozen curses sped through his mind, revolving like a chainsaw but none came to his lips. Instead the day James had rushed to find Severus in the Shrieking Shack came to mind. The image of the beast so close to him, being dragged away by a frantic James. He could imagine those long fangs sinking into his neck, tearing his flesh from the bone. James had saved his life, that there was no denying.

"Do it now." Garrick's voice remained low but the tone cut deeper.

Why couldn't he do this? James had only been saving his own skin, too scared of the punishment his friend would be subjected to, but he did owe James Potter his life, right or wrong this was a fact and because of this he staid his wand hand.

"Sev." Atwater was at his shoulder now with no harsh tone or pressure in his voice. "You need to do this, you need to put it behind you. There's no future for you here if you don't."

Severus swallowed hard and his eyes flickered towards Atwater's mask, his piercing blue eyes cutting like a knife through the holes in his mask.

"He hates you. James doesn't care what happens if you don't do this. He made your life a living misery. No better than your father." Again Atwater's voice was soft but reassuring and measured.

Memories of the day down by the Black Lake flooded back into Severus' mind. Being hung midair just like James was now, his robe hanging over his head, his skinny bare legs kicking desperately, James Potter's sneering grin hammered into his temple over and over. Mocking laughter and jeering rang in his ears. He could feel his face burn with shame underneath the mask, his breathing becoming heavier.

"Please."

Severus snapped his attention back onto James his eyes wide in shock. The face of his oppressor no longer confident nor smug but... pleading?

"Please just let me down and I'll go. I'll tell no one."

This wasn't James Potter, always so brave and headstrong. He would face a thousand wounds before he flinched. Yet it was so easy to forget that underneath all other bravado and swagger he was still just a teenaged boy. A boy who, now face with six masked figures in a dark wood knew he had little option but to plead for mercy. Did he know it was Severus? Had he realised the similarities in this attack when compared to the one he had performed on his enemy years ago... and now he was scared? He wanted it to stop?

Rage started to light a fire in Severus' stomach. Had he not pleaded with James? Despite all his pride and hatred he had begged James to stop his torment as he hung upside down, a fool on display for all his classmates to point and laugh at. This was no doubt the first taste James Potter had ever had of true humiliation and it had rattled him considerably.

"Stop. Please stop."

James' words were like a drug to Severus' senses. Potter was truly powerless and it was his group not James', his comrades here with him, laughing and jeering. Was this what he could obtain if he followed in line, obeyed his leader? No longer weak, no longer insignificant.

"Sectumsempra." He spoke in a hushed voice and slowly drew his wand across James' face. A long line cracking open the perfect skin on James' cheek. Droplets of blood cascading down towards his forehead, gathering in his dark hair. This was his spell and he was the master of it, an extension of his hatred towards the boy before him.

His classmates had gone silent, not even Hollace who was howling with laughter before uttered a sound. They just watched, captivated. Severus approached James' hanging figure and placed his wand tip softly onto the stained surface of his neck. James glared back, his fear swallowed by a wave of fresh outrage and disgust.

"Coward." James chocked.

Severus' grip on his wand waned. He was right. This was not a victory, this was torture. This had gone beyond mere childhood scraps and schoolyard scuffles. This was a line Severus had not yet crossed and he was teetering on the edge of it now, about to fall off.

"STOP THIS!" A commanding voice boomed across the forest. It was enough for Severus to lose his focus and search for the owner. James came crashing down onto Severus and rolled onto the floor of the forest. Severus pushed him away and leapt to his feet.

A young Centaur came galloping into view on the high ground above them. His blonde hair flying across his deep blue eyes, they were narrowed and locked on the scene of brutality before him.

"Firenze." James wheezed as he forced himself to stand.

"James you must go, NOW!" He shouted the last word and dashed across the forest to stand in front of him. James obeyed and launched into the trees, disappearing into the gloom.

It was clear that James like Severus was no stranger to the secrets of this forest.

"You must leave this forest now. It does not welcome you." Firenze spoke to the rest of them in a strong tone drawing his palomino body to its full height.

"Get lost you pampered pony." Mulciber jeered. Avery grabbed him nervously by the shoulder and made to pull him away.

"What we do here is none of your business." Garrick growled taking a step forward using his own height to its full advantage though it paled in significance to Firenze.

"This is my home and so it is my business. It is our business." He announced and behind him a further four Centaurs joined him, each just as young and just as large.

"What are you going to do about it? Get back in your stable." Hollace held her wand in front of her, pointing it directly at the group of magical creatures. All five Centaurs glared and two of them started stomping their hooves, dashing the dirt into the air.

"What are you doing you idiot. RUN!" Atwater grabbed Hollace's wand hand and wrench it away. The spell she had just cast missed the Centaurs and crashed into the large rock next to them, sending fragments into the air. One of the Centaurs gave a shout of anger and it was more than enough for the group of students to take flight, retreating line feral dogs, sprinting and leaping through the forest. They had no idea if they were being followed and didn't care. Severus grabbed hold of Atwater's arm and dragged him away from the others. He had spotted light to his left and sensed they were close to freedom. Atwater followed and they both fled, a blurring image of black and white, crashing out of the forest and collapsing onto the fresh grass of the Hogwarts lawn. They had run so far they had made it back to the castle.

Atwater rolled onto his back and pulled off his mask, tossing it to the ground.

Severus landed onto his knees and placed his shaking hands onto the unspoilt snowfall. His head hurt and he placed his hand onto the surface of his mask, withdrawing his hand to find it stained red. He tore off his mask and held it in front of his eyes. Blood smeared the surface from brow to chin, it was James' blood from when he had fallen onto Severus. Suddenly he no longer had control of his own body and he shook, gripping the mask tight, his eyes locked onto crimson on white. He felt sick as the adrenaline left his body, his hair hung slack over his face, vacant of any emotion, the shock was overwhelming. The familiar sting of tears pricked at his face. He scrubbed at the mask with his bare hands trying to erase the stain.

Atwater rushed over and wrench the mask from Severus' hands, throwing it to the snow, the blood seeping into the fresh flakes. He held Severus' shoulders and forced him to look back at him.

"Severus look at me. It's over... it's over. Ok?" For the first time Atwater didn't sound as composed as he usually did. There was a wave of emotion in his voice. He wiped the blood from Severus' hands with his cloak, scrubbing them clean.

"I... I..." Severus tried to speak but some unknown force had rendered him speechless, he searched Atwater's face imploringly. "Atty I..."

"You did what you had to. That's all." Atwater smiled and placed a hand on Severus' neck giving it a rough shake. "Come on, we need to go. If anyone finds us out here like this..." Atwater helped Severus to his feet, he collected both masks and wrapped them in his cloak, then they made their way towards the castle, their trip into Hogsmeade having been far more eventful than they could have ever imagined.

Severus could barely process anything, the image of James' bloodied features lingered on his minds palette. He felt Atwater's arm supporting him and he allowed himself to be helped. Atwater was speaking but he couldn't focus on the words, his voice was enough. He was here with Severus and would not abandon him.

It would be dinner time by now but Severus had never felt less like eating in his life.


	9. With Friends Like You

Severus slept uneasy that night, vidid recollections of the events in the forest shifted through his mind. He dreaded the morning which would no doubt bring with it interrogation and unfounded but perfectly justified accusations.

At least James can't be sure it was you, he told himself over and over again as he lay there in bed. It's not as if he wasn't used to being subjected to blind allegation before from James and his group. His reputation as a Slytherin had always ensured that the worst would be thought regardless of guilt.

Having been the attacker this time though Severus was uncertain how easily he would be able to feign innocence under closer scrutiny.

He had headed straight for bed that night without dinner and awoke the next morning with a fresh blanket of cold panic covering his body. He sat up in bed and surveyed his dorm room. Avery and Mulciber had returned and were sleeping soundly, their breathing calm and restful. How they could be so peaceful given yesterday's events was beyond Severus but then neither student shared the same turbulent past with James Potter as he did.

Garrick was nowhere to be seen and was probably already eating in the Great Hall. Severus supposed he had better make his way to breakfast too, he was absolutely famished after having skipped his supper.

He washed and dressed then made his way out of the dungeons towards the hall. The castle corridors were filled with an early morning chill, Severus could hear the distant echos of an early morning Quidditch practice through the windows that faced the freshly misted grounds.

He was half way across the entrance hall with the clattering of cutlery ringing in his ears when a hand gripped his forearm tightly and pulled him away from the large doors and into the corridor next to it that led to his Dark Arts classroom.

Lily came to a halt and let her blushing hair flip across her face as she rounded on Severus.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice was terse but she kept it low and shifted her eyes down the deserted hall to make sure no one else was listening.

"What about?" Severus asked trying to keep his tone casual but somewhere on his face he felt an involuntary twitch.

"James."

"Oh." He let the sound slip and cursed himself, he had expected this of course but part of him had hoped for a different subject.

"Oh? OH?" She let her voice rise slightly and stuck her hands to her waist, her elbows jutting out at cautious angles. "He comes stumbling back from Hogsmeade yesterday covered in blood and won't tell me a thing about it."

"Did... he?" Severus asked letting his eyes rest above her shoulder.

"Sev." She bit, looking on the verge of attack. "Do you know anything about it?"

"I..."

"Actually do you know what? I don't want to know." She flung her hands up, a sense of resignation in her motion. "James doesn't want to tell me, yet I'm sure he'll tell Sirius everything. If he wants to go running off into the forest looking for danger then that's his decision. What I do know Severus is that he was in the process of looking for you and your new "friends." Garrick in particular."

"Garrick's not my..."

"Wether he's your friend or not is beside the point. You can't deny that you've been hanging about with him recently,"

"He's in my house."

"Don't make excuses."

Severus went silent for a while as he felt her eyes bore into his face. Finally she spoke again, this time retaining the quality her voice held before she'd lost it's composure.

"Look, I have no idea want went on in that forest yesterday but even if you..."

"Lily-"

"Just shut up Sev please. Even if you had something to do with it I don't care."

"You don't?"

"I know you and James hate each other and nothing I do will stop you two from trying to injure each other every chance you get. You are both idiots."

Despite the seriousness of her tone Severus still allowed a scoffing laugh to escape his lips.

"You and me, we haven't been friends since fifth year but..." She suddenly looked sad and Severus would have given anything to not be having this conversation. "James thinks you're itching to become a Death Eater and I know that's true."

"You haven't told him?" Severus asked his eyes widening in surprise.

"It's not his business and it stopped being mine the day you called me..."

"Lily how many times am I going to have to apologise for that before you forgive me?" Severus groaned irritably.

She rested her eyes on him, she looked tired and shook her head. "Always one more time."

Severus felt a sickly feeling punch his stomach.

"Severus it's not the word I can't forgive it's the fact it came from you." This was the first time they had spoken about this in years and Severus found that the long wait had made him no more prepared to hear it. "We stopped being true friends long before then and you know it."

"What do you mean?" He asked defensively, feeling his brow break into a sweat.

"The fact you couldn't see it tells me I'm right. When you started hanging around with Avery and Mulciber and-"

Severus felt confused and frustrated, hitting the wall with the palm of his hand. "My friendship with those two had nothing to do what you and I had. Nothing."

"It had everything to do with it. You three were running around like little Death Eaters in training..."

"I never tried to hide that from you." He argued cutting in.

"Oh thank you Severus. That's so noble of you. How do you think that made me feel? Hearing that my best friend wanted to join a group that would love nothing more than to see people like me strung up from the highest tower in the castle."

Severus swallowed hard, all his resolve to argue lost.

"So how was that meant to work Sev? Muggle killing during the week then round to mine for tea on Sunday? You're so bitter over something that never had a hope of working out in the first place. You hate James and act like he's the reason we're no longer friends, well guess what? Maybe you didn't have to like him. You wouldn't have meant any less to me... because you were my best friend, not James. You held me together during those first years when I was certain I wouldn't be able to handle it and you kept pushing me forward. You and James, I would have made it work... but what's the point if in five years time my best friend will be part of the group that's burning my house down to the ground and murdering my family just to make a point, just another article in the Daily Prophet."

"Lily..." Severus wanted to deny everything, tell her she had it all wrong but somewhere the words faded on their way into being. He just looked at her. Even now Severus was desperately trying to win her back whilst trying to join Lord Voldemort's army at the same time. She was right, he was an idiot.

"And despite all this... mess." Her voice shook and she clenched her fists tightly as she spoke. "Despite years of silence, being proven right time and time again. Despite everything..." she let out a huge sigh, regaining her composure. "I just don't want you to end up as one of them. You're better than that. You keep going down this path and you'll end up dead or in Azkaban and I can't stand the thought of that happening."

Severus was speechless, after all his time he thought she held nothing but contempt for him and yet...

"Are you one of them Severus? Be honest with me, please. I won't tell anyone. I just need to know if my friend really is going to end up trying to kill me." She crossed her arms and stood there, waiting for his reply.

"Severus?" Garrick's voice broke the silence like a mallet. He cocked his head and observed the two students with his hands in his pockets. He strode over casually and stood next to Severus, nudging his shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked casting a suspicious look between the two of them.

Severus felt his stare and shifted nervously under it. "Nothing. We were just..."

"Do you know her?" Garrick asked, raising his brow.

"No. We were just..." he caught sight of Lily's face dropping into a cold stare, she shook her head.

"We were just talking about our next Potions lesson." She interrupted, her voice vacant of emotion. "What's that got to do with you?"."

"I would have thought you'd be more concerned about your boyfriend's messed up face." Garrick grinned, leaning lazily on the stone wall.

Lily fixed him a glare and stood up straight. "And how would you know about that?"

"I saw him yesterday at Dinner. I bet you would really like to get your hands on the person who did that to such a handsome face." His voice was sickly and he licked his lips, relishing the situation.

"I bet I wouldn't have to look far." She glared at him, hate etching the lines on her furrowed brow.

"Well funny you should say that because-"

"We're late." Severus interjected loudly, unable to take the tension anymore. He made to turn but faltered when Lily's voice hit his ears.

"See you in class Severus." She said in a loud irritated voice. She wasn't going to let Severus walk off without acknowledging her, not in front of someone like Garrick.

"Y...yeah see you Lily." He dragged a smile to his lips and then departed with Garrick following behind.

"Friend of yours?" He inquired again, with a grin that flashed his upper teeth.

"I already said." Severus grumbled, quicken his pace.

"Shame." He replied casually. "She's a pretty one that Evans. I can see why Potter's taken such an interest."

Severus could feel his skin bubbling with irritation.

"Wouldn't catch me fooling around with a Mudblood though, no matter how easy on the eye they were."

"Well she wouldn't be interested anyway." Severus bit back.

"Careful Severus." Garrick replied, his words holding a hint of warning. "Wouldn't want to undo all that good work you did yesterday, would we? And it was good work by the way, fantastic I'd go as far to say."

Severus shrugged, he really didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Garrick.

"I can't believe I got you so wrong. I never thought you'd have the guts to see it through. What was that spell by the way? The one that sliced up Potter's face like it was a piece of fruit?"

"Just something I've been working on. It's not finished." Severus added quickly not wanting to divulge the details any further.

They made their way to the entrance hall to find both Mulciber and Avery gathered in hushed conversation.

"Morning boys." Garrick greeted them. His mood was far more jovial than usual and Severus assumed last night's events had a lot to do with it.

"Morning." Mulciber replied looking distracted.

"Sev!" Avery cried, his grin infectious. "Last night, in the forest that was amazing." He punched him on the shoulder. Severus winced but for once didn't mind the gesture as he surveyed his beaming housemates. It was odd to be praised for something other than Potions.

"Yeah, it's gonna take a while for that mark to heal on Potter's face isn't it?" Mulciber chuckled.

"Quiet." Severus shot back nodding to the group emerging from the corridor to Gryffindor Tower.

James, Sirius. Remus and Peter were too busy chatting to each other to notice them. Only James was silent, his eyes downcast, a tender looking cut snaking along his face and a dusk coloured bruise bloomed on his chin. He glanced up and his eyes locked onto Severus' group, he froze, forcing Sirius to bump into the back of him.

"Alright Potter?" Garrick chimed with a satisfied smirk. "Walk into the Whomping Willow?"

"Shut up!" Sirius barked. He pushed passed James and came face to face with Garrick, his eyes screaming ill intent.

"I wasn't talking to you." Garrick snarled, his nostrils flaring.

"Padfoot leave it." James pulled Sirius back and stood in front of the group eyeing each of them. When his eyes met Severus they flicked away. He made to turn and enter the Great Hall.

"Got nothing to say Potter?" Garrick inquired, smiling back at his group. James turned and stepped right up to Garrick, their noses inches away.

"I wouldn't waste my breath." James growled, grinding his words into Garrick's face. "And you." He turned and approached Severus who took an involuntary step back. "You might be kidding some people round here but I know what you are."

Severus felt a surge of anger start to boil his blood.

"Look Potter just because someone had the guts to take a shot at you for once don't blame people who had nothing to do with it." Garrick motioned to his fellow students. "What next? Going to start hanging people up by their ankles until they talk?"

James' face froze and he glanced nervously back at Sirius who frowned inquisitively.

He hasn't told them what happened Severus realised. James was too proud and too humiliated to divulge the details even to Sirius.

Severus knew this sudden bout of satisfaction was tainted with a bitter glaze but the look on James' face right now was something Severus could have dined on all term. He took a step forwards, James kept his eyes locked on his, a long pause passing between them.

James looked to be contemplating his words but finally turned and made for the grounds.

"James?" Sirius called to his friend.

"I'm not hungry." James called back, shoving his hands into his pockets and stomping away.

Sirius glared at the gathered Slytherins but said nothing and made for the Great Hall. Lupin followed but Peter, looking throughly flustered went the way of James.

"Leave him Wormtail, he needs some space." Lupin said.

"But..."

They didn't wait for him and disappeared behind the door. Peter bit his lip, looking so overwhelmed he might be sick. He surveyed the remaining group and gave a nervous squeak which he tried to pass off as a cough and then left to chase after James regardless.

"Oh this is so great." Garrick couldn't hide his glee. "James looked fit to burst didn't he?"

They all grinned at each other, feeling very triumphant.

"Shall we?" Garrick motioned for the Hall. Severus followed but Mulciber and Avery faltered.

"You two go. We've got something to do." Without another word the duo left hurriedly, whispering in low tones as the went.

Garrick watched them leave and then shrugged.

"Breakfast?" He looked at Severus who nodded, wishing Atwater was with them as he didn't particularly relish the idea of dining alone with Brune Garrick, Death Eater or not.

Severus persevered through the next few weeks of school, his lessons becoming more complex by the day, his head slowly filling with so many lines of text and diagrams that he had little time to think about anything else, James Potter being one of them.

Severus had done his level best to avoid him and in a castle the size of Hogwarts this wasn't the hardest task he'd had to perform. Long swaths of free time buried inside the books of the library or in the greenhouse growing ingredients. When their paths did cross however he was greeted with a more subdued character than he'd previously come to anticipate.

Severus had not abandoned the anticipation of comeuppance but as the days rolled on he found himself feeling far less jumpy when finding himself alone in a dark hallway or deserted part of the castle.

"Maybe he's finally realised what an arse he used to be." Atwater remarked on a snowy December evening in the Great Hall. He shoved a forkful of blueberry cheesecake into his mouth and gave the Gryffindor table a scrutinising look.

Sirius was busy stealing half of Peter's apple pie whilst Lupin sat with his elbow on a book, perusing the text and taking a sip from his pumpkin juice. Severus looked over and spotted James and Lily, their heads bowed close together, he whispered something into her ear to which she smiled and murmured something back. Even now the closeness of which the two carried out their interactions filled Severus with an emotion blacker than his robes.

"At least you got your task out the way." Atwater mumbled giving Sirius a glare, who was now leaning behind him to talk to Olivia Caldwell a girl in Hufflepuff who giggled and placed her hand on his chest to push him away in a very half hearted fashion.

"Why don't you just let me help." Severus asked for what felt like the tenth time that week. If James Potter was acting differently these days that was nothing compared to Atwater who had taken a surprisingly reserved turn in the last few weeks. Severus would often find him lost in thought, casting glances towards Sirius' group with a calculating look in his eye.

"It's fine. I've got it under control." Atwater replied irritably, keeping his voice low.

"Look I can easily get Sirius on his own, I'll just start acting really suspicious and he's bound to start following me round again. Then we can get him." Severus didn't really fancy taking on Sirius let alone James but if it was troubling Atwater enough to have such an effect on his carefree attitude then he was prepared to do anything to help his friend.

"Thanks but I just need a bit more time. It'll be ok." Atwater looked tired, dark circles eclipsed his eyes and his long mane of grey was wildly untidy. He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well you better hurry up. We break up for the holiday in a week and if you don't-"

"I know, I know." He cut across tersely before realising his tone and smiling weakly at Severus. "Sorry."

"Ok Atty but remember if you need help..."

"Thanks." He flipped the page of his textbook, looking uninterested in it's subject. "Anyway, What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm going home." Severus answered looking throughly perturbed.

"Really? Are you feeling ok?" Atwater looked shocked and placed a hand on his friend's forehead. "No temperature." He lightly flicked him between the eyes. "Reflex is fine."

"Get off!" Severus grumbled, whacking his hand away.

"But why would you go home and not stay here?" He seemed genuinely interested in the answer.

"I have to help out at my mother's shop over the holidays. Always have." Severus grimaced and tried not to ponder on two weeks carrying heavy boxes in the dusty, cramped storeroom.

"Well at least you get paid... they do pay you right?"

Severus shook his head and leaned his chin wearily on his hand. "Nope."

"I imagine the satisfaction you get helping out your loving, caring family is payment enough."

Severus laughed and rolled his eyes. "What about you?" He asked.

Atwater shrugged. "I'll be here. It makes it much easier for my father to ignore me if I'm not actually in the house at the time."

"Get lost Mulciber!" Sirius' voice piped up from across the hall.

Both boys turned to find Mulciber stood at the end of the Gryffindor table holding up his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"I just said it was a shame that a Black was flirting with someone like Olivia Caldwell, I mean I know you have appalling standards but even you must realise there's not a scrap of magical blood in her family."

"Are you looking for a fight?" Sirius growled, his face growing red. He stood up from his bench, the whole group's attention was on him now.

"There's no teacher to hold you back Sirius so you better mean that." Mulciber challenged, looking amused.

The hall was indeed fairly empty as dinner was coming to an end and most students and teachers had already left the hall to enjoy their evening's free time.

"Sirius sit down." Lily shouted trying to lean across James to pull at his sleeve.

"No Lily. This loser comes all the way over here just to open his big mouth and I'm going to shut it for him." Sirius slammed his fist onto the table and stepped away from the bench.

"My, my. Sirius Black having a Mudblood order him about like a mutt. Better listen to your master Sirius." Mulciber grinned, backing away casually from the table and moving towards the doors. "Well at least if Olivia knocks you back you could try for Lily instead, they're both about the level of filth you go for I suppose." He cackled and then ran for the exit as Sirius took off after him at full pace, his face dagger sharp, his teeth bared.

"Sirius!" James hollered across the hall looking annoyed. He cast his eyes towards Lily and let out a sigh. "I'll go get him." He said wearily, looking tired.

Peter looked nervously at his remaining classmates and got up from the table. "I'll make sure he doesn't join in." He stuttered and took off after James.

Lily cast an aggrieved look at Lupin who looked sympathetic and listened as she ranted about the whole affair.

Atwater let out a low whistle and turned to Severus. "Is he mad?"

"That was a bit full on wasn't it?" Severus agreed looking over towards the empty doorway.

"Completely crazy." Avery added sliding onto the bench next to Atwater, his shoulders hunched and keeping his voice low.

"Where did you come from?" Severus asked.

"I was here the whole time." He replied.

"But you-"

"The whole time." He repeated pointedly.

"Alright but why's Mulciber picking fights with Sirius when he doesn't even need to?" Atwater said, some of his usual intrigue returning to his demeanour.

"Well maybe he's just fed up of Black making a move on anything with a pulse." Avery said making for the cheesecake on Atwater's plate before having his hand slapped away.

"Seems a bit reckless though. I mean we're still meant to be keeping a low profile about all of this." Severus replied.

"Well I wouldn't say what you did to Potter was very low profile. Amazing but hardly inconspicuous." Avery argued before turning his attention back onto Atwater. "You really should get a move on too Atwater, there's only a week..."

"Yes I know, don't you start as well."

"REMUS!"

The cry was sharp and shrill like needles raining onto glass.

It punctured the room's ambient chatter and captured everyone's attention.

Lily had fallen backwards off the bench and scrambled to her feet. She grabbed hold of Lupin's shoulder but was pushed back as he contorted violently. His body shuddered and then he coughed heavily. A splattered rain of blood covering the table in front of him. He gasped for breath and clasped his neck.

Lily made another grab for his arm and spun him round trying to hold him still. "Remus, Remus what's wrong!"

He tried to say something but chocked again and spluttered more blood, painting the front of her robes, specks of crimson on her shoes.

A few students screamed, others backed away. Lupin stumbled over his bench, his complexion pale his eyes rolled high. Blood dripping down his chin like he'd been feasting on a live animal.

Avery took a small bottle from his robes and gave it a triumphant shake, showing it off to Severus and Atwater.

"You'll never guess who I got for my task." He said, a vile grin appearing on his lips.


	10. Extracurricular Extraction

"What did you do?" Severus asked his attention caught between the bottle in Avery's hand and Lupin wildly retching on the other side of the hall.

"My hand slipped." Avery shrugged and titled the empty bottle.

"When did you..." Atwater took the bottle from Avery and turned it over in his hand.

"Good old Mulciber." Avery smirked nodding towards the door. "Lupin really should keep an eye on his glass of juice."

Severus stood up and made to cross the room towards Lily who was busy trying to keep Lupin on his feet but stopped and snatched the bottle out of Atwater's hand. He sniffed it's contents but caught no scent. A thin line of dust coated the rim of the bottle, he quickly ran his finger round it and rubbed it between his fingers. He let out a sharp intake of breath when he realised what the bottle had contained.

Powdered silver.

Severus caught Avery's eye, a glint of triumph burning behind the dark green irises.

"But how did you..." Severus didn't finish his question as the ramifications of what was now happening to Lupin begun to really hit home. "You fool."

Severus crashed away from the table and took off after Lily who had managed to drag Lupin's stumbling form out of the hall. He dashed through the doors to find he had collapsed again at the foot of the grand staircase. Lily was on her knees a sheer look of panic covered her face.

When she looked up and caught sight of Severus moving towards her she jumped to her feet, her eyes retaining some sense of clarity. "Severus help me, please. I need to get him to the hospital wing."

Severus had already begun envisioning long lines from his textbooks in his mind. Recalling the several chapters on Werewolf's he'd read over the summer after discovering Lupin's secret. "There's no time. Quickly."

Severus hurried over to Lupin and motioned for Lily to help him stand. His complexion had turned a deathly pale, the front of his shirt was covered in blood and his hair hung limply across his face.

"Where are we taking him?"

"We need a Potions classroom." He explained already breathing heavily from under Lupin's weight.

"Sev?" Atwater appeared from the hall, he looked at Lupin and furrowed his brow, taking in the boy's visage.

"Help me." Severus chocked, already shaking with the strain.

For a brief second Atwater didn't move but then he seemed to decide on something inside his head and came to Severus' aid.

They stumbled along the empty hall and clattered down the stairway that led to the dungeons, Severus could feel his knees buckling with each step and twice Lupin almost fell headfirst into the stone floor. Finally Lily shoved open the classroom door and the four of them practically fell into the deserted room.

Lupin having lost any remaining strength lay flat on his back in the middle of the classroom floor, his eyes closed, his breathing minimal and growing more shallow with each passing minute.

"Should I move him?" Lily asked in a panic.

"No he's fine there. Come and help me find what I need." He instructed, striding over towards the storeroom cupboard. He pointed his wand at the cauldron on the teacher's desk and a flame rose from beneath it, licking the base like a thousand snake tongues.

"Why aren't we taking him to Madam Pomfrey?" She asked again as they entered the dusty cupboard.

"Because it's too far away and I already know what he's been poisoned with. By the time we get there and explain he will have already..." he let his voice trail off and Lily swallowed hard. "Now quickly, I need some Dragon Claw Ooze, 10 scruples of Fluxweed, some Goosegrass and a bottle of Sulphur Vive." he pointed to the other side of the large shelves, "grab those and I'll gather the rest."

They exited the cupboard, arms full and hurried over towards the cauldron which Atwater was already adjusting the temperature of. "What are you planning to do?" He asked, looking more interested than fretful.

"He's been poisoned with silver." He explained, busy chopping up the Goosegrass with a knife he'd pilfered from a draw in the teacher's desk.

"But silver would only have that effect if he was..." Atwater's voice trailed off and suddenly his eyes widened behind his glasses, clasping a hand to his mouth.

Severus shared a look with Lily who then cast Atwater a cautious glance. "You can't tell..."

"Alright, Alright." Atwater looked thoroughly overwhelmed and placed a hand to his forehead. "Flipping heck."

"But I didn't think silver could kill Werewolf's. It's just a myth." Lily remarked taking the Dragon Claw Ooze under Severus' command and adding it to the cauldron. It bubbled menacingly as it hit the water's surface.

"If you bloody well ingest it will." Severus replied, his brow glistened with beads of sweat. "They're still weak to it." He closed his eyes for a second desperately trying to remember the notes he had jotted down in his Advanced Potions Book which he wished he now had on him.

"It's too late then." Atwater added looking over towards Lupin who had not so much as twitched since he'd collapsed. "There no antidote. It's not as if you can just pull it back out of him."

"Yes I can." Severus didn't even look him, his eyes focused on the cauldron under his nose.

"What?" Both Lily and Atwater said in unison.

"But I need to make sure he'll survive the process. That's what this is for." He motioned to the bubbling substance.

"Severus?" Lily stepped away and pressed her back onto the desk behind. She looked at him uncertainly. Atwater just laughed in disbelief, a curious smile on his lips.

"Lily just trust me." He pulled the cork off the Sulphur Vive and measured it out on the small scales he'd acquired. He added it to the potion and a yellow plume of foul smelling smoke rose from the cauldron.

Lily walked back to Lupin and placed her fingers to his neck. She cast a nervous glance to Severus who tried to smile reassuringly back at her but felt a dose of nerves shudder up his spine.

"So this is what you do in your free time?" Atwater noted with a tentative smile, his voice was calm but Severus detected notes of trepidation under the surface. "What's the potion meant to do?"

"It's going to channel the spell and hopefully the Dragon Claw Ooze is going to protect his organs so that it doesn't rip apart his insides." Severus took his wand and started to stir the mixture adding in the Fluxweed as he did so. "Lily can you sit him up?" He asked and Lily pulled Lupin upwards and rested him on her knees.

Severus took a small bottle from the shelf on the wall and carefully filled it with the now clear liquid from the potion. It glistened in the light like rain water in the sunshine.

"I need your help Atty." He asked kneeling down next to Lupin. "Grab his arms and keep a hold because he's really not going to like this."

Atwater nodded and did as instructed. Severus titled Lupin's head back slightly and Lily tensed herself as he slowly poured the potion into his mouth. A few seconds passed and then suddenly Lupin was writhing violently. Severus clamped his hand over the boy's mouth to stop him from spitting it out and Atwater firmed up his hold whilst Lily wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes with the effort of keeping him still.

After a few more seconds Lupin had choked down the concoction and was motionless once again. "Lay him back down." Severus said and he moved over to the cupboard, he scanned the shelves and picked out a bottle of powdered silver. When he returned with it Lily eyed him with intrigue. Despite the situation Severus realised he was thriving off the process, he'd never done this on a human before, there was a big difference between Lupin and the mice in his bedroom back in Cokeworth.

He took the powdered silver and poured some into his hand, closing his fingers around it into a fist. Then he tried to clear his mind as he waved his wand in a slow, flowing motion over Lupin's chest. "Separatum Argenti." He then focused his wand over his closed hand and repeated the spell, he could feel a burning sensation inside his palm.

Atwater stared transfixed on Severus, his breath held in his chest. Lily had her eyes closed, her hands pressed into her lap.

For a moment nothing happened as he continued to wave his wand and repeat the words over and over in a soft hum. Then suddenly Lupin's eyes snapped open and he let out a blood curdling scream of pain. His face was contorted in agony and his back arched off the stone tiles, his fingernails digging into the solid surface of the floor.

"Atty hold him." Severus kept his mind on the spell but flicked his eyes towards Atwater who again took hold of Lupin's wrists pinning him to the floor.

Distracted by Lupin's scream Lily cast her eyes onto Severus her hand shaking as she placed it on Lupin's forehead. Severus caught her eye and nodded reassuringly. He had to concentrate, ignore the howling madness in front of him and hold his conviction that the spell would work.

Then he felt it, what he had been waiting for. His hand with the powdered silver inside gave a slight pull, he held his wand over his hand and slowly opened his palm. The effect of the spell had burned the skin on his hand but he paid it no mind and ploughed on. He moved his wand from his hand back to Lupin chest and slowly brought it towards the boy's throat. Lupin continued to scream all the while, his cries becoming deeper and more feral. The whole thing must have looked quite sinister to the outsider.

Now Lupin was coughing and spluttering like he had done moments earlier in the Great Hall. Severus was praying that the Dragon Claw Ooze had done its job as he felt another tug, this time from his wand hand. He moved it over Lupin's mouth and heard Lily let out a sharp gasp as a silvery dust suddenly started floating out of Lupin's parted lips. It twisted upwards and twirled like sand caught inside a storm.

Lupin could no longer scream but the pain was evident from the contortion of his spine as his chest arched upwards toward the ceiling, his eyes wide and unfocused.

After a few seconds the last shimmer of silver left his mouth and the entire substance hung in the air like a floating apparition under the control of Severus' wand. He brought the powder down to join the rest in his hand and then let it fall to the floor, turning his palm over, the cold air of the classroom stinging the burn on his skin. He let out a low, drawn out breath allowing the wave of adrenaline to wash over his body.

The room fell silent. Severus had dropped his wand and was hunched over with him hands on his knees, eyes closed. Lily had fallen back onto the palms of her hands her eyes still locked on Lupin's face which had returned to it's unconscious state.

Silence.

Then Lupin coughed raggedly and his eyes opened slightly, blinking as the light filled them. He was caked in sweat and he gulped in large quantities of air as if emerging from the lake outside. His eyes flicked towards the girl looming over him. He squinted at her. "Lily?" He let a curious half smile manipulate his mouth and then he fainted, this time his breathing steady and calm.

"Now we get Madam Pomfrey because I have absolutely no idea what to do next." Severus said to a stricken Lily. He smiled at her wearily, his black hair tangled and matted to his face.

She stared back at him and nodded. "I'll get her." Her voice was weak.

They both stood, Severus sat back onto the table's surface letting his shredded nerves mend.

Lily paused and took another look at Lupin who now resembled someone in a peaceful slumber, albeit looking slightly worse for wear. Then she looked at Severus. She crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug. Severus didn't know how to react as his arms hung limply at their sides then she quickly kissed his forehead. "Thank you." Then finally she left the room making for the hospital wing.

Severus could feel his face heat up and swallowed back the breath that had yet to escape his chest.

"Sev."

Severus turned to find Atwater still sat on the floor staring up at him, his expression hard to read. He dragged himself up off the floor and pushed his long hair back behind his ears.

"Sev that was..." for a moment Atwater struggled to find the words he was looking for as he cast his gaze upon the scene before him. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Severus felt his cheeks blush, if they hadn't been already and he shook his head.

"No really." Atwater's eyes were aglow with a thousand emotions, admiration, wonder, intrigue and excitement all battling to gain favour. "I've seen some stuff but that was..." he lost the words again and merely beamed at his friend. "You pulled something out of another human being, that is crazy. Forget all that showy magic, all flames and fireworks, you extracted tiny particles from inside a body. I've never seen that done before, that was like magic on a whole other level. I mean... bloody hell."

Severus grinned and then held up his palm to show him. "Hurt a bit though."

"I bet it did." Atwater walked over to the cupboard and came back with a tub of orange paste. "I thought I spotted some."

He grabbed Severus' arm and led him to the sink in the corner of the room. He winced as the cold water splashed over the burn and Atwater shook his head. "This is what you get for helping people hey?" He then dried Severus hand and began applying the healing paste to it. "But why did you?" He asked suddenly, keeping his voice low, well aware that Lupin, though unconscious was only yards away.

"Why did I what?" Severus replied.

"Why did you save him? You could have just left and gone to bed."

Severus frowned, "Could you imagine what would have happened if Lupin had been killed, murdered? There's no way Avery would have gotten away with it and then we'd all be in trouble."

Atwater stared at him and narrowed his eyes. "That's not why you did it."

To be truthful even Severus was unsure what had caused him to spring into action, the thought process had been so hurried that even now it escaped his comprehension. "I just... Lily needed my help."

"I don't even think it was Lily." Atwater said, again surveying Severus with a thoughtful expression.

"I... I couldn't just let him die. You might be able to go to bed and sleep soundly but I just... I just couldn't." Severus felt frustrated and stared defiantly back at Atwater. "Why did you help then?"

"Because you needed my help." He replied simply. "You're right, I could have just gone to bed and I wouldn't have lost a wink of sleep either but that's not you is it? I don't even think you realise it." Atwater smiled and shook his head. "Why do you even want to be a Death Eater?" He asked in a low whisper. "Really?"

Severus didn't answer straight away, taking the time to consider his answer.

"Because I want other people to look at me the way you and Lily did just now." He replied honestly. "And the magic I could learn from The Dark Lord would out do anything I did just now."

"They won't look at you in quite the same way. You do know that right?" Atwater said softly.

"Close enough." Severus mumbled but knew he was probably right. There had been no fear in Lily's eyes at that moment, no hint of revulsion.

"You know... you looked pretty cool back then?" Atwater noted with a smirk as he finished applying the paste. "Not like a Death Eater or dark wizard. More heroic, you know, calm and cool under pressure not the "oh my god he's going to torture and kill us all" kind of thing."

From the other side of the room Lupin let out a small groan. Both boys turned to look. "Well I hope you're not the only one who thinks it was pretty heroic." Severus said looking pensive. "Because this is going to take a lot of explaining."

Severus sat in the large armchair opposite Professor Dumbledore's desk. A momentary silence in what had been a lengthy explanation and discussion of the events in the Potions classroom. Fawkes scratched at the seed in his bowl and fluttered his feathers. A small gold plated instrument rattled on the desk and let out a small puff of smoke, he glanced at it before snapping his eyes back onto the Headmaster who was watching him over his half moon spectacles with his fingers steepled below his crooked nose.

"And you are quite certain you have no idea who it was that put the poison into Mr Lupin's cup?" His voice was measured but soft in tone.

Severus shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, he felt like he was being studied, observed by a far keener eye than his. "No Sir. I only know what happened after Lily and Remus left the Great Hall." He had said nothing of Avery's admission and failed to mention Atwater's presence either who he had told to leave the classroom before Lily returned with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore.

"Yet you knew instantly that Lupin had been poisoned with powdered silver?" Dumbledore gave nothing away, it was neither an accusation or a statement of fact. He paused and let the words fill the room.

"I... I knew that Remus was a..."

"Werewolf." Dumbledore finished the sentence for him just so that his hesitance to answer was all the more obvious.

"Yes... and I had been studying them in greater depth since I found out... not to say I was interested in how to kill a Werewolf I just..." he felt the sweat dampen his collar, a stifling heat building around his neck. "I noticed the symptoms and felt I could help at the time."

"And indeed you did Mr. Snape. Quite brilliantly I might add." A small flicker of a smile appeared on the Headmaster's face, his eyes twinkling.

"Well thank you sir." Severus stuttered having never received praise from someone of the stature of Albus Dumbledore.

"Yet someone must have known of the affliction Mr. Lupin suffers from for them to consider powdered silver would work as it did." Dumbledore looked thoughtful as if this fact intrigued him.

"I... I've told no one sir, honestly I haven't."

Dumbledore smiled again. "I believe you Severus." It was odd to hear Dumbledore use his first name and he was instantly reminded of that night two years ago inside this very office where he had asked him not to divulge Lupin's secret. "But I will not pretend I haven't notice the company you have been keeping over the last few years."

It stunned Severus to consider Dumbledore had noticed him at all.

"I will not pretend I am not concerned though I can hardly fault a person's choice in who they decide to place their confidence in." Something in Dumbledore's eyes held a story, a past experience that put weight on these words.

"They're just my friends. That's all."

"We do what we must to survive the perils of academic life don't we?" Dumbledore mused. "It can be hard to remember that there is a whole life waiting for us outside these castle walls."

"There's greater opportunity waiting outside for some more than others though sir." Severus could feel his frustration itch his tongue.

Dumbledore sat in silence for a moment, taking in his pupil, studying his demeanour. "We can always forge our own opportunities through hard work, which I know you are no stranger to Severus."

"But connections are just as important are they not sir?"

"Do you wish to tell me something Severus? Is there something that's troubling you perhaps? Sometimes all that's needed to clear ones mind is a ear to bend, to voice our thoughts out loud."

Severus tensed up, suddenly feeling defensive. What was he up to? Was this just Dumbledore's attempt to find out the culprit for the attack of Gryffindor Tower, he was certain that had not been forgotten about. This show of concern for him, was it genuine or just a clever ploy to get Severus to talk?

The silence was breached however by a knock at the door, followed by the entrance of Professor McGonagall. She looked terse and harried, her hat was titled and her usual tightly bunned hair was slightly loose, a few stray black hairs escaping confinement.

She gave Severus a sharp glance before addressing Dumbledore. "Headmaster Mr. Lupin's parents have arrived and have requested to speak to you after they have visited their son."

"Of course Minerva, I shall meet with them at their leisure. How is Remus doing?" Dumbledore asked with a courteous smile.

"He will be fine." Again she gave Severus a brief glance, a cold pair of eyes met his own. "He will need plenty of bed rest but he should make a full recovery."

"Splendid." Dumbledore rose from his chair and took a sherbet lemon from the bowl on his desk. "Mr Snape I believe you have told me all I require. I think maybe it's time for bed, you have lessons in the morning after all."

Severus gave a start having realised he was being dismissed and stood up. Professor McGonagall raised her eye brows and cleared her throat. "Surely there is more to discuss, Mr. Lupin was poisoned for heavens sake." She looked clearly shocked that Severus was being given leave.

"That he was and Mr. Snape was the very reason he is now laying in recovery in the hospital wing as we speak."

"But... he knew. Surely it's no coincidence." She said this in a low voice but clearly not too concerned that Severus could hear.

"Minerva." Suddenly Dumbledore's voice contained a whole other note, replacing the serene with something final, a hint of admonishment.

"Well he must know who is responsible at the very least. Someone he told perhaps."

Severus could restrain his irritation no longer. "I've told no one. Professor Dumbledore asked me not to and I agreed I wouldn't." He glared at the Professor who withdrew, visually bristling with being spoke to in such a manner.

"I think it best Severus if you leave quickly before any more is said." Dumbledore gave him a wry smile and motioned for the door.

Severus wanted to stay and argue, to protest his innocence again but knew it would do him little favour. So he left the room without looking at Professor McGonagall. If the staff thought him guilty he had little hope of convincing anyone else.


	11. Loyalties Lie

Severus dined alone at breakfast the next morning as Atwater had left early after woofing down a full plate of bacon and eggs before announcing he had "something he needed to do" and departed without further divulgence.

Avery and Mulciber were lying low after yesterday and Garrick did not grace him with his presence either. Hollace gave him a nod in passing but he was pleased to find that without the company of Garrick she didn't feel the need to socialise with him.

The other notable absences from breakfast were Lily and James' group, no doubt taking the chance to visit Lupin before lessons began.

He threw a contemptuous look towards his book stuffed satchel and hefted it onto his shoulder making his way out of the hall.

He was passing a row of empty classrooms on his way towards the dungeons when he heard the faint murmur of conversation from within the History Of Magic class.

The voices inside sounded heated but stifled as though they were trying their best not to be overheard. Severus moved quietly towards the door and listened.

"I don't want to do it. Give me someone else."

It was Atwater Severus realised with a jolt of surprise. For a moment he considered moving away and minding his own business but something about Atwater's tone held him to the spot.

"You either do it or it's back to obscurity Elwood. If you want in then you'll do it." Garrick's low growl was unmistakable.

"But he's my friend. I can't do that to him. I told him I had his back, he'd never trust me again." Atwater leaked a hint of involuntary desperation into his voice.

"You attack who I tell you to. Severus needs to learn. He won't know it was you anyway, just make sure you're not discovered and we can just say it was an accident or something."

"I thought you said he was one of us, he's proved himself hasn't he?"

"I'm not discussing this any further Elwood." Garrick's tone was final.

"This is personal isn't it?" Atwater continued his voice agitated, "it's got nothing to do with Sev at all you just want to teach me a lesson."

Inside the room Garrick chuckled. "Oh Atwater, not everything is about you. You'll come to realise that if you do-as-I-ask." He emphasised the last words.

"Happy hunting." Garrick said after a moments silence and the sound of movement alerted Severus that someone was leaving the room. Quickly he dashed to the classroom on the opposite side of the corridor and closed the door, leaving room to see outside.

He caught sight of Garrick's departure and waited a while before leaving the room and making off down the hallway. "So I'm on the list am I?" Severus mumbled to himself feeling a wave of anger simmering and Atwater was the person to do it? Some friend. He'd never agree to turn on Atwater no matter what the stakes and this was what hurt him most. Was there no one he could trust in this stupid castle?

"Sev!" Atwater cried from behind him. He came clattering up the hall and matched stride with him. "Alright?"

Severus bit back the urge to scream at him and frowned. "Perfect." He grumbled.

"Ok..." Atwater glanced at him uncertainly but continued to talk. "Have you spoken to Lily yet? I saw her earlier on her way to the Hospital Wing. She looked tired."

"Did she?" He replied shortly without slowing his pace.

"Is something the matter?" He asked tentatively.

"I don't know, is there?" Severus spun round to face Atwater his eyes burned like embers, glowing orbs of outrage.

Atwater stepped back slightly upon sight of his friend. "What's wrong?" He looked concerned and made to grab Severus by the arm but his wrenched it away angrily.

"Nothing. Where have you been anyway?" He asked, enjoying the rare look of discomfort on Atwater's face.

"I... I was just in the greenhouse. I thought I'd give that spell you performed a try and was looking for some Goosegrass." He scratched his nose awkwardly and gave a small grin.

"Maybe you could practice a few of your stunning spells while you're at it, never know when you might need them." Severus turned on the spot and strode away leaving Atwater staring after him.

Once he reached the grand staircase he change his course and found himself unconsciously heading for the Hospital Wing. He suddenly felt the urge to talk to Lily, it was an impulse that had long been suppressed for many years but having no one else to turn to he found himself moving without thought.

Having made it to his destination he was pleasantly surprised to find Lily waiting outside the hospital doors. She looked up and gave a weak smile, the skin under her eyes dark.

"She kicked me out." She explained, referring no doubt to Madam Pomfrey. "Said Lupin needed his rest but he's wide awake."

Severus grimaced sympathetically. "It should be you in bed by the looks of it. You look exhausted."

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically but grinned.

"Well you do." He smiled.

"I would ask you to take over bed side duties but I don't think that's why you came."

Severus shook his head. "Yeah no thanks. I've already saved his life, asking me to act like a concerned visitor would be cruel." He was surprised to find that Lily chuckled at this.

"Oh Severus Snape, You... git."

They both burst out laughing for what seemed like the first time in years, had it been that long?

"He'll have to stay in over the holidays though, he's not happy about that." She said taking a seat on the old wooden bench outside the hospital doors. "Do you still go home for the holidays? I know you used to."

Severus grimaced. "Yep, it's back to the shop as usual. Maybe mother will even let me serve the customers this time." He said dryly, rolling his eyes. "I take it you'll be staying here... with James?" He said this lightly as if it meant little to him but truth was he was curious.

"No." She replied her face suddenly solemn, it was as if a shadow had filtered across her features. "Mum's coming out of hospital so Dumbledore's letting me leave the day before we break up to meet her. It's the last time she'll be coming home so..." her voice trailed off.

Severus felt suddenly sick, his body struck with a cold wave of shock. The last time Severus had talked to Lily about her mother hey had been 14 and it was looking as if she was coping well with her treatment and would hopefully be making a recovery. To hear this now not only brought him great sadness but also hammered home the fact that she had drifted so far away from him. To not know this, to not know she had been suffering through this alone the whole time.

"Since dad passed away Petunia's had to deal with a lot since I've been gone so it's the least I could do for her, I really want to help... though I doubt she'll let me." She said with a sigh.

Severus knelt down so that he was looking at Lily directly. "Lily I'm so sorry. If I'd had any idea I..."

"It's ok. James has been really good about it. He's not as self obsessed as you think you know?"

Severus expected to feel a pang of jealousy or at least be slightly irritated but he wasn't. If anything he was pleased if only for the fact that this one time Potter had surpassed his expectations. "That's good."

"What are you doing here?"

Severus turned to find Sirius, face ignited in rage approaching them, he was being trailed by James and Peter. Severus shot up into a standing position, James caught sight of him and balled his fists, Peter looked nervously between them.

"He's just come to see how Lupin's doing." Lily explained before Severus could answer. She gave Severus an encourage look as if seeking his agreement. He said nothing and just looked back at the Sirius stone faced.

"You've got some nerve Snape. The fact you'd even show your face after what happened." Sirius stomped forward bringing himself up to his full height.

"What, after I saved your miserable friend's life you mean?" He retorted looking bored.

"Severus not now." Lily hissed at him.

"You are joking right? You were just saving your own skin, considering you're the one who poisoned him." Sirius came back at him furiously. "You're the only person that knew about Remus."

"If I poisoned him why would I bother trying to save him?"

"Went too far didn't you? To much of a coward, didn't want to be the youngest person to be chucked inside Azkaban." Sirius muttered.

"Look you must have at least told someone Snape." James cut in trying his best to keep his voice level.

"I've told no one and not because you didn't want me to... I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't."

"Oh come on, you've wanted to get us back for that all last year." James argued throwing him a dirty look. "Your promises mean nothing. A born liar doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"Even Lily agrees it could have been you and she was there." Sirius interjected.

Severus spun to face her, clearly stung by the admission. "You think I did it too?" His voice was cold now and held none of the warmth it had held before.

Lily shook her head furiously and glared at Sirius before answering. "I just said you might have let it slip, by accident. I mean you're not Remus' biggest fan are you?"

"That doesn't mean I'm willing to murder him for it. You were there, you saw what I did and yet you still doubt me?"

Lily looked conflicted, her mouth trying to form a response but nothing came forth.

James strode forward knocking Sirius aside, he approached Severus and placed a firm hold on his shoulder. "It's time you left. Nobody wants you here."

Severus shook it off violently. He glared at James convinced he was the reason Lily doubted him, James Potter the boy who took away his best friend and turned her against him. "You did that yourself." A voice sung in his head but he ignored it.

"I wish it had been you that had been poisoned. I wouldn't have even stopped to watch you die." Severus whispered. This rage born from nowhere shocked even himself but it palled in comparison to James' anger which took the form of a hard shove followed by the drawing of his wand.

"Say that again. Go on! So that everyone can hear." He narrowed his gaze over his glasses.

Severus drew his wand and held it in his shaking hand pointed between the boy's eyes.

"James just stop." Lily cried slamming her hands into the bench.

"I'm sorry Lily, I can't let this go." James swallowed hard his eyes flicking back to Severus.

"He's right Lily he can't let it go, he never has and neither can I." Severus barked at her his eyes burning with contempt.

"Just for today please." She sounded exhausted, she rose from her seat and stared at Severus, imploring him, not James to see sense.

He looked at her properly and wished he hadn't. She looked so tired. How long had she been up? Could she sleep, maybe it wasn't just Lupin's condition that was keeping her slumber at bay.

He felt the anger inside him start to dissipate, if he kept his eyes on her he knew he could control himself. His shoulders slumped slightly as he felt his wand hand loosen its grip.

"Flipendo!" Sirius shouted from behind Severus casting a jinx that hit him squarely in the back sending him crashing forward into the stone floor, his wand flew from his hand as his chin struck the ground, clattering his teeth together. "That's for Remus." He growled raising his wand again.

Severus searched for his wand but found nothing. He closed his eyes and waited for the spell to come but looked up again when Lily screamed, followed by an almighty crash.

Atwater had appeared from nowhere and had thrown himself with full force towards Sirius, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him over towards Lily who had just enough time to move out the way as both boys went crashing into the bench. Atwater was punching every inch of Sirius he could find, his eyes crazed, his teeth bared.

Sirius howled in rage and pushed him away. Severus caught sight of James aiming his wand in Atwater's direction but he had already spun round to face him, ducking the spell and casting one of his own. "Expelliarmus."

James' wand flew through the air, Peter gave a shriek of fright and joined Lily who was was backing away from the chaos.

"Stupefy!" Sirius cried aiming the spell towards Atwater but missing the boy who spun round and sent a leg-locker curse at him, it was slightly off and only caused Sirius to stumble but it was enough as Atwater again made for him in blind fury. "Coward! Back stabbing little.." the boys clashed again in a tangle of fists and kicks. James scrambled across and pushed Atwater away allowing Sirius to kick at his legs sending Atwater to his knees, both boys converged on him.

Severus grabbed his wand from the floor and hollered "Confringo!" Sending the spell towards the broken bench which splintered and showered James and Sirius who covered their heads in the blast. Atwater sprang up, blood dripping from his nose. Severus launched himself at him and grabbed his friend by the shoulders trying desperately to hold him back. "Atty stop!" He yelled.

"Come on then Potter! I'll take you and your traitorous little pal. Fight as dirty as you want it's the only way you know how." His lips snarled and even Severus was taken back by his volcanic vitriol.

"What is going on!" Madam Pomfrey had burst through the doors and was glaring at them all.

Severus took the opportunity to drag Atwater away down the corridor.

"Watch out Black, you'll get yours, you just wait!" Atwater was still screaming as Severus pushed him.

Once they were out of sight Atwater stomped off towards their Potions class muttering angrily to himself as he went. "You're welcome by the way." He said not bothering to look in Severus' direction.

"You're welcome? I'm surprised you didn't take the opportunity to get it over and done with there and then." Severus replied his brow creased, still on edge from the confrontation.

"What are you talking about?" He spat back, though Severus could detect a hint of unease in his voice.

"No one asked you to help." Severus knew he was being ungrateful but didn't care.

"No fear of that happening again. I'll just leave them to it next time." Atwater crashed through the classroom door earning a disapproving look from Professor Slughorn. "Don't sit with me. It's clear you don't want my company."

"I wasn't going to." Severus retorted walking to the back of the class and slamming his bag onto the desk.

The next week was miserable for Severus and for once he was glad that escape from the castle for Christmas was only a few days away. He went back to his usual practice of keeping to himself. In the past he would have sought the company of Avery and Mulciber but even they were acting very cagey of late, the investigation into Lupin's poisoning had caused Avery to hide away at every opportunity and Mulciber was keeping tight lipped about the whole affair.

Garrick was his usual obnoxious self, very pleased with Lupin's perilous dance with death, voicing how pleased he had been with Avery's performance and throwing Atwater knowing glances whenever possible which was causing Severus a great deal of distress.

It was Atwater however who was troubling Severus the most, despite not talking to each other he did keep an eye on his friend whenever possible and found that he was growing increasingly more distracted as the days went on.

He was prone to multiple accidents every Potions class and would arrive late for every meal looking tired and sickly. Clearly the talk with Garrick was weighing heavily on his mind and it didn't escape Severus' notice that he had yet to be attacked. Twinges of worry and dare he admit it, sympathy started to chip away at his icy interior.

It all came to a head during the last Potions lesson before end of term when Atwater was so lost inside his own thoughts that he managed to spill the entire contents of his hiccuping solution over himself causing him to spend the entire last half of the lesson silently jumping in his seat as he struggled to suppress them.

When the lesson had ended he grabbed hold of Atwater's arm and drag him towards the door. "Come on." He ordered lightly. Atwater was too tired to object and followed him, letting out the occasional hiccup for good measure.

He found the nearest empty classroom and motioned him inside closing the door behind them.

"This silent treatment needs to end. I know, alright?" Severus crashed onto a stool looking exasperated.

Atwater frowned letting a hiccup pass before answering. "I have no idea..."

"I heard you the other week. Arguing with Garrick." He fixed him with a piercing stare.

"Oh..." Atwater went deathly quiet, the shock of being caught ridding him of his affliction. "Look it wasn't my idea, ok?"

"I know that."

"I've asked him to change his mind but he won't hear it." Atwater paced the room before Severus wringing his hands. "I don't want to do it Sev, I really don't but... I'm running out of options. I don't think I have a choice."

Severus frowned at his friend, watching the conflict trace lines into his face. "I thought we were friends Atty. If you're going to do it then why don't you do it now? Get it over with." Severus stood up and held his arms out. "I won't even fight back."

Atwater came to a stop and turned to him, bewildered, at a loss. "What do you mean?"

"Just do it."

"Do what?"

"Attack me."

"Why would I do that?"

"That's what Garrick's asked you to do isn't it?"

Atwater's shoulders slumped, his face slackening in realisation. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

Atwater wrench a hand into his robe pocket and pulled out the tattered piece of parchment from the Shrieking Shack and held it out for Severus to take. "I reckon you'd rather it had been you."

Severus took the note and opened it, his eyes fixing to the name, a thud of panic thumping inside his chest.

"Lily Evans."

"But..." Severus turned it over hoping to find another name, more information.

"I think knows Severus. I don't know how but he does or at least he suspects so. He knows you like Lily." Atwater explained his expression grim.

How could he know? Severus felt sick, his big secret was fast becoming the worst kept one.

"You can't." Severus said instantly turning his eyes from the paper to Atwater. "Atty you can't."

"Severus believe me I really don't want to but... this is my one chance. I might not get another." Atwater looked pained and couldn't maintain eye contact with him.

"Please." Severus asked, surprised by the pleading tone in his voice. "I'll ask him to change it myself. I'll beg him."

"You can't do that Sev. If you do that then he'll know for sure, he'll never let you in."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. Back out now and that's it. The Death Eaters will either kill you or let it be known you were in league with them. Then you'll be alone, only a matter of time before..."

"Atty you can't hurt Lily. I won't allow it." He continued, finding a new resolve to his voice.

Atwater winced at the edge to his words. "Severus..." he was at a loss for what to say. Severus watched the inner turmoil play out on his friend's face, conflicting emotions twisting around him like a knife inside his stomach.

Severus sat back down and gazed out the window, his mind reaching for answers, a solution... anything. "I will help you find a way." He decided finally. He couldn't just abandon Atwater to the Death Eaters mercy, his desperation made it clear to Severus that he felt there was no other option left for him.

"You will?" Atwater turned to face him, his eyes suddenly hopeful. "H... how?"

"I have no idea." He didn't want to get his friends hopes up and he was currently at a loss. "Couldn't you just lie and say you went through with it." He shrugged.

"Atwater shook his head. "He wants proof. He thinks I won't do it because of you... he's right I suppose."

"That's a good thing Atty."

"But how are we going to find a solution in three days." He groaned. "I should have told you earlier."

"Actually we only have two."

"What?"

"Lily's leaving a day early." Severus explained.

"Why?"

"Never mind." Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his temples desperately forcing his mind to think. Every problem had an answer, he had always believed this. He thrived on the notion.

"Couldn't we just lock her away in a cupboard until January?" Atwater joked with a defeated grin.

Something in Severus' mind ignited, like a match being struck in a pitch black room. A distant flickering, out of focus... but it was there.

"Or maybe I could just..."

"Shut up." Severus held up his hand, his mind ticking over and over. "I might have something."

A cold shiver flooded his body, the idea forming reluctantly.

"Does he want me to be there, when you..."

"No Sev. You can't be involved, I've already told Garrick I don't want you to find out it was me."

"Drat." Severus cursed, he walked over to the window and drummed his fingers on the sill. The trees in the Forbidden Forest waved lazily in the afternoon wind, a plume of smoke dancing upwards on the horizon from somewhere in Hogsmeade. "Maybe... will it work?"

"Sev?"

"It might work." He said to himself then turned to face Atwater. "It'll be risky though."

"If it's all we've got."

"We won't have time to test it... he just needs proof right?"

"Right. Sev please start explaining, this is driving me mad." Atwater grimaced.

"Ok but I'll explain on the way. I have to check something. It should still be there..." he grabbed Atwater by the arm and dragged him out the door.

Two days later.

Come tonight after lights out.

Sixth floor corridor, please do not tell Severus.

You'll have all the proof you need that I'm ready.

Come alone.

Atwater

Garrick reread the note as he swept up the grand staircase on his way to the sixth floor. What is he playing at? He pondered as he paused to listen for signs of movement up ahead from any patrolling teachers.

He felt frustrated that Elwood was cutting it so close, it showed a certain lack of respect he thought but could not deny the pleasing sense of excitement he felt as he climbed upwards and onwards.

Not only would this hurt Potter more than any form of personal attack but Lily Evans was the one person at Hogwarts he truly could not abide. A filthy Mudblood oozing her way into the cracks of this great castle and everybody was acting like it was perfectly fine. Sure there were others of equally filthy linage but what irked him most was the fact she seemed to excel in most subjects, showing a talent for magic when she had no rightful claim to wield it. Disgusting.

He reached the door to the sixth corridor and opened it. The hallway was silent apart from the flickering from the torches on the walls. He scanned the space and found a figure sat upon the ground, his back to the cold stone wall, his head buried in his hands.

"Elwood?" Garrick stepped closer. Atwater's harrowed expression peered up from his hands and locked an accusing stare on Garrick. His face sported a cut to his cheek and a large bruise was forming just above his furrowed brow. His robes looked disheveled and a tear at the neck made it look as if someone had recently fought against him.

"It's done." He whispered hoarsely, his eyes on the floor, his shoulders slumped.

"Oh my Atwater she did take a piece out of you didn't she?" Garrick smirked darkly, pulling at the rip in his robes. Atwater shook him off irritably. "Where is she?"

"In the old Dark Arts classroom from last year." He motion to the door towards the end of the hallway. "I just sent her a note from James asking to meet there. She must be stupider than she looks because she fell for it. Didn't go down without a fight though."

Garrick licked his lips, his teeth glistening off the torchlight. "Show me."

"Isn't this enough?" Atwater growled irritably. "We need to get out of here, we'll get caught if we hang about."

"Oh no. You're not getting away with it that easy Elwood. I want proof. Why'd you call me out here in the first place? Let's see the filthy little Mudblood."

Atwater sighed heavily and motioned for him to follow.

"I must say Elwood I really didn't think you'd do it. I don't doubt you have a dark side but what about poor Severus. The deluded fool, what's he gonna say when he finds out his little Lily has been set upon."

"He's not going to find out until after holidays because you're not going to tell him, right?"

"Ok, ok." Garrick held up his hands and grinned at Atwater's look of disgust. "I'm not a monster Elwood, I don't begrudge Severus his little crush, she's a pretty thing to be sure but he needs to realise that sort of thing won't do if he really wants to join us."

"And how is attacking her going to make him see that?" Atwater spat.

"He who rules with a firm hand receives back something more valuable than loyalty, he's feared and you can get more out of people with fear than you ever could with loyalty. The Dark Lord knows that all too well. Once Severus realises I know his secrets he'll do anything. I'm a good judge of character Elwood, I got you right didn't I?" He smirked again, his eyes reflecting his hubris. "I knew there were things more important to you than loyalty didn't I?"

"You know nothing about me." Atwater snapped, slamming his fist onto the classroom door as they approached.

"We'll see wont we? Open the door."

Atwater did as instructed. It swung open to a dimly lit and silent classroom. They stepped inside and Atwater heard Garrick give a sharp intake of breath, a moment of genuine surprise, followed by a low growl of satisfaction.

A dark shadow hung across Garrick's face, his dark unforgiving stare locked hungrily on the sight of a body, suspended in mid air, arms outstretched, blood oozing from slashes to the arms and legs. The face battered and bruised, a haunted image of brutality.

The body of Lily Evans.


	12. A Term To Forget

"Atwater... this is..." Garrick was lost for words, his eyes devoured the sight of Lily's motionless form, a bettered and bruised masterpiece to his eyes. "I never thought you would be capable of this."

Atwater was silent, he had stepped away from her as if repulsed by his actions now that they were being presented.

"I love the way she's just hanging there, a lot of the recent attacks had their victims like this, it's... inspiring." He spoke as if he were appraising a piece of art. "It's a fairly complex curse to get right."

Atwater again said nothing but Garrick barely noticed, too transfixed was he with the grotesque display of hatred. "Bloody hell Elwood, I take it she's still alive?" He said suddenly, a putrid expression of amusement on his face.

"O... of course she is." He replied hoarsely, keeping his eyes fixed anywhere but Lily. "She's just unconscious."

"Shame."Garrick took another step forward. "You're right I can hear her breathing." He registered a look of mild disappointment before turning to face Atwater. "Well for once Elwood I can only sing you good praises. This is what we need, people who show pride in their work, who know how to send a message." He held out his hand, motioning to Lily's hanging body. "Shame you couldn't have done this in the Great Hall, imagine the look on everybody's faces when they came down for breakfast. I'm sure it would give those little bitty first years quite the fright." He chuckled.

Atwater undid his cloak and placed it onto one the desks pushed to the edge of the room, he hunched over it and massaged his neck.

Garrick caught sight and grinned. "Not as easy as you think is it?" He walked over and slapped him hard on the shoulder, "you'll get used to it eventually."

He shoved his hand away and walked over to the classroom door, opening it to let a wave of cold air fill the stuffy room.

"Breath Atwater, breath." Garrick laughed to himself again, shaking his head. "Anyone would think your heart wasn't truly in this." He mused and started to walk towards Lily now, longing to get a closer look.

"Someone's coming!" Atwater hissed, freezing in the doorway.

Garrick turned and rushed over peering out the door. A silhouette was approaching from the far end of the dark hallway, only a shadow, large and lumbering.

"Hagrid?" Atwater whispered.

"Why would he be in the castle? The stupid oaf. Could be Goldstein, he's on patrol. We'd better go either way. Let whoever it is discover your little surprise." Garrick took a final appraising look at Lily and then shoved Atwater out the room breaking into a run in the opposite direction to the approaching shadow.

As they burst through the door they heard a loud crash behind them.

"Looks as if someone's discovered poor miss Evans." Garrick said looking pleased. "Wouldn't surprise me if old Goldstein fainted."

They had made it to the staircase when Atwater skidded to a halt, grasping his neck. "My cloak. I left it behind."

"Forget it." Garrick replied not stopping his descent down the staircase.

"I'm going back. They'll know it was me." Atwater gripped the bannister. "I'll wait until they leave to get help and then grab it."

"You're funeral Elwood." Garrick grinned as he disappeared away out of sight down the stairs.

"Git." Atwater released the banister and let out a long, low exhale of air. It felt like he had been holding it for ages and he took a moment before turning and making his way back into the sixth floor corridor. He made his way down the dimly lit passage searching desperately until he found what he was looking for. A suit of armour lay face first on the stone floor, its helmet resting yards from its shoulders.

"You weren't supposed to fall over." He admonished. He took his wand out which had been hidden up his sleeve and flicked it in the armour's direction. It clattered to its feet and took the helmet Atwater offered to it before turning on foot and returning to where it had been displayed at the very end of the corridor. It stumbled and wobbled as it went. "Clearly two days practice wasn't quite enough." He murmured to himself.

He rushed back into the class room and once again was taken back by the horrific sight before him. He walked over to the centre of the room so that he was only yards away from Lily, this close up he could confirm she was indeed dead and was thankful Garrick never got the chance to figure this out for himself.

He turned to the space a few steps away from Lily and listened for the sound of breathing that Garrick had heard earlier, which was steadily becoming heavier and less controlled. He placed his hand out and reached around until he found something soft and grasped it. He pulled off the cloak and gasped as he stared down at Severus curled into a ball on the floor his eyes wide, his whole body shaking, clutching at his hair and muttering to himself.

"Finite." Atwater pointed his wand and raised the shield spell he had placed on Severus previously. "Sev are you ok... Severus?"

A strange rattling breath caused Atwater to turn and look behind him.

Lily's closed eyes suddenly snapped open and fixed onto Severus' trembling figure, her head remained lulled onto her chest as she slowly began to glide towards him. Severus gave a small yelp of horror, his voice strained and hoarse as he scrambled backwards smashing his head into the desk behind him.

Atwater ignored the chill that ran down his spine at the sight before him and leapt between the two, his wand held aloft. "Stop!"

The figure of Lily dissolved into a swirling mass of black before reforming into the shape of a large man, his hateful, unforgiving gaze falling onto Atwater. The man's lips curled in disgust, a snarling, beastly look on his face. "Get over here now boy!" He demanded in a guttural snarl. "Do as you're told!"

Atwater took a step back, a momentary look of panic on his face. Then he lifted his wand again. "Not anymore. Riddikulus!"

The looming figure started to wither in front of his eyes, shrinking down till it was a mere foot tall, all skin and bones, a scrawny child with dirt on its knees and an insolent look in his spiteful face.

"Pathetic." Atwater stared down at him and laughed in derision.

The Boggart whirled into mist again shooting back into the large cupboard at the back of the room, rattling the draws and hinges on the doors as it did so. Then it fell silent.

"I really should tell a teacher that you're in there." Atwater mumbled to himself then whizzed round and dropped to his knees in front of Severus. "Sev. Sev come on." He slapped the boy's face lightly and grasped his shoulders. "Sev it's ok. It wasn't real. You know it wasn't. You suggested using the Boggart because you knew it would turn into Lily. Try to remember."

Severus looked up at Atwater his eyes searching and confused. He blinked and a flicker of sense began to leak into them. "I did?" He grabbed hold of Atwater's arm to reassure himself. "I did."

"That's right." Atwater said gently, "You remembered the one that attack you in Knockturn Alley turning into Lily a year ago."

"But..." Severus stared at the cupboard and Atwater felt his hand tremble on his arm. "But she was just lying there before, she never looked like that, all beaten up and hovering like she was..." his lip quivered slightly and he swallowed hard.

"It must have been all those articles you've been reading in the Prophet about the Death Eater attacks. There was so much detail in them it's not surprising your Boggart changed. That sort of stuff gets into your head." Atwater said softly.

"I didn't think James' cloak would work so well." Severus muttered, his breathing finally becoming restful.

Atwater walked over to it and picked it up running it through his hand. "I'll admit I've never seen one quite like it. It's lucky it was in the same place as last time. Are you sure we have to put it back?"

"Yes." Severus replied, gaining some composure and getting to his feet. "James will notice if it's missing and we need to make sure no questions are asked. If we take it back now we'll be less likely to run into anyone."

"I can't believe they haven't blocked that path to the shack up yet. Was that the one Sirius led you down to find Lupin?"

Severus nodded.

"Crazy." Atwater leaned onto one of the desks and let out a tired sigh. "It worked though Sev, it really worked. I can't believe we pulled it off."

"You must have sold it pretty well for Garrick to believe you." Severus noted.

"Well all this helped." Atwater pointed to his torn clothes and injuries. "You could have gone a bit easy with this one though." He prodded gingerly to the cut on his cheek.

"It had to be believable." Severus argued. "Lily wouldn't go down without a decent fight." He let his eyes wander over to the cupboard the Boggart had appeared from. The image of Lily brutally tortured now burned into his mind. It was a far cry from the lifeless body that he'd been presented with from the Boggart in Knockturn Alley. Just a childish fear of death, of losing his friend but this time... her vacant eyes clawing into him once the shield was lifted, guilty, accusing. The Boggart locating its prey and pressing down upon him, feeding on the shame Severus harboured.

He knew it was all in his head but the articles in the Prophet had left little to the imagination and for Lily this thing must be a constant source of worry, being Muggle born. Something inside Severus gnawed away at his stomach, a sense of panic born from feeling like he'd fallen too far down a rabbit hole he couldn't climb back out of. A point of no return he'd wish he'd had the good sense to retreat from.

"Right." Atwater said finally, his hands on his waist. "You ready to head off then? I can do it myself if you'd rather..."

"I'm fine." Severus said quickly, fixing his troubled gaze for a more stoic look of readiness. He took the cloak and draped it over his shoulders. "Let's just get it over with."

The morning sun filtered onto Hogsmeade platform, a light snowfall covering the tracks. A chilled wind sifted through the students as they slowly piled onto the train back to King's Cross Station.

Severus hung back bleary eyed and yawning wide as he waited. He'd slept very little the previous night. His nightmares vivid and overwhelming.

Lily's body crudely displayed in an act of cruelty, broken and cursed. Her face so often a calming influence to Severus now contorted in a twisted image that he would never be able to erase. The sound of his sobs filled his ears, wanting to turn away, to not look but finding his body rendered paralysed, forced to look upon her.

This is what the Death Eaters did was it not? Hadn't he signed up for this? His lust for power and influence outweighing his compassion and crooked moral compass.

Yet in a weird twisted logic he'd somehow managed to convince himself that this could be his best chance to protect her from such a fate. It could not be denied that Voldemort was gaining strength by the day, it felt inevitable to Severus that his rise to power was mere years if not months away. Lily would be in danger regardless and what better way to ensure her safety than to be on the inside with information James would not have.

He could have his thirst for knowledge of dark magic sated and protect Lily at the same time.

Who knows? He thought. Perhaps she would seek him out, once he was a full fledge member of their ranks. She could come to rely on him like she used to. He would protect her, far better than James ever could he was certain.

"I could be inside eating breakfast right now." Atwater grumbled, his arms folded looking into the hubbub.

"Why aren't you then?" Severus inquired.

"And have my father come storming down here to drag me back himself. I don't care if the castle's unplottable, that won't stop him. Might as well just get it over with." Atwater grimaced back.

"Morning." Garrick's gruff voice appeared from behind them. He looked pleased Severus noted and shared a glance with Atwater. This was a good. "No sign of you know who?" Garrick whispered to Atwater who shot him a cautious look.

Severus pretended not to hear.

"Must still be in the hospital wing licking her wounds... or maybe... she's dead." He concluded with a triumphant look in his eyes.

"She's not dead." Atwater hissed back. "If she was dead do you really think they'd be letting us leave the castle?"

"True... it's a shame though."

Severus gritted his teeth. He pretended to take interest in a group of raucous Ravenclaws but strained to listen over the hum of chattering students.

"I wonder if they've told Potter yet? I'd love to see the look on his face when they do."

"Yeah." Atwater replied half heartedly.

"Well either way you've really impressed me Elwood and I don't say that lightly." He clasped the boy on the shoulder. "Trust that I've already informed my father. I sent a letter first thing this morning."

Atwater let out a discreet sigh of relief.

"Severus." Garrick raised his voice to be heard as they pushed their way onto the train. "I suggest you and Elwood join the rest of us in the usual compartment, we have further matters to discuss."

The two boys nodded and followed Garrick has he pushed and elbowed his way towards the compartment they had occupied at the start of the year.

"Out." Garrick barked at two first years who looked like they might protest at first but upon seeing Severus and Atwater behind him scurried out and down the train, grumbling as they went.

They all took a seat and waited until Hollace arrived followed by Mulciber and Avery. Hollace gave Garrick a tentative glance but Garrick failed to notice so she slinked back into her seat looking slightly crestfallen.

Garrick gave Mulciber and Avery a nod of greeting and the all settled down as the train began to rumble away from the station and away from Hogsmeade.

Once they were fully moving Garrick pulled down the corridor blinds and placed the usual muffling charm on the door.

Avery stretched out lazily pushing Mulciber further into the window. "That was the most insane first term ever I think." He announced with a grin.

Mulciber pushed him back into Severus who merely frowned at them. "Well there was that one year you lost your wand and had to spend the entire term sharing mine... that was horrible." Mulciber muttered looking glum. "I've never felt so violated."

"Anyway..." Garrick interrupted them, "I think it goes without saying you all surpassed my expectations. I thought maybe one or two of you would falter at the final hurdle but I'm pleased to say you really impressed me." He gave a knowing look at Atwater who nodded uncomfortably. Severus shifted nervously in his seat.

"So you pulled through in the end did you Atwater?" Mulciber said giving him a wink. "Who'd you get."

"That's between me and him." Garrick said wryly with a smile before Atwater could answer, "let just say he's assuaged my doubts for now."

"For now?" Atwater muttered under his breath.

"Bet it wasn't as gruesome as what I did to Lupin though?" Avery roared looking pleased with himself. "The filthy beast didn't know what hit him."

Severus turned to face Avery upon mention of this and leaned forward. "And how did you find out about Lupin in the first place?" He wanted to add that it was his fault he was being blamed but didn't think that admitting to already knowing about Lupin's affliction would do him any favours.

"Well..." Avery looked to Garrick who grinned and nodded, then Avery's glance fell onto Mulciber who smiled sheepishly but a hint of pride glazed his eyes.

"You?" Atwater frowned and joined Severus in his surprise. "But how..."

"It all boils down to who I got given as my task." He explained pausing for effect.

"Who'd you get?" Both boys asked in unison.

"Pettigrew."

"Peter?"

"No his mum... of course Peter." Mulciber rolled his eyes.

"But..." Severus couldn't work through the logic in his mind and stared dumbstruck at him.

"Turns out little Peter's more of a coward than we thought." Mulciber grinned maliciously. "I hadn't even begun before he started gabbing away to avoid being hurt himself."

Severus couldn't believe it. Everyone, including Lily thought it could have been him when it was Peter, one of Lupin's best friends who sold him out.

"We were only going to rough him up a bit, a few small curses, a couple of bruises but what we got instead was better than that."

"Exactly." Garrick agreed, crossing his arms wisely. "It's not all about fighting and killing Muggles you know? Information is absolutely vital, less fun I'll admit but we can learn from this. Now we know how spineless he really is we can use him for information in the future you see? Apply the right amount of pressure and who knows what we'll find out."

"It's all about manipulating people you see?" Mulciber added pompously. "I mean he couldn't have know we'd try to poison Lupin but now that he does he'll be terrified of being discovered."

"So what now?" Atwater asked Garrick expectantly.

"What now? Well it's now out of my hands I'm afraid." Garrick held up his hands. "I've put your names forward, that's all I can do."

"That's it?" Atwater stared wide eyed at Garrick. "You said you'd get us in."

"And I have Elwood. Your foot is now firmly in the door." He took out a letter from his bag. "My father has asked me to invite you all to a little get together he's having on Boxing Day. He does it every year." He raised his eyebrows and grinned. He took out a small stack of white cards and started to hand them out.

Severus took his first and looked at it. It was written in beautifully elegant gold letters.

"You are cordially invited to a festive gathering at the Garrick estate in Lacock on the 26th of December to share an evening with friends and like minded company. Hilda, Brune and myself will be looking forward to your attendance."

Atwater took his and frowned again. "No offence "Brune" but I'm not that interested in Boxing Day dinner round your mum and dads house."

Garrick sighed tiredly and continued. "First off it's a mansion and secondly do you really think I want you of all people to join my family for dinner? Its not about wanting to attend it's more about who will be attending. It's a front, simple as that. You want to mix in the right circles then this is your chance."

"Will the Dark Lord be there?" Avery asked awestruck.

"It's possible. He doesn't tend to announce his arrival or so my father says anyway."

Avery gulped.

"Looks pricey." Mulciber noted with a frown at his invitation.

"That's because it is." Garrick replied. "Dress robes will be expected. It's not exactly a Gobstones club get together." He chuckled.

Severus felt a prickle of heat on his collar and a flush of red blossom on his cheeks... dress robes were expensive and he had all but a few Galleons to his name.

"Garrick?" Hollace piped up her hand outheld, empty.

"Yes?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her, his tone aloof.

"My invitation?" She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh yes." Something about the way Garrick spoke was off, Severus felt his skin prickle, sensing the mood change. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that." He grinned cryptically.

"What are you on about?" Hollace frowned but put her hand down, looking guarded.

"Well it hasn't bypassed my attention that you are the only element of this group who has failed to do as I asked. Severus attacked James, Avery poisoned Lupin, Atwater also succeeded." His grin disappeared and he was staring at her now disappointedly.

"You know I tried. I could never get Sirius on his own. He was always with Potter and his lot." Hollace argued her expression thoroughly confused.

"That didn't stop Avery did it?" He replied motioning towards Avery who was watching them both with baited breath. "He used his cunning did he not? Didn't back down because it was "too difficult" did he?" Garrick pointed out in a mocking, sulking voice.

"Well what about Mulciber?" She shot back quickly, "he didn't-"

"I know he didn't but as I've already explained he more than proved to me his worth." He said looking bored now.

Hollace leaned back in her seat looking defensive, her gaze shifting to each of them. "But... I thought we were-"

"We were what?" Garrick asked looking unamused. "Partners, lovers... friends?" His smile rendered free of any emotion. He was enjoying the look of surprise on her face now as she tried to comprehend what was happening. "I have no use for failures and neither does the Dark Lord." He snapped, his voice suddenly cruel.

She glared at him, her eyes hinted at the betrayal she felt. "It's not your decision to make."

He laughed and took out his wand, slowly. "I think you'll find it is."

Before he could say anymore Hollace had sprung to her feet and made for the compartment door.

"Mulciber!" Garrick barked and without hesitation the boy pounced, grabbing her by the arms and shoving her back into her seat. She kicked out but Avery quickly grabbed her other arm to stop her from struggling free.

"Calm down my dear." Garrick said in a sickly sweet voice. "I just need to make sure you won't be able to utter a word of this to anyone."

He was going to wipe her memory Severus realised with a jolt.

"Now truth be told this is the first time I've ever done this spell before but that's what makes it more exciting doesn't it?"

Hollace kicked out again but Garrick merely chuckled.

"You pig!" She screamed, trying to bite at the two Slytherins pinning her arms to the seat.

This wasn't right a voice in Severus' head rang out. Despite his lack of fondness for Hollace he knew she didn't deserve to have her memory wiped, especially by an untrained hand.

"Hold still!" Garrick growled pointing his wand between her eyes. She locked onto it and stopped struggling. Her eyes a molten mixture of anger and fear. "If I get this wrong you won't remember your mother's name let alone your own." He chuckled.

Severus took hold of his wand and could feel his arm begin to rise, then someone's hand held it, slowly pushing it back down. He turned to find Atwater still staring at the captive Hollace, he shook his head yet Severus could tell he was just as uncertain about these events as he was.

"Now what was it... obliviate? That's it but the wand motion, never was one for correct posture." He muttered to himself, revelling in the nervous cries of protestation coming from Hollace as he spoke.

Severus wanted to act but what could he do, he knew he couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

"Now just hold still Hollace and it'll be over before you know it." Garrick nodded to Avery and Mulciber who held her tighter. "Close your eyes if you want and I'll just-"

"Wait!" Severus cut in holding out his hand. "I'll do it."

Garrick raised his eyebrows, intrigued. "Really Snape? I think it best if I just-"

"You can't risk it going wrong." Severus had no idea what he was saying but knew he couldn't let Garrick perform the charm. If this was the only option then he would take it. "Just in case. We can't risk it not working and word getting out can we?" He argued his voice shaking slightly.

"And you could do a better job could you?" Garrick asked but something in his voice hinted that he was willing to listen.

"I've done it before." Severus lied feeling a fresh wave of panic wash over him as he tried to think on his feet.

"Really?" Garrick replied looking doubtful.

"He has." Atwater cut in giving Severus a pointed look. "He did it on David Metcalfe in Hufflepuff. We were bored one evening and thought we'd try it out on a first year. It worked, he got the little snot to forget all he'd learned in Charms that morning. He was nearly crying trying to do his homework in the library... couldn't remember a thing."

Severus had to admit he was impressed with his friend's ability to be so convincing when confronted with a bare faced lie.

"Well if you've done it before." Garrick motioned to Hollace who adjusted her glare towards Severus.

Severus glanced towards Atwater who gave him a reassuring nod. He'd read the text of course, numerous times. The idea of mind control and memory alteration was a subject he'd found fascinating but having never performed such magic before he was suddenly aware that he may be doing more harm than good by attempting such feats.

Severus held up his wand tentatively trying to recall the correct procedure.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Hollace shouted at him as she pushed Avery against the window.

He drew his wand in a figure of eight and focused hard on making sure he didn't over exaggerate his movements.

"I'LL KILL YOU SNAPE!" She lunged forward to swipe at his wand but Atwater quickly shoved her back.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Atwater cast the binding curse and instantly Hollace's arms and legs clamped together but it wasn't strong enough to stop her cries.

"JUST LET ME GO!" She screamed a pleading note to her voice now. "I won't tell anyone. Garrick you know I won't say anything, I'll keep quiet I swear." She locked her eyes onto Garrick who looked disinterested and reclined in his seat.

"Carry on Snape."

"YOU COWARDS, ALL OF YOU! NONE OF YOU ARE FIT TO SERVE THE DARK LORD!"

"Obliviate."

"I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS I'LL-"

Then she fell silent her eyes glazing over, turning misty and searching vacantly.

The compartment fell silent and watched as Severus worked. Avery now released of the task of restraining Hollace looked rather shaken. Mulciber on the other hand looked out the window at the passing hills, his eyes locked on the horizon.

Atwater sat back and leaned on his arm, watching Severus with intrigue. Garrick was the only one smiling, a look of satisfaction plastered on his face.

When Severus was finished he dropped his wand and sank back into his seat. He felt oddly drained by the process having never done the charm before. It had taken an inordinate amount of concentration and his own mind swam with vague images he knew weren't his own. Hollace in the compartment at the start of the year, Hollace slinging a bucket of chicken blood, Hollace and Garrett locked together in an embrace in the quieter parts of the castle. Severus shuddered and pinched between his eyes. Hollace as a younger girl standing in front of her little sister prepared to fight a group of Muggle boys, Hollace writing long letters home from her dorm room...

"You ok Sev?" Atwater asked leaning forward to look into his face.

"I think so."

"She's coming round." Mulciber announced as a dazed Hollace shook her head as if waking from a slumber.

"Where..." she mumbled incoherently, looking from one boy to the other, frowning. "Mulciber?" She asked staring at the boy who looked back bemused. "Why am I here?"

"You came in to talk to Avery about your transfiguration homework." Severus said trying his best to look disinterested.

"Yes... Yes I did." She said uncertainly but then nodded as if confirming this to herself.

"Weren't you going to go look for the Trolley Witch? You just said that you were." He continued motioning to the door.

Hollace rose from her seat, her legs slightly unsteady. "Yes I was..." She was mumbling slightly and had to place a hand on the door frame to keep balance. "I guess I'll see you next term."

"Hollace." Garrick called after her just as she was leaving. She turned and looked back into the compartment. "No hard feelings yeah?" He peered at her expectantly as she stared back, her expression searching.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." He grinned gleefully and beamed at Severus who swallowed hard and only now allowed his tense muscles to relax.

Hollace frowned before leaving the compartment.

"Very impressive Severus." Garrick complimented but Severus didn't acknowledge him, he felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave the group as soon as possible.

"Did you really need to do that?" Atwater asked Garrick shooting him an accusing look.

"A failure's a failure." Garrick shrugged, "I'd have done the same to any of you."

"I don't doubt that." Atwater muttered before rising to his feet. "Well if we're done here I think I'll go find less traitorous company."

"You do that." Garrick shot back with a smirk. "Just remember where that traitorous company has gotten you."

"Coming Sev?" Atwater asked.

"Yeah." Severus took off out the door and didn't look back until he was two carriages down. Atwater was right behind him and they both leaned out the open window in the corridor.

"That was the best thing to do right?" Severus asked pushing the long stands of hair from his face.

"Yeah. He was going to do it regardless and truthfully we'd have been in just as much trouble if we'd stop him. He was never going to let Hollace in, he wanted to make an example out of someone and she was the only one left... he's out of control." The wind was blowing his hair across his face, a wave of silvery grey. "That's why I backed you up when you said you'd wipe her memory."

"But I'd never done it before, she could have ended up in St. Mungos if I'd got even the smallest detail wrong."

"But you didn't did you and I never doubted you wouldn't be able to do it." Atwater explained simply, "You just sort of go with it."

"Years of studying and practice is not "going with it" you know?" He replied but grinned all the same.

"Well alright." Atwater nodded. "So do you want to find something to eat or should we just get something in London?"

"Got any money on you?" Severus asked displaying his empty pockets. He was glad of the change of topic.

"Nope."

"Well then I guess it's neither then."

They laughed.

"Well at least we won't be bored over Christmas." Atwater said flipping over the invitation in his hand.

"I can hardly wait." Severus mumbled sarcastically, his eyes locked on the dark clouds looming over the Scottish mountains as they rolled pass their window.


	13. Doeful Domicile

The smokestack dotted skyline of Cokeworth billowed thick clouds of charcoal, turning the rolling snow covered hills behind the factories into hazy mirages. The sun had long since departed leaving hundreds of glowing orbs behind from lit windows and weak willed streetlights.

Severus yanked his trunk off the Knight Bus with tremendous effort and hauled it behind him as he took off in the direction of Spinners End his heart sinking lower with each step that drew him closer to home.

If it had been possible he would have lingered with Atwater around London all night but the lack of sufficient funds for a decent meal and a bed to rest in drew him homeward.

The nighttime streets were empty, the seasonal cold driving everybody indoors. He came to a rest at the small gate that guarded his home, rusty brown and leaning crooked from a busted hinge. It creaked open and led him towards the tired looking brown bricks and black front door, flecks of paint peeling away from the wood.

"Alohomora." He murmured pointing his wand at the lock, a small click emanating from within. He smiled in satisfaction. His father was always telling him to use his key. Little victories.

The hallway was silent and dimly lit. The dusty lampshade the only source of illumination. He carefully eased the door closed and cast a glance at the clock hanging above the stairs. 9 o'clock, he was later than he thought.

He crept across the ancient floorboards knowing which ones were desperate to give him away. With a foot in the hall and the other on the first step up towards his bedroom a voice came from the kitchen just beyond the cupboard under the stairs.

"What time do you call this?" His father loomed large in the doorway. He was tall like his mother but the years of drink had drained him of any imposition, he swayed slightly and opted to lean his shoulder on the frame to steady himself.

"I'm not that late." Severus protested doing his best to avoid glancing at the clock again.

"Not that late he says." His father muttered to himself, his heavy brows knitted, his long greying mane of hair dusting his shoulders. He narrowed his dark brown eyes over his nose which was hooked just like his son's. "Get in here now." His words remained firm despite the slur in their tone.

Severus heaved a heavy sigh and slouched his shoulders as he stalked into the kitchen, following behind his father.

There was no sign of his mother so Severus assumed she was working late at the shop. The kitchen smelt heavily of smoke and remnants of its creation sat in a pile in the ashtray by the windowsill.

His father yanked open the fridge and produced a plate with a hastily made sandwich on it, he plonked it onto the kitchen table with such force that Severus was surprised it hadn't shattered.

"We told to come straight home from King's Cross." He growled pointing at the empty seat in front of the meal.

Severus ignored it and crossed his arms. "You didn't even say goodbye it was Mother who told me to." He snapped.

"And you will do as you are told." His father narrowed his eyes at his son.

"She's not even home yet and it's not as though you could be bothered to meet me

is it?"

His father shook his head angrily, his fists tightening in frustration. "You know I can't. I have things I need to do."

"Like what?" Severus let out an incredulous laugh and motioned to the sink where a small row of empty whiskey bottles sat, drained of their contents.

"It's none of your concern."

"Why do you even care when I get home?"

"While you live under my-"

"Yes I know. While I live under your roof blah blah blah." Severus felt the irritation prickle under his collar and returned the nasty look his father shot him as he sat down finally and began to eat.

"You'll be helping your mother first thing tomorrow so I want you to bed early." His father opened the fridge and glanced at the beer on the top most shelf before catching Severus' eye and closing it again, wearily grabbing the kettle and filling it from the sink.

"Fine." Severus grumbled between mouthfuls. The sandwich wasn't good but he was so famished that a brick would have tasted pleasant to him at this moment. "Any chance you'll be pitching in this week?" He added with a smirk.

"You know I can't do anything since my accident at work." He took this moment to rub his lower back gingerly.

That was rich Severus thought. His father could move pretty fast if he wanted to clip him round the ear or make for a fresh beverage.

"That was months ago. Why don't you just let Mum do something about it then you can go back?"

"No thank you." He said briskly with a frown. "If a doctor can do nothing about it then that's that."

"Muggle doctors don't know anything." Severus retorted.

"You'd do well to show us "Muggles" a bit more respect. It was a "Muggle" doctor that brought you into this world remember and it was this "Muggle" who raised you." He jabbed his thumb toward his chest.

Severus scoffed at this last bit and received a sharp look.

His father drew a frown across his brow. "I didn't ask for this you know? I didn't find out about your mother till after you came along and she only told me after you started acting just as... strange." He sounded resentful and folded his arms across his chest.

Severus had heard this story many times before but it was never easy to hear it retold.

"I'm not surprised she didn't tell you, considering what you're like. I'm just surprised she married you in the first place."

"Hey!" His father shouted, the alcohol on his breath reaching across the table and invading Severus' space. "It was your mother who came crawling back 15 years ago when she realised she couldn't support herself and a whining 2 year old on her pitiful salary. She practically begged me to take you both back and I did. I was well within my rights to be done with the both of you."

Severus said nothing his hands trembled with anger but he knew that retaliation would only lead to further argument and he was too tired to put in the effort.

His father turned his back on him to pour a cup of tea. "Now." He said finally turning round and fixing his son with a firm look. "Me and your mother have been talking and we spent last term going over the family expenses and considering my situation with work and your mothers meagre income with the shop we have decided a fresh course of action needs to be taken to prevent this family from falling behind." He went to a kitchen drawer and took out a stack of letters.

Severus felt a wave of apprehension wash over him as he watched his father riffle through the post. He had no idea what he was up to but doubted it would be something he found agreeable.

"I still know a few people from Coen's Auto in town and last week I went down there to speak to Harry, you remember Harry don't you? He was the one that dropped me off at home after my accident."

Severus said nothing, he could feel a looming shadow as if something was about to be dropped on him from a great height.

"Well he took a bit of talking around to the idea but I said you're a fast learner and you're always happy tinkering away on those projects in your room so..."

He dropped a large beige envelope unceremoniously in front Severus who cast his eyes onto it and then back at his father, his eyes questioning.

"You start on the first Monday after school ends. We're going to allow you to finish your education as we've already paid out for a lot of it and then-"

"What?" Severus sat back in his chair his mind racing, trying to grasp the situation.

"I've got you a job. No interview just an agreement between friends."

"At a garage?" Severus couldn't hide the incredulity in his voice, he almost broke into a smirk at the absurd notion.

"Yes." His father said simply.

"What do I know about cars? We don't use them in my world they-"

"It's the same damn world Severus and you belong to this part as much as your mad lot, flying about on broomsticks and disappearing up chimneys."

Severus stuttered a few sounds but could not find the words to express quite how ludicrous he found the whole affair.

"Wand waving and brewing those foul smelling potions of yours won't bring in enough money to keep a roof over your head."

"How would you know?" Severus snapped final finding his voice.

"I've lived with a bleeding witch for long enough to know it's not a life of stability."

"But I told you both already that I want to apply for a teaching position at Hogwarts."

"I've talked to your mother about that and she says the pay wouldn't be nowhere near enough and that's if you're even good enough for the job."

"You wouldn't know. You've never taken enough of an interest to find out."

"Severus I am not debating this with you." His father's voice rose and his grip on the handle of his cup of tea tightened. "As long as you're a part of this family you will help provide for it."

"But I'd be living at the castle most the time anyway. You just want me to stick around and pay up so that you can waste it all on getting drunk."

"ENOUGH!" He slammed his hand on the kitchen counter.

"Or what?" Severus replied getting to his feet, his chair scrapping against faded kitchen tiles. "Going to chuck that at me are you?" He snarled pointing to the cup clasped tightly in his father's hand, his knuckles white.

"Or you can pack your bags and get out of this house right this second." His father shot back his voice shaking.

Severus bit back a retort and faltered slightly. He had nowhere to go. "I'm not going to work in some stupid Muggle garage."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm-"

"DO NOT ARGUE!" His father threw the cup of tea downward onto the floor shattering it into pieces, dousing the floor with warm brown water.

"What is going on?"

Severus turned to find his mother standing at the kitchen door, her arms full with a large wooden crate containing jars of ingredients. Her pale complexion was drained even further from the effort, her long black hair tied across her shoulder. She looked at Severus first with her pale grey eyes and then at his father Tobias. "You haven't told him have you?" She asked quietly letting the crate fall onto the table with a thump.

"So what if I have?" He replied casting her a defiant gaze.

"We said we'd talk to him together." She looked tired and let out a sigh.

"You were late." He snapped ignoring the broken pieces of cup on the floor and making for the fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer and taking the top off with the bottle opener attached to the keychain on his waist.

"Mother I'm not going." Severus said defiantly turning away from his father and rounding on her.

She looked at him for a moment not quite meeting his eyes then frowning as she busied herself pulling jars from the crate. "You'll do as your father wishes Severus. He's no doubt explained to you that we need the money right now. A Professor's wage won't be enough and a decent job elsewhere requires connections I just don't have."

"What my about the rest of the family surely they could help?" Severus asked desperately.

The air went strangely chilled and only the sound of his father's scoffing laugh punctured the silence.

"Tell him Eileen go on." His father said with a smirk but she ignored him and continued to talk, her tone growing more restless with each jar she place on the table.

"What about my plans?" Severus asked wishing she would just look at him.

"Your plans don't pay enough Severus. After everything you've put us through could you please not think about yourself for one moment."

"W-what?" He asked taken back.

"Don't expect any help from the rest of the family boy." His father said with an amused grin. "They've all but disowned you haven't they darling?" Tobias looked at his wife as if prompting her to elaborate but having failed to garner such reaction he continued. "Turned her away didn't they? Off she ran taking little Severus along with her, begging for them to take her in and what happened Eileen?"

"Tobias please don't." She said pleadingly, gripping tight onto the edge of the crate.

"Her blessed parents took one look at you and wanted nothing to do with her. See Severus the wizarding side of your family aren't too fond of me are they dear?" He grinned again but a hint of resentment crept into his voice. "Don't like Muggles do they? They think I'm not fit to lick their boots and guess what Severus? The same goes for you too." He leaned back in his chair, arms folded, a satisfied look on his face. "Like father, like son."

"It's my fault. I ran away from home. It's me they're really angry with." She said flicking her eyes in her son's direction but failing to meet his own.

Severus felt something akin to a punch in the gut. He knew his mother never spoke about her parents but he'd always assumed it was because they'd lost touch when she moved to Cokeworth. He knew the Prince name held some respect in he wizarding community but had never met another member other than his mother.

"So back she came." His father continued his grin now vacant, his eyes cold. "I took you in and provided for you both did I not? I think it's only fair that you Severus start to pay your old man back for my kindness."

"Kindness?" Severus snorted incredulously. "Parents aren't meant to want reimbursement from their children. If you wanted that you should have never have had me in the first place."

"If only." His father muttered.

"TOBIAS!" His mother exclaimed.

"It hurts doesn't it Severus? To find out your not wanted, to be nothing but a disappointment." His father stared at his son's glaring eyes.

Eileen wrung her hands together as her shoulders folded further inwards "Tobias I never-"

"Save it." He barked. "Regretted marrying a Muggle did you? Couldn't wait to leave once you'd gotten what you wanted." He motioned angrily towards Severus.

"You had changed Tobias. You weren't the same man I married."

"Ha!" He barked, his eyes wild. "I'm not the same man? How about you? Failed to mention the whole witch thing didn't you?"

"What does that matter?"

"It matters." He snapped. "If Severus had never turned funny would you have ever told me or just kept up the lie?"

"It wasn't important." His mother choked on her words, her body trembling.

"You told me your family had died Eileen. You lied about everything and now your cursed son is just as selfish, can't wait to leave his pathetic mother behind can he? I cant say I blame him but-"

"I'll go." Severus said quietly cutting his father off. He glanced at his mother who was on the verge of tears and despite the emotional distance they held between them something in his heart stung when he heard such words, saw the pain in her face. He held no intention of ever working at such a place but if it shut his awful father up then he'd lie just to put an end to the barrage of accusations.

He turned from the room leaving his meal half finished and left for his bedroom without another word being spoken. The atmosphere hung heavy but dispersed the moment his door was shut and he took in the familiar surroundings of his bedroom.

He'd figure something out he told himself. He'd get himself and his mother out of this house if it killed him.

He sat on his bed which hadn't been touched since the day he left for school, a phial of tested potion lay on the floor near his foot. He picked it up and rolled it in his hands.

He knew that becoming a Professor might not be enough to support them both but of course it may not even come to that. There were other avenues open to him now that in the past had not been an option. The Death Eaters were a glimmer of hope, an opportunity to open doors to influence and power untold. Yet the unease in his chest did not dissipate, he chose simply to ignore it instead.

Falling back onto the bed he gazed towards the ceiling wishing this miserable feeling would leave his body. The familiar sounds of his father's raised voice made its way up the stairs, his stumbling footsteps clattering down the hall as he made his way towards the living room, no doubt preparing to sink into his favourite chair the beer he'd no doubt already finished replaced by another.

He'd only been home for no more than an hour and already he longed to be away from it, back in the castle were at least there he felt as though he belonged.

The days leading up to Christmas were considerably solitary for Severus. He spent most of the day time in the stockroom of "Prince's Potions" moving stock to and fro with his wand and managing the stores inventory. This wasn't so bad he thought as it gave him a chance to think up new potion ideas as he perused over the ingredients.

If he wasn't in the shop he was drifting back and forth across Cokeworth randomly wandering its streets finding ways to pass his time and avoid coming home. When he was in the house he tucked himself away in his bedroom, working on Potions or trying out new spells which he took to jotting down in his Potions book.

He barely said two words to his father and his mother was rarely home as she spent even more time in the shop than Severus did and so this continued, not even Christmas morning was much of an event in the Snape household. He found a hurriedly wrapped parcel at the foot of his bed which contained a Potions book which he already owned, he glanced over to the very same copy sitting on his bookshelf. His parents rarely took notice of the things he read but at least his mother tried, he knew for certain that his father had nothing to do with the gift.

It was only during the afternoon that anything of note happened.

Severus was lying on his bed, his head turned to his snow dusted window, gazing out into the grey sky. He had retreated back to his room once his father had begun taking large swigs of his half empty bottle of wine at lunch and listing all the times Severus had let him down or disappointed him.

This joyful event Severus had had to endure often in the past so he took his leave from the table not waiting to discover if there were any new additions to the list this year.

Normally his parents would leave him to his own devices once he had left for his room, so it was with some trepidation that he turned to face the door upon hearing his mother call his name from the bottom of the stairs.

"Severus come down here please." Her voice was strained and sounded irritated.

What was it now he thought as he heaved himself out of bed. Another job application with the bank this time? Extra hours at the shop over summer? Maybe they'd rented out his room and just wanted him to lure him out so that they could slap a new lock on it. He smirked and wrenched open the door.

"What is it?" He asked as he descended the stairs. His mother stood there her arms folded tightly across her chest and a frown tattooed onto her brow. "I hope you get a decent rate on my room but I warn you there might be some fire damage from my..." His sarcastic tone trailed off as the open front door came into view, the figure between its frame smiling broadly at him.

"Atty?"

"Afternoon Sev." Atwater greeted him in a jovial tone clearly choosing to ignore the disgruntled look on the face of Severus' mother.

"This bo- gentlemen say he knows you from school." His mother said wrestling her tone into something resembling politeness.

"Yes. Mother this is Atwater Elwood. We take Potions together." Severus explained

She turned back to Atwater who flashed her a winning smile only to receive a sceptical look back. "He also informs me that you two are leaving tomorrow." She added drilling her gaze into him.

Severus looked at Atwater who smiled apologetically.

"Someone at school is having a get-together over the Holidays and we've been invited." Severus explained simply, hoping this would be enough.

"And when were you going to tell me or your father?" She asked briskly, all but ignoring Atwater's presence on her doorstep.

"I wasn't aware you particularly cared these days where I was." He mumbled bitterly.

"What if I needed you at the shop? Christmas is the busiest time of year for us you know that." She said irritably.

"There's the real reason. I wondered how long it was going to take for that wretched shop to turn up." Severus felt irritated but struggled to keep calm.

"I'm sorry if I've intruded I should have sent an owl first maybe?" Atwater interjected.

Mrs. Snape didn't appear to register the boy's voice and peered at her son with a sharp eye. "Who's invited you?" She asked.

Severus shifted his gaze and shrugged his shoulders. "Just a friend from school."

"Severus you either tell me now or you can forget stepping one foot outside this house until the start of term." She stuck a hand to her hip the other grasping the door firmly.

"It's the Garrick's alright? Brune's family. You know him, he's in my year." He said quickly trying to look nonplused.

"Oh I know the Garrick's alright." His mother snapped looking shocked. "Severus what are you doing? I've heard the rumours, Death Eaters the lot of them. You forget that I work in Knockturn Alley, their name's been whispered in the same breath as the Carrows and the Averys, they've even got ties to the Malfoys." She hissed looking agitated.

"So what if they have?" Said Severus, shrugging his shoulders. "They know the right people mother. Don't you get it? This is the best chance we have of getting out of this dump."

"Severus!" His mother admonished, wide eyed. "Have you even considered what those people would think of a woman like me? What they'd think of you? Are you forgetting who your father is?"

"I try to forget every single day." He grumbled. "I can earn their respect, I know I can. Surely being a Death Eater is better than living under the thumb of that tyrant." He spat motioning to the living room where his father was dozing in his chair.

"No." She said bluntly shaking her head. "No I won't allow this Severus." She grasped the door and turned to face Atwater who took a step back upon her harsh gaze. "Thank you but my son won't be mixing with the likes of you or anyone else attending the Garrick's residence tomorrow." And with that she closed the door in his face.

"Mum!" Severus barked looking affronted. "You can't just do that."

"Yes I can." She replied sharply. "As long as I'm your mother and you live under this roof I'll do as I please and you will not bring shame on this family by mixing with such... such..." She was furious and tripped over her words.

"I think it's a bit late to do that." He retorted instantly knowing he'd gone too far.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She screamed taking out her wand and gripping it tightly in her fist.

Severus turned and stomped up the stairs cursing under his breath, fury bubbling under his skin. He crashed across the landing and slammed his door shut with a bang that rattled the foundation of the house.

He sat on his bed, feeling irritated and embarrassed. She wouldn't even hear him out, if she'd just let him explain he was certain she'd see sense, why he needed to do this not just for himself but so he could get them both out of this place. Then again why did he even care so much when she cared so little about him and how could she be so rude to the only friend he had.

"Severus."

Slamming the door in Atty's face like that.

"Sev."

He should march back down there and give her another piece of his mind.

"Oi!"

Severus jolted his eyes towards the window and gave a start. "Atty?"

Atwater's face was at his bedroom window, grinning broadly before slipping out of view. "Help."

Severus rushed to the window and opened it wide to find him struggling to maintain his footing on trellis work that ran up the side of his house.

"Bloody hell." Severus quickly grabbed hold of Atwater's arms and hauled him into the room where he fell in a disheveled clump on the floor.

"I really need to buy my own broom." He noted pushing his long hair from his face.

Severus took in Atwater's appearance and couldn't help but notice that he looked a little worse for wear. He was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a tattered old black sweatshirt which sported signs of recent wear and tear with a rip down the sleeve. His trainers which he was pulling off and placing on the window sill were covered in mud from the ground below.

"Atwater?" Severus frowned at his friend casting a concerned eye over him. "Where have you been?"

The boy grinned again, his bright eyes gleaming triumphantly. "I Severus..." he announced, "have recently detached myself from my humble abode and am now currently in the market for a new dwelling."

"So... you've run away?"

"I'd like to think of it as liberating myself from an undesirable set of circumstances... but if you want to take all the romanticism out of it then yes, I've run away." Atwater smiled sheepishly at Severus who couldn't help but look concerned.

"Atty..."

"It's fine. No one will miss me." His eyes shadowed over and he cast a furtive look at the floor. "I simply refuse to just put up with it anymore. That's all."

A moment of silence passed before Atwater finally spoke again. "Sorry if I got you in trouble back there."

"I should be the one apologising." Severus said looking angrily at the closed door. "Where are you staying?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. It took all my charm to convince the barman to rent a room to a student. It's small but anything's better than home."

"Won't your father come looking for you?" Severus asked.

"Probably but he hasn't a clue where the pub is so it should buy me enough time till I'm back at school or at least until tomorrow evening, which reminds me..." he took off the bag that was slung over his shoulder and dumped it onto the bed, pulling out a neatly wrapped brown paper parcel within and handing it to Severus.

"What's this?" Severus asked turning the package in his hands. It was light and soft, tied together with string.

"Happy Christmas." Atwater said scratching his nose awkwardly.

"Really?" Severus felt a flush of heat run to his cheeks. Nobody had ever given him a gift before apart from his Mother.

"It's just a coincidence really. I wanted to thank you properly for helping me out with the whole Lily thing."

Severus couldn't tell if he liked the feeling rolling around in his stomach as he looked over the package again. It was strange. "Atty I haven't gotten you-"

"Don't be daft." Atwater replied whacking him on the shoulder. "As I said it's just that you really helped me out and I like to repay my debts, not that it's a debt, I mean... just open it."

It was novel for Severus to see his friend this flustered, being grateful to another person clearly wasn't something Atwater was used to and Severus let a smirk tilt his lips. He carefully undid the string and unwrapped the package to reveal a fine set of black dress robes, exquisitely cut with an emerald green trim.

"Atty this is..." Severus gawked at the robes feeling the fabric in his fingers, in all his life Severus had never owned something so fine. "I can't-"

"Yes you can." Atwater replied waving his hand. "Look, tomorrow is going to be really important for both of us and we need to make sure they take us seriously."

"But how can you afford these?"

"You know I've been selling my Potions right? I've been doing it since my second year and it all adds up. Enough for me to put myself up in the Leaky Cauldron for a week and enough left over to make sure we go in there tomorrow looking the part. It's going to be packed with pure blood witches and wizards who's pockets are practically overflowing with Galleons. A lot of good it'll be if they turn us away at the door."

"Garrick would probably love that." Severus noted glumly.

"Thanks." Severus said not knowing how to act in these sort of situations he settled for nodding gratefully and patting Atwater on the arm.

"I had to size you up from memory so they might not fit perfect but you'll still look like you belong."

"We do." Severus said firmly.

"That's right." Atwater nodded in agreement before turning to the window again. "Well come on then."

"Sorry?"

"Well you're not going to hang around here are you?" Atwater sat on the window sill and put on his shoes before turning round, hanging his legs out the window. "Let's set off for London, it takes bloody ages without a broom and I didn't want to risk apparating incase I over shot it and ended up in Wales, I've only done it a few times you know?"

"What, leave now?" Severus asked looking dumbstruck.

"Yes. I can see you're already packed to go." He pointed to the bag Severus had indeed packed the night before.

Severus felt a thrill of excitement course through his body and grinned devilishly. "Ok." He grabbed his bag from the end of his bed and put the new robes inside before wrestling it over his shoulder and going to the window.

Atwater had just finished awkwardly climbing back down to the muddy flower beds beneath Severus' window and looked up motioning for him to follow suit. Severus waved for him to move aside and jumped out of the window with wand in hand, muttering a hover charm. He descended slowly to the ground and landed softly on the grass below.

Atwater frowned and shook his head. "I keep forgetting I can do magic outside of school."

"You'll get used to it." Severus replied trying not to grin.

"Shall we try apparating to London?" Atwater suggested eagerly as they scrambled over the garden fence that lead to the front of the house. "At least if I get splinched you'll be there to patch me up."

"Let's just take the Knight Bus. I should have enough money... just."

"Oh no, not that thing. It makes me sick, I'd rather walk than take that purple monstrosity." Atwater moaned his face looking pale at the thought.

They crossed the garden path and walked out the gate that lead to the cold, empty street. Flecks of snow had begun to drift from the grey clouds above and both boys shivered.

"Alright the Knight Bus it is then." Atwater conceded rubbing his arms as the chill hit them.

"SEVERUS NO!" His mother's voice came from the now open front door. She pointed her wand at him and Severus instinctively raised his own.

"Expelliarmus." He shouted disarming his mother before she had the chance to stop him leaving. Her wand flew into the hedge and out of sight. She scowled at him and stomped her foot in fury. "How dare you disarm your mother. You get back here now!"

"I'm sorry. I can't... I've got to do this." He felt a surge of guilt as he took in the sight of his mother stood alone in the entrance to their dingy house.

"You leave Severus and you can forget ever coming back here!" She spat in rage, her usually pallid eyes lighting with a fire he'd never seen before.

"Mum come on you can't mean-"

"I do. You leave now and that's it. You're on your own. I refuse sit and watch you turn into... into..." she balled her hands into fists at her sides, her hair starting to come free of her bun, strands falling over her face.

Severus gulped and froze for a moment, stuck in limbo as indecision impeded his movement. Then he took a step back, away from the house.

"Severus please!" Her voice was pleading now, a hint of desperation betrayed her. Her words shook weakly, a last ditch effort. "Come back, you cant just leave me."

Suddenly his father appeared blurry faced at the door, he stumbled slightly and peered into the dim light of the street with pinched eyes. "What's going on Eileen? What's the boy done now?"

All rational thought escaped Severus to be replaced by the hatred that always consumed him when he saw his father. Without a word he turned and pushed Atwater forward breaking into a run as both boys dashed across the road, his mother screaming behind them. They kept running until her cry's faded away, the distance ever increasing as he turned and took one final look at Spinners End before it fell away from view.


	14. Callous Connections

"Now. Quickly." Atwater hissed motioning for Severus to sneak past the bar of the Leaky Cauldron the following evening.

Severus ducked low and rushed downstairs towards the backdoor of the pub, stumbling over a rogue barstool as he did, earning a few curious looks from the handful of customers.

"Hurry." Atwater whispered his eyes still on the door that lead to the kitchen behind the bar. "If Tom finds out you've been staying in my room he'll go spare."

Severus made it to the backdoor and opened it, letting a few evening drinkers enter from Diagon Alley.

"Fantastic, let's go." Atwater grinned turning from the bar and joining Severus at the door.

"Oi!" Tom the barman had entered from the kitchen just as Atwater was disappearing out the door. "Elwood."

"Yes Tom?" Atwater inquired jovially, turning to Tom and smiling broadly.

"You still owe me for the damage you caused to your room last week. Pay up sonny." He scowled and leaned his heavy frame on the bar, fixing him with a firm gaze.

"Of course, of course. I was just saying to my good friend Severus here what a fine establishment this was." Atwater waved a hand to Severus who attempted a polite smile but it fell somewhere between a wink and a grimace.

"Don't give me that sunshine. 20 Galleons, it took my house staff an hour to scrub that muck off the wall."

"Muck?" Severus asked peering at Atwater curiously.

"Just a small potion experiment." Atwater said offhandedly.

"You've been mixing Potions in your room?" Severus asked, stunned.

"That's the least of it." Tom grumbled. "In and out at all hours of the day, bangs and crashes, he even set fire to the curtains the first night." He threw the cloth he was using to wipe the glasses onto the bar in exasperation.

"My apologies Tom, I promise that you will see every Galleon you are owed back, with interest I might add just as soon as I get back tonight." Atwater bowed low his midnight blue dress robes glinting off the lamp light.

"Well just make sure you do." Tom grumbled begrudgingly, eyeing up both Atwater and Severus who was decked out in his new dress robes also. "Where you off to anyway? Dressed up all fancy like?"

"Just our parents anniversary." Atwater smiled clamping his hand on Severus' shoulder and backing them out the pub. "Lots of frightful relatives, boorish talk and embarrassing stories. Shouldn't be any later than midnight."

Without waiting for a reply he rushed them both out the door into the alley behind the pub.

"Right, now that's over with." Atwater said looking distracted as he straightened the hem of his robes.

"20 Galleons!" Severus hissed, shaking his head.

"I know." Atwater replied grinning. "I've got 3 Sickles left to last me till the start of term. I'll sort something out."

"Are you mad?"

"Never mind that." Atwater waved his hand dismissively and grabbed Severus by the shoulders. "Let's look at you... not bad. The robes fit well, a bit long in the arms but that's the style most people wear them nowadays."

Severus had never felt so tidy in his life. He'd run a comb through his long black hair for what felt like the first time in months. It was still fairly limp but at least it was neat and blended into the black of his dress robes.

Atwater grabbed a blue hair tie from his robes and wrapped it round his hair which was even longer than Severus' letting it lie behind his back in a ponytail. He pulled off his glasses and used his sleeve to polish them. "So how are we getting there?" He asked, fogging up the lenses with his breath and rubbing them again.

"Seriously?" Severus asked pulling out the note he had been sent last week. He waved it in front of Atwater's nose who gazed at it blankly.

"What's that." He asked frowning.

"Surely you have one too." He took out the piece of paper from the envelope and showed him. It showed a picture of a large stately home on vast wide open grounds bordered by neatly trimmed hedges fashioned into the shape of eagles. Underneath was an address written in black ink.

"No."

"This is how everyone's getting there. We've got to apparate using the photo and the address. Why hasn't Garrick sent you this? I got mine last week." He frowned.

"I know why." Atwater growled looking unamused. "I bet he thought it would be hilarious to send everyone else directions and leave me floundering about trying to get there by bus or something. What an arse."

"Well at least you're with me now."

"I suppose... I really hate that idiot." Atwater flushed red and drew his brows together.

"Come on. Forget him. Hopefully we won't have to answer to him again after tonight." Severus held out the photo and focused on the image before realising Atwater was looking at him instead. "What?"

"Well... would you mind if I hitched a ride." He asked looking sheepish.

"Side-Along Apparition? You're of age now aren't you?"

"I don't have my licence yet and I've only done it a few times. Don't really fancy a splinching, not in such fine attire." He said jokingly.

Severus smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Shouldn't be too hard, grab my arm."

Atwater obliged and nudged him with his shoulder. "If the worst should happen can you keep hold of my arm so I can reattach it later."

Severus laughed and then looked at the photo again, reserving it his utmost concentration. "CRACK!"

Severus felt a jolt around his midriff as he was pulled inward, being squeezed tightly into one space with Atwater in tow.

"CRACK!"

Suddenly they were both stood in the dark, windy driveway of a very, very large house just like the one in the picture. Large stone bowls with crackling blue flames lined the gravel path leading to the massive oak doors which were wide open, the glow of light bloomed from within and the chatter of people danced on the crisp air.

"Very nice." Atwater mused, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes and casting a critical eye around him. "Do you reckon they got their own dragon tied round out back? Galleons in the pool? Fire Whisky on tap?"

"We'll fit right in." Severus replied with a chuckle.

They walked up the path and stopped at the doors which were manned by two large, burly looking wizards in black robes. "Invitations gentlemen?" Said the bald one with a neatly trimmed beard.

They handed over their invites to which the wizard looked them over before giving the other man a curt nod. This man reached into the pocket of his robes and extracted two small objects. He handed them both a shiny silver pin. A small snake, it's eyes set with small yellow emeralds, it's tongue flicked out.

"The Garrick's thank you for your presence and hope you have a lovely evening." The bald man moved aside and welcomed them into a large hallway with a large staircase and paintings of pompous looking Witches and Wizards on the walls.

They walked forwards taking in the opulent surroundings.

"You could get a good game of Quidditch going in here." Atwater said picking up a silver carriage clock from a cupboard then putting it down again when he spotted the look the other doorman was now giving him.

"This room's bigger than my entire house." Severus said hearing his own voice echo off the walls.

They made their way to another door that was ajar, the sounds of chatter and the clinking of glass coming from within. They entered it to find another large room this time packed with various witches and wizards all sipping on glasses of fine wines and downing delectable canapés. There were large tapestries on the walls and a stage had been erected at the far end of the space were a small orchestra played a relaxed rhythm of music that floated in between the room's occupants.

"Blimey." Atwater remarked taking in the site.

"What are we suppose to do?" Severus asked feeling awkward as he stood there in his dress robes, his hands behind his back.

"No idea. Come on." Atwater walked forward and approached the nearest house elf who was pacing about the room, a large silver tray of wine glasses held high above its head, a pained expression on its face.

Atwater grabbed two of them and handed one over to Severus who took it, grateful to give his hands something to do. They walked between the crowd as numerous house elf's whizzed back and forth. Severus had to move quickly as a stern faced witch took a glass off a tray before viciously kicking the house elf away causing it to stumble past him, desperately trying to keep the tray balanced.

They found a space off to the side and stood awkwardly sipping at their glasses whilst watching the party.

"Well this is good isn't it?" Atwater said sarcastically, snatching up a canapé as it passed and shoving it into his mouth.

Severus nodded absentmindedly his eyes drawn to a small group on young witches in elegant gowns who were busy making eyes at the pair of them. He nudged Atwater with his elbow who followed his gaze and smirked.

"See, I told you we'd look the part."

"I suppose. Should we..." Severus didn't know what he was going to say next. He didn't particularly want to go and talk to them but if they remained where they were all night he might as well just go back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Severus, Atwater." A voice greeted them from the throng of people and Avery appeared, dressed in very smart tweed dress robes followed by Mulciber who was busy brushing off crumbs from the front of his green ones.

"Awight?" Mumbled Mulciber through a mouthful of food.

"Hi." Severus said trying to ignore the food that was currently being spat his way from Mulciber's greeting.

"This is mad isn't it?" Avery said excitedly. "I've already run into two lines of the family I never knew I had and I spotted Luscious around here somewhere."

"Ell em aboo te Vaprruh." Mulciber added sticking another roll of smoked salmon into his mouth.

"Yeah Avery tell us about the Vaprruh?" Atwater said edging away from Mulciber.

"Word is there's a Vampire amongst us, maybe even two." He said excitedly.

"Really?" Severus replied involuntarily massaging his throat.

"Just don't go inviting anyone home with you." Avery said ominously.

"I don't know Avery, those girls over there have been looking over at us for a fairly long time." Atwater pointed out with a grin.

Avery turned to look before shooting both boys a frown. "Oi that's my cousin."

"Evening gentlemen." Yet another voice joined the group and all eyes turned to find Garrick approaching them, red cheeked and dressed in fine black robes. "Enjoying yourselves I hope?"

"We would if we knew what the bloody hell we're supposed to be doing." Mulciber grumbled.

Garrick smiled, then flicked his eyes towards Atwater who was throwing him a daggered stare. "You made it then Elwood?"

"No thanks to you." Atwater growled.

"It's these wretched owls I imagine. So unreliable these days." He moaned and then grinned again. Severus could feel Atwater bristle next to him.

"We don't really know anyone apart from each other." Severus said trying to change the topic.

"You don't need to Snape. It's all about the right approach." Garrick smirked and turned, gripping an old gentlemen who was standing behind them by the arm.

"Its so good to see you again." Garrick shook the man's hand. "My mother and father are so glad you could make it. He was just telling me about the last time you saw each other." His voice was sickly smooth and held little of the malice that so often permeated his tone.

The man, a short, plump wizard with little to no neck raised his eyes in surprise and then smiled broadly. "He did? My, the last time I spoke to your father was nearly two years ago, we used to work together at the Ministry before I transferred to the Department of Mysteries, he was my superior. To think he still remembers his old friend." The man looked pleased and drank heartily from his glass.

"Well he always talks about you in the highest regards sir. He's always telling me I could learn a lot from you." Garrick bowed his head slightly, a small touch that did not go unnoticed by Severus.

"Really?" The man blushed and straightened up his chin in the air. "Brune isn't it? Well my boy you make sure you come see me once you've finished school and I'll see if I can put in a good word for you in my department."

"It would be an honour sir."

The man smiled and nodded before turning and making his way over to a small group of guests who welcomed him with a fresh glass of wine.

"Who was that?" Avery asked.

"I've absolutely no idea." Garrick shrugged casually, picking up a grape from a passing tray and popping it in his mouth. "I doubt my father remembers him either but that's one foot in the door already."

Atwater looked bored and was scanning the room but Severus was studying Garrick hard, making sure he captured every detail of what he'd just witnessed.

Garrick noticed this and smirked. "It's easy enough Severus. It's all about confidence." He looked out across the room and something caught his eye, something that brought back the old look to Garrick's face, the Garrick Severus recognised all too well. "Being as you're here why not let me get you started? I know just the person I could introduce you to. You want to be a Professor right? Well this man in well connected to the Governing board."

"Really?" Severus replied letting his usual stoic mask slip from his face.

"Come." Garrick instructed walking off towards another group who were currently deep in conversation beside a large painting of Garrick and his parents.

Atwater followed silently behind keeping his distance, his eyes still wandering over the ceiling, studying the dazzling crystal chandeliers.

"Well Dumbledore says he's fine with it but I really do think Muggle Studies is a complete waste of educational funds." A tall thin man was saying to the rest of the group who all murmured and nodded in agreement. "It's unhealthy and unnatural but will he listen? Of course he won't."

"Solomon." Garrick greeted the man, his smile back in place, his eyes warm. "Sorry to intrude sir, I should know better than to interrupt someone when such good common sense is being spoken."

Severus didn't know wether to be in awe of Garrick or to be sick into the nearest ice bucket.

The man turned and smiled jovially at Garrick, clasping the boy on the shoulder. "Brune young man how the devil are you?"

Now that Severus was close he could see that the man was well into his late fifties, perhaps older. He was thin faced and his sharp chin was hidden behind a neatly trimmed goatee, the ends of his grey moustache curled extravagantly at the ends. His long straight hair, also grey ran down the length of his back. Something was vaguely familiar about the mans appearance but Severus couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Everything about the old wizard's wardrobe sang "good stock" from the ruby red silk robes to the dazzling gold jewellery on his neck and hands.

"I'm fine Sir thank you. You no doubt are as busy as ever I take it?" Garrick purred.

"Ha! You know me too well Brune. Not a day goes by that I don't get a letter from one of the Governors asking for my advice. Anyone would think I ran that board single handed." He chuckled.

"You should. Solomon I was wondering if you would allow me the pleasure of introducing you to one of my fellow friends from school. He's a keen apothecary, knows his way around a cauldron like no other. Has his sights set on becoming a Professor one day and was keen to make your acquaintance as soon as I mentioned your name." Garrick said motioning to Severus who gave a start at suddenly being brought into the conversation.

Solomon laughed heartily and clapped Garrick's shoulder again. "Of course, of course." His eyes moved from Garrick onto Severus, a brief moments silence passed between them upon which Severus detected a small flicker in the mans dark brown eyes, his smiled remained.

Severus smiled as naturally as he could and stepped forward, he held out his hand to which Solomon took it and shook.

"Good evening sir, I'm Severus Snape." He said politely. Solomon's hand froze and his grip on Severus' own tightened slightly, an involuntary spasm.

"Snape?" Solomon inquired curtly his eyes darting to Garrick who's face had disintegrated, a look now on it that made Severus feel uneasy.

"Where are my manners." Garrick crooned, dropping his head low. "I should introduce you properly. Severus I'd like you to meet Solomon a dear family friend... Solomon Prince."

Severus let the name circle his mind, hints of realisation turning on and off like static coming through a wizard radio. Then he looked at the man again. The eyes, the curl on the corners of his mouth, the way his nose curved at the top, these were all things he'd seen before just slightly diluted and distorted, those of his mother and himself.

His grandfather looked at him but averted his gaze whenever their eyes met.

Severus wanted to say something, anything but he came up short for words every time.

"Do you two already know each other?" Garrick inquired innocently.

"No." Mr Prince replied shortly.

Severus felt a jot of irritation, he hadn't imagined it, this man had clearly recognised him but somewhere a small doubt lingered.

"Father was just saying the other day how Dumbledore was looking for a replacement for Professor Beckwith after she retires as Potions Master next year." Garrick said, an amused expression on his face as he observed the awkward silence between the two wizards.

"Well yes..." Mr Prince mumbled looking torn between the conversation and the thoughts currently pacing through his head. "But I think the board are looking for someone with more experience."

"I'm sure Severus' grades will speak for themselves. I'm not saying he should walk into the job but a word in the right ear couldn't hurt." Garrick said heartily.

Mr Prince stared at Severus for a moment this time keeping eye contact, he looked as if he was trying to come to a decision in his mind, sizing him up with a critical gaze.

"No. I'm not sure I can help I'm afraid." He said with a sympathetic tone but his eyes were cold, his face like stone.

"Is that what you said to my mother?" Severus shot back not able to stop himself. "Did you even dignify her with an answer, or just slam the door in her face?"

Mr Prince bristled and drew up to his full height. His eyes suddenly kindled with a fire that had been simmering since they had first been introduced.

"Now see here boy-"

"My name is Severus." He snapped, digging his fingers into the palms of his hand.

"You think you can come here and start throwing wild accusations about." Mr Prince's face was now a bright pink, his fist shaking as it clutched his empty glass.

"Don't you dare try and deny it, you recognised the name the moment you heard it. No doubt you heard it when she came to you begging for help. I know I'd remember it if I turned my daughter and her child away from my home, sent them back to- to- that man." Severus' voice was trembling, a resentment filling his head as he looked back at his Grandfather in all his finery, like he hadn't a care in the world.

Garrick could barely contain his amusement and genially held out his hands "Now look here gentlemen I'm sure we can all just-"

"Did she tell you everything Severus?" Mr Prince growled, ignoring Garrick and stepping closer. "Did she happen to mention that she never once thought about coming back even when her mother fell ill? Couldn't even be bothered to show up for the funeral. Too busy galavanting around with that filthy Muggle."

"You disowned her!" Severus raised his voice.

"Too right we did. I will not stand by and watch my own daughter marry a filthy Muggle. She only came back because she was stupid enough to end up with you and nowhere to live."

"So you sent her right back? You'd gotten what you wanted, she'd left him."

"With her husband's son in tow." He spat, the resentment etched all other his face.

"I am nothing like my father." Severus sneered, grinding out every word slowly.

"You will be. Bad blood always finds it's way to poison the mind." Mr Prince had taken to looking away from him again and this angered Severus more than anything the man said.

"I challenge you." Severus barked stepping forward, his mind a mush of rash ideas and ill intent.

Atwater who had remained silent so far moved towards Severus his eyes shifting from his friend to Mr Prince.

"You what?" Mr Prince raised his eyebrows, not fully understanding his grandson's intent.

"A duel, now. You think I'm not good enough? I'll show you want this "bad blood" is capable of." He was seething and glared hard at the man. A few of the guests around them turned towards the raised voices.

"Why you insolent little..." Mr Prince sputtered, his indignation evident on his face.

"Sev." Atwater made to place a hand on his friend's shoulder but Severus shrugged it off.

"You sent us back to that living hell, it's all your fault!" Severus didn't care that the other guests were looking at him, he knew what they were thinking. They could look down on him the same as everybody else. He didn't care. For one tiny moment the habit to always remain quiet and unseen had been quashed. It felt vindicating to finally have a valid target to place all that blame, years of resentment and hours of torment upon.

A moment of madness propelled his body forward as he lunged for his grandfather. Mr Prince hollered in outrage and stepped backwards grasping Severus' robes and reaching for his wand. For a second the scene was a mass of scuffing shoes, flying robes and strangled cries with only Garrick's excited laughter puncturing the mess.

Then... bang!

Severus fell backward onto the table behind him, knocking over a tray of glasses that crashed to the floor. A cut had appeared on Severus' cheek, a thin line of blood tricking down to his chin.

"Get that animal away from me!" Mr Prince screamed desperately trying to straighten his robes and maintain some air of dignity.

Atwater forced himself between them and pushed Severus away, grabbing his robes and forcing him to look his way. "Severus stop. Not here, not now." He said forcefully in as calm a tone as he could muster.

Severus looked at him madly, his hair strewn across his face. "It's all his fault." He said, his voice caught between a growl and a cry. His hands were shaking.

"You do this now and you'll end up back where you started. Come on." Atwater motioned for Garrick to help and he lead Severus away out of the large French windows that overlooked the acres of countryside that was the Garrick's estate.

Severus leaned both hands on the small stone wall that surrounded the steps leading to the grounds. He breathed in the cold night air letting it fill his lungs and calm his shredded nerves.

"Just take a minute and relax. I'll get us another drink." Atwater patted him on the back, "Garrick wait with him." Atwater added shortly as he disappeared back into the party.

"And I thought it was going to be a boring night." Garrick muttered in an amused tone once Atwater had left.

Severus ignored him and tried to suppress the urge to leave now, go back home and admit to his mother she had been right all along.

"Where is he?" Garrick said after a short while and turned towards the doors to find Atwater had finally reappeared carrying three fresh glasses. He handed one to Severus and then turned to Garrick his eyes staring coldly into the boy's face.

"You knew didn't you?" He snapped not hiding his annoyance. "You did that on purpose, what for?"

"Well it was just a laugh wasn't it?" Garrick explained, casually leaning against the wall of his house.

"No it wasn't. Why do you spend all your time trying to make others miserable." Atwater was glaring at Garrick, the hate he was feeling seemed to irradiate from his words. "You've never felt we were good enough from the start. Why bother inviting us in the first place if you don't want us here?"

"I said I'd get you in and I always keep my word." Garrick said simply. "I don't know what the big deal is. Solomon's a pompous old git and it was worth it to see the look on his face."

"How are you any better?" Atwater replied gripping the two glasses in his hands tightly. "You're a fake. Pretending you're friends with everyone when really you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"You're right there Elwood." He said with a smirk. "I'm just trying to do what the Dark Lord has asked of me. That's all that matters. Anyway, it'll do Severus good to finally start taking action for a change."

"Don't pretend you did that for his benefit." Atwater's voice was rising, his teeth gritted.

"Atty it's fine." Severus said, finally feeling the red haze of anger start to fade from his eyes.

"No it's not." Atwater replied sharply but Severus just smiled and shook his head.

"Let's just get back to the party. Get this night over with." He pushed his hair away from his face and let out a huge breath.

"Fine." Atwater shoved the glass of champagne towards Garrick who grinned and took it.

"Good boy Severus." He said in a genial tone.

"Why don't go bother someone else." Atwater suggested still staring daggers at the night's host.

"I will." Garrick downed the drink in one and with a chuckle he threw the glass onto the grass. "Though I think you'll find Severus that this night is far from over."


	15. Table Manners

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." A man dressed in dark grey robes was addressing the rest of the evenings guests when Severus and Atwater had finally returned to the party.

"My family are so pleased that you could all join us. Tonight my home is yours and we would be delighted if you could all now move into the dining room where dinner shall be served. I hope the banquet provided will be to your satisfaction. My house elves will be at your beck and call to provide you with anything you desire. Let this night live on as a reminder that despite the Ministry's best efforts there are still those of us that understand the sanctity of the power we all possess and will not stand by and watch it be diluted by unwelcome guests without opposition."

There was a mummer of agreement within the crowd and then the doors at the far end of the room were flung open by house elves who bowed low, noses to the ground as they motioned for the guests to enter and dine on the delights within.

Slowly the group filtered inside, merry faced and chatting jovially. Severus and Atwater shared a tired glance before following suit.

Their progress however was impeded when the same wizard who had greeted them at the entrance to the house appeared before them, holding out a hand to stop them.

"What are you doing?" Atwater asked looking agitated.

"You will not be joining the other guests tonight for this part of the evening." He said curtly, his voice low as the other guests proceeded to leave the room.

"Why?" Severus asked feeling his face flush in annoyance. "We were invited, we have just as much right as anyone."

"You misunderstand me sir." The man continued, a small grin appearing on his face. "The master of the house has requested you both dine in a different part of the house tonight. Surrounded by a... different type of clientele." He motioned to the silver pins that were currently attached to both of their robes.

Atwater shot Severus a quizzical look who shrugged back.

"Please, if you would follow through the other door all will become clear." He waved a hand towards a large tapestry on the other wall that had been pulled aside to reveal an inconspicuous looking doorway. It was cast in shadow and far less inviting than the one they were standing at. They walked cautiously through it and found themselves at the foot of a large set of stairs that spiralled skywards, lit dimly by glass lamps on the walls.

"Isn't this normally the part where they set upon us and lock us up in the dungeon?" Atwater joked keeping his eyes peeled ahead of him.

"I bet this place really has one." Severus replied feeling inside his robes and making sure his wand was there.

Then, as they climbed the sound of low talking greeted their ears. The stairs levelled out and an open door lay ahead, warm firelight filtering through onto the black tiled floor. They entered and were presented by a gathering of thirty or so people.

Some turned at their arrival, others barely glanced as they continued to converse in low hushed tones.

The room was dark but thoroughly handsome with a grand dining table the length of a bus in the middle of the room. The chairs around it akin to thrones with red velvet cushions and elegantly crafted arms. A roaring fire from the side of the room covered the space in a warm glow, the logs crackling and spitting. A large window covered the back wall, the snow that had begun to fall again dappling the panes of glass.

"Severus." Avery's voice traveled across the room and the boy approached them from beside the fireplace. "This is it." He said excitedly.

""This is what?" Severus asked frowning.

"Look around you. We're in, Garrick wasn't lying."

Severus surveyed the room. A few familiar faces sprang out from the group. Lucius Malfoy's cascading white blonde hair shone out from the crowd, he was busy talking to an older wizard with crooked yellow teeth.

In the corner was Lester Crabbe and Penley Goyle both men Severus remembered as boys at Hogwarts in the year above him. They were keeping to themselves, Goyle looking out the window, Crabbe rolling a stack of Galleons in his hand.

Evan Rosier who Severus also recalled from his time at Hogwarts was lounging in one of the chairs, his dark brown eyes staring deep into the fire, running a hand through his slicked back auburn hair.

He recognised a few of the faces from articles in the Daily Prophet, mainly from menacing photos with requests for the wizarding population to be on the look out for. Others wouldn't have looked out of place at the Ministry of Magic, austere looking witches and wizards with fake smiles and pompous expressions holding hushed secretive talks away from the rest of the room. It was looking over at this group that caused Severus' heart to pause. Solomon Prince his grandfather who'd he only just met hours earlier was staring back at him from across the room, his eyes narrowed furiously, his lip quivering with rage. For a moment it looked as though Mr Prince was going to move towards him but a crash at the door drew his attention away.

A young witch had come striding through the door, her thick locks of black hair trailing behind her. She cast a wary glance over the group, her heavily lidded eyes immediately running to the head of the table to find the seat empty. She then made her way to the chair on its immediate right and slumped down onto it, not hiding her distain for most of the room's occupants.

"So nice of you to finally show up Bellatrix." Garrick's father who had appeared from a huddled group of older wizards greeted her with the look of someone who was struggling to hide his annoyance.

She frowned and folded her arms defiantly. "I don't have time for parties Everette." She replied to Mr Garrick, throwing him a bored look. "Maybe if half of you spent less time kissing up to Ministry officials and more time doing the Dark Lords bidding..."

"Oh but it is his bidding." Mr Garrick smiled back, amused. "I'm sure The Dark Lord hasn't challenged you with such tasks as he feels you don't possess the correct aptitude for "kissing up" he replied drolly.

"You don't know what the Dark Lord thinks and you should not presume to." Bellatrix shot back sitting up in her chair, clearly riled.

"Bella please." Lucius Malfoy requested, quietly moving over to the pair. "Not tonight."

"You're just as bad Lucius. More concerned with climbing the ranks of the Ministry than doing what needs to be done." She admonished, though her tone had softened and she leaned back into her chair again.

"We all have our part to play." He replied with a smirk, resting on the cane in his hand.

"Where's Sissy?" She asked changing the subject.

"She's not here." He said shortly, looking uncomfortable. "She's gone to see your blessed sister, see if she can talk some sense into her."

"Andromeda is no sister of mine." Bellatrix snapped her eyes igniting, her brows pulling together into a scowl. "Shacking up with some filthy Muggle." She muttered to herself, pulling at her fingernails in agitation.

"But that's why Narcissa has gone. We can't afford to have more pure blood being diluted. If we just sit back and allow this sort of thing-"

"I haven't allowed it!" She shot back glaring at Lucius. "Do you think I haven't expressly forbid her, you'd think she'd listen to her older sister but-" Bellatrix's gaze wandered over to the group of Hogwarts students watching by the entrance. "What are you looking at?" She spat causing the boys to look away quickly. She frowned but then her mouth slowly curled into a sickly grin, her teeth glistening in the light. "What do we have here? Fresh blood Lucius?"

Lucius looked like he still had things to say to her and rolled his eyes in frustration. "They're the boys that Brune brat recruited from Hogwarts." He cast a cursory glance at the group before sitting down in the chair the other side of the table to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix grinned again, amused. "Ickle little students? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She jibed.

"We're hardly first years." Piped up Mulciber who didn't look as confident as his choice of words.

Bellatrix snorted in derision and leaned lazily onto her arm her eyes moving from each student, until they finally fell on Severus. "Don't I know you?"

"No." Severus replied quickly, something about Bellatrix made him feel nervous.

"Hmm maybe not." She conceded taking the polished silver fork from the table and scratching it along its expensive surface absentmindedly.

"He knows your cousin." Avery blurted out. Severus glared at him, receiving an apologetic gesture in return.

"You know Sirius?" She said harshly her eyes venomous.

"He hates him." Avery said again.

"Shut up." Severus hissed causing Avery to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"How is my traitorous cousin then?" She said, her face passive and bored now.

"Still a traitor." Severus said shortly then not being able to control himself continued. "He's an arrogant, self obsessed swine. A waste of air and magic."

Mulciber drew in a sharp breath, Avery stared at the ground and Atwater grinned behind his collar.

Bellatrix stared back at Severus her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open. Then she burst out laughing, a shrieking cackle that could curdle blood. She slammed the fork down into the table and looked gleefully at Lucius. "Did you hear that Lucius? I like this one."

Severus shifted nervously in place but kept his gaze steady.

"If you hate my cousin so much you'll fit in perfectly here." She gave him another appraising look but said no more.

Garrick who had been busy talking to his father joined the group and patted Mulciber on the back. "I see you've met my little group of miscreants." He said jovially. "They'll have to do a bit more than circulate at a party to make the grade though won't they Lucius?" He gave Malfoy a knowing look and smiled smugly.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix asked her face disinterested. She returned to tearing apart the tables surface with her fork.

Garrick noticed this and laughed nervously. "Bella please you must remember me? It's Garrick, I'm the one who-"

"Are we friends?" She asked not looking up, her voice low and dangerous.

"Well not yet but-"

"Are we sharing a bed?"

Garrick laughed nervously again, his cheeks flushing. He was looking more and more uncomfortable. "No of course-"

"And your definitely not my father so you... little boy may address me as Bellatrix or Mrs Lestrange."

The rest of the group fell deadly silent, apart from Atwater who was biting his lip so hard to stop himself from laughing Severus thought he might crack at any moment.

"You, Grey." She shot her eyes over to Atwater who stood up straight. "Should I know who this boy is?" Atwater shrugged not being able to hide his amusement. "What about you short stuff?" Her eyes flicked to Avery who shook his head stupidly. "Didn't think so. I'm sure he has been telling you all sorts of stories about being personally chosen by the Dark Lord for this task, truth is his father begged the Dark Lord to choose him. He was on the verge of tears when he received his Dark Mark. "Oh daddy it burns, it really hurts."" She mocked him in a whiny voice.

All four boys turned to look at Garrick who once again offered nothing but a laugh, his voice shaking slightly. "She's joking."

"Did it burn?" Atwater asked grinning happily.

Before Garrick could answer Bellatrix was suddenly on her feet. All five students stepped back expecting her to lunge but she just grasped her arm and smiled gleefully. "He's coming. THE DARK LORD IS ON HIS WAY." She announced loudly to the room. There was a murmur from the group and then they all began to take their seats.

Atwater grasped Severus' arm tightly and shot him an excited look. "Bloody hell." He whispered his voice nervous.

"Come on." Severus replied and he motioned for them to join Avery and Mulciber who had made their way to the foot of the table. Garrick had skulked off taking his seat next to his father, rubbing his arm.

They reached the two remaining empty chairs and sat down. Severus turned to the seat next to him and his heart sank. Mr Prince was glaring at him from the chair, his face pinched and tense.

He sat down and looked away trying his best to ignore the man staring daggers into his back.

"If you think this changes anything." Mr Prince growled quietly. Severus felt the back of his neck prickly with anger.

"I don't not require nor do I want your approval." He muttered trying to keep the emotion from his voice.

"Just like your mother then."

Severus went to retort but a door opening from the back of the room caused him to stop.

It was as if all the air in the room had been sucked out of it, leaving nothing but silence. The lamps appeared to flicker and fade slightly as if they sensed the presence of the man who had just entered the room.

He said nothing. He didn't need to. The figure of the man alone was enough to garner the room's absolute attention.

Severus had heard the stories, read the Prophet articles but nothing quite prepared him for finally laying eyes on the man now sitting into the chair at the head of the table. Lord Voldemort.

His skin was bone white, his nose almost flat, with slits for his nostrils and lips that were almost non existent. No hair remained on his head his skull like features sitting like foreign objects on his face.

Severus had expected... he really didn't know. Something more human perhaps, less grotesque. The only part of Voldemort that still looked remotely normal were his eyes. They were oddly wide and dark brown with a hint of scarlet hiding behind the pupils as if the colour was beginning to seep into them.

"Good evening friends." Voldemort greeted them, his voice cold and calculated.

"Master." Bellatrix perched herself on the edge of her seat gripping the arms like an over excited child.

They all bowed their heads so Severus followed suit but he did not take his eyes off the man, he didn't seem able to. The man's aura seemed to irradiate power and Severus found himself fascinated.

"Time is of the essence so let's keep this short. I hope none of you have delayed in doing what has been asked?"

There was a murmur of acknowledgment round the table and Voldemort let a smile cross his thin mouth.

"I must admit the Daily Prophet has made for some agreeable reading material over the past few months. The fear we garner is a powerful weapon that we can wield to gain control over the weak willed masses. They will herd like cattle towards the Ministry for protection of course and given that all goes well this is exactly what I've planned for." He placed his fingers together and landed his unflinching gaze onto Lucius Malfoy.

"How is the infiltration coming along Lucius? I take it the recent events regarding your wife's sister hasn't distracted you from gaining control over the Minister's close quarters." He smiled, baring all his sharp teeth.

Lucius truly looked uncomfortable now and flitted his eyes to Bellatrix who glared back at him. "My Lord of course not. We believe it will be a mere matter of months until we have Henrietta Spinks under our control. She has been Minister Minchum's right hand since he came into office, her influence will be valuable if we wish to take the Ministry by Summer."

Voldemort gazed at him from over his fingers, his face unreadable. "And you believe this is good enough? "Mere months" you say? When Dumbledore has already begun to spin his web at Ministry meetings, infecting minds and turning heads."

"My Lord I assure you I am tireless in my efforts. I will not rest until-"

"Very well Lucius." Voldemort cut in calmly. The faintest hint of disappointment in his voice was enough for Lucius to bow his head lower, his eyes dull and defeated.

"Rosier." The Dark Lord's attention turned towards the grizzled auburn haired wizard who looked surprised at being addressed.

"Yes my Lord."

"I've been informed that you were almost caught by the Auror Alister Moody last month because of a few drunken boasts you were making in the Three Broomsticks."

"M..my Lord." Rosier stuttered looking guilty. "Moody has no proof I assure you. He was not there nor did he gain any information when he questioned me last week." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sweat building on his temple.

"He has more proof now than he did before you started running your mouth in a public space, let alone the local gossip hole." Voldemort's voice was not angry but something in his tone had changed and even Severus felt the intent and a knot twisted in his stomach.

"I'm sorry my Lord. Please, I will do better in future." Rosier's head was bowed so low that it touched the tables surface.

"I know you will. Crucio." He pointed his wand at Rosier who collapsed in his chair, screaming in agony. His cries rang through the room, shaking the glass chandelier above them.

Bellatrix beamed at Voldemort with admiration as he lowered his wand.

Rosier slumped over at the table and remained silent for a while panting heavily before sitting up slowly, wincing. "Thank you my Lord." He said without a hint of resentment.

Severus was astounded. To be feared to such an extent, to command complete loyalty was beyond his comprehension. He stared at the Dark Lord and it took Severus a second to realise that Voldemort was now staring back. He jolted in his seat as Voldemort ran his eyes over the group of boys who all looked unsettled. Severus could feel Atwater squirm in the seat beside him.

"And what do we have here?" He asked, his voice low.

"My Lord." Garrick father piped up looking animated. "They are the students my son Brune has contacted from Hogwarts." His son nodded next to his father and went to speak but nerves had snatched the words from him.

"Really?" Voldemort said intrigued. "So young master Garrick has provided us with fresh meat has he? Young blood willing to sacrifice everything for the cause?"

"Yes my Lord." Garrick replied in a low tone of voice, trying his best to meet his eye.

"Good, Good." He said slowly, his eyes truly alive with interest for the first time tonight. "I assume you've told them what will be required if they truly wish to serve the Dark Lord?"

"Yes." Garrick said his eyes moving onto the boy's at the end of the table.

Voldemort turned to address the group of students. "I will require your unwavering loyalty and commitment. There will be no room for cowards or traitors. The things I ask of you may not seem easy and the reasons may not always be clear but you will carry out my word without question or doubt. Do this and I can promise you that when the time comes you will be rewarded with the highest honour and stature when our world is rebuilt, made pure and true. Is this something you are all prepared to undertake?"

Severus felt his blood run cold, a moments panic had set in now that the time had finally come to see this path through to its end.

"Yes my Lord." They all spoke together.

"No."

The voice was thick with nerves as if it was taking all its courage to say one simple word. Severus turned to find Mr Prince on his feet. His fists balled at his sides, he gulped hard and continued.

"My Lord I cant allow this to continue."

Voldemort didn't flinch nor show signs of surprise just drew his gaze towards Mr Prince, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You will not allow it?" He said his voice level with just the hint of amusement.

"I..." Mr Prince stuttered and shifted his gaze away from Voldemort. "Master I believe there is knowledge you do not yet have... about one boy in particular."

Severus had knew this was coming from the moment his grandfather had spoken out. He stared at the table not looking at anyone.

"And you do Solomon?" Voldemort inquired leaning back into his seat resting his hands on the arms beside him.

"Y...Yes my Lord." He wrung his hands tightly and cast a sideways glance. "This boy." He held out his hand to Severus who looked up momentarily to find Voldemort's eyes on him. "This boy should not be permitted to join. He does not deserve the right."

Severus felt a wave of anger flood his system but he bit down the urge to retort. Something about the way Voldemort was looking at him made him feel that now was not the time to argue.

"Really Solomon... and why is that?" Voldemort returned his gaze to Mr Prince who seemed to take heart in Voldemort's interest and continued.

"I know his mother... that is to say she is-was my daughter." Mr Prince frowned looking agitated.

"And she no longer is?" Voldemort asked a cruel smile playing on his mouth.

"No master. She married a Muggle. A filthy swine who she ran away with only to return years later with this boy, her son... his son."

"Disgusting actions indeed." Voldemort said his voice as cold as the chill outside.

"He is not pure of blood, he does not understand what it means to protect the sanctity of our magical lineage." Mr Prince had gained steam and now spoke clear and true, brimming with indignation.

"Such a tainted blood line could only produce a lesser power. It would only weaken our message would it not?" said Voldemort.

"Indeed. I know this boy's father. He is a failure, a liar and a scoundrel. Bad blood will out. We can only expect the worst from him. He will fail you my Lord and disappoint at every turn." Mr Prince now turned and glared at Severus, finally given his chance to speak frankly, years of resentment and anger pouring from his mouth in a wave of scorn.

"How could we ever respect someone with such a diseased linage? He could never amount to anything but a failure." Voldemort added his eyes wandering over to Severus before returning to Solomon.

"Yes my Lord. Why only tonight I was attacked by this deranged half blood. He is not to be trusted master." Mr Prince blustered, his cheeks flushing with suppressed rage.

Severus had heard enough. He could sit here no longer and allow this man who knew nothing of his struggle of his life to cast him aside like he had done to his mother all those years ago. He swallowed hard and went to speak when Voldemort's voice cut through the air.

"What is your name?" Voldemort was looking back at Severus now. He reached into his robe and retrieved his wand, placing it on the tables surface.

"Severus Snape." He replied, his voice terse, then realising who he was addressing he quickly changed his tone and added. "My Lord."

"You attacked this man tonight? Your own grandfather? Your own flesh and blood?" Voldemort did not move a muscle, just continued to stare at the boy.

"Yes my Lord."

"Well..." Voldemort picked up his wand and moved forward in his seat letting his hand rest on the arm of his chair. "Severus you have my congratulations."

Nobody uttered a sound. Even Mr Prince said nothing. His righteous grin faltered and he looked back at Voldemort, his eyes swimming with confusion.

"M...my Lord?" Mr Prince looked as if he had misheard and blinked hard.

"Solomon your grandson has my congratulations for attacking you tonight and to some degree... my respect."

Severus looked up not daring to believe his ears.

"I don't understand." Mr Prince said, a slight hint of apprehension leaking onto his stunned face.

"Are you forgetting Solomon that I Lord Voldemort also had a filthy Muggle father?" Voldemort said calmly. The room fidgeted uncomfortably. Clearly many in the room had been aware on this fact but it appeared to be a subject not one of them would dare mention without his approval.

"My Lord I did not think l..." Mr Prince spluttered his face melting into a horrified portrait of daunting realisation. "I forgot my place."

"That you did. So you seem to think no half blood could ever garner your full respect? Well, well Solomon this is quite the revelation." He grinned maniacally.

"Master I would never dare. I merely meant to warn you that-"

"Silence." Voldemort did not raise his voice but his tone had the effect regardless. "You have grown arrogant in your old age Solomon much like my father. You accept my hospitality and live well under my shadow and then you have the nerve to disrespect me."

"Please my Lord I'm a fool, it was a mistake-"

"And this on top of rumours you have been using my name and that of your fellow Death Eaters to garner favour in your job at the Ministry." Voldemort's voice was stern now, a ripple of disgust building in his words.

Mr Prince said nothing, his mouth opened and closed but silence prevailed, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Did you think I would not find out Solomon? Rumours that you have been making threats and promises using my name has not gone amiss. Did you hope to continue to thrive off a man you clearly hold such little faith in?"

Bellatrix hissed in disgust next to Voldemort, her livid face twisted in disgust.

"Forgive me my Lord. I beg of you I will not forget my place again." Mr Prince placed both his hands on the table and bowed his head low, his whole body shaking in terror.

"Being as you are so invested in the blood that runs within your veins perhaps we should inspect it in greater detail." Voldemort raised his wand and spoke in a hushed tone. "Imperio."

Severus watched on as his grandfather released one final strangled cry before his eyes misted over in a blank glacial stare. His hurried breathing slowed and he blinked, turning to face the rest of the group of Death Eaters who watched on in trepidation.

"Let this serve as a warning to any of you who feels tempted to serve the Dark Lord for their own gain." Mr Prince announced, his voice empty, hollow. His eyes stared blankly at the gathered witches and wizards. "This war will not be won by individuals. Selfish conspirators lie amongst our numbers and they will be found out, they will be brought to justice by your master."

With another wave of Voldemort's wand Mr Prince picked up the gleaming silver knife that lay beside his empty plate.

"Let's see what Solomon has to say for himself shall we?" Voldemort said, his voice low and eager.

Suddenly Mr Prince's eyes blink and he looked down at the knife in his hand, a fresh wave of brutalising fear on his face, the terror returning to his eyes like shimmering pools of light. "My Lord I beg you. I beg for forgiveness."

Severus watched on in awe and shock as his grandfather's arm began to rise against his will bringing the knife closer towards his own face.

"PLEASE MASTER NO!" Mr Prince screamed all sense of restraint gone. Bellatrix's screeching laugh punctured the air, a baying cry of excitement.

"Severus please, stop him." Suddenly Mr Prince's eyes snapped onto his grandson, the whites of his eyes shaking with deluded panic. "You owe me Severus, for your mother. We're family, don't let him do this."

Severus did nothing, he just stood there staring at his grandfather, any motion to act stolen from his body.

"YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed at him. "ALL YOU YOU!" He turned to the rest of the group as they watched on, his hand drawing higher as it approached his exposed neck, the blade of the knife gleaming in the firelight, sharp as a snake tongue.

With one flick of Voldemort's wand it was over. A flash of silver, a crimson fountain proceeding to douse the table. Severus stepped back, clattering into Atwater, knocking over the goblet that sat by his side.

A final choked, desperate cry escaped him and then Solomon Prince slammed down onto the table. Bellatrix howled with satisfaction, many others crowed heartily.

Severus continued to stare at his grandfather's face, resting to the side, looking up at him through vacant eyes, the life held within them had departed. The blood flowing from his wound, creeping across the surface of the table towards him.


End file.
